Shadow Rivers
by TheUnleashedScurtle
Summary: Rogue helps Juvia in a time of need. But between Gray and other dangers, will their bond get a happily ever after? I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Patrolling wasn't as mind-numbingly boring as the others complained it was. For him, being by himself amongst the quiet shadows was pleasant. Unlike Sting, for him socializing with the others at the guild was not a way to unwind after a hard day's work or a mission. That was more of a chore, really. It wasn't that he didn't like his guild mates- he did. But sitting through exaggerated stories around drunken mages, or worse, drunk _female_ mages, tested his cool demeanor and patience too much to be considered relaxing or enjoyable.

Rogue, Sting, Lector and Frosch had arrived back in Wichita from a mission around 11 pm to find the Sabertooth guildhall still alive with banter, fights and the regular hooliganism that a Friday night usually entailed. Rogue had stayed for about an hour, per Sting's request, before heading home in hopes of rest. However, once home, he realized he had hoped for too much. After hours of trying to fall asleep he gave up and got dressed to go out on patrol.

It was quarter after five; the sun was yet to come up. Perfect. Too early for working people and too late for any criminals to bother trying anything, the streets of Wichita were free for him to roam through as he pleased. A shadow darker than the others pooled at his feet. Rogue let his body sink further into the darkness.

Shadowing was his favorite use of magic. The shadows adapted to his every need, mood and circumstance. As of right now, Rogue felt like flying. The shadow was cool and fluid as it caressed the streets.

 _This is the life_ , he thought.

Then he heard the faint sobbing.

His nose caught up with his ears quickly, and his senses were soon filled with fresh spring rain and infinite water drops hitting the ground. If it wasn't for the sobbing, Rogue would've enjoyed the new weather. But he couldn't simply ignore her.

He soon realized using his nose as guidance was futile. Her scent seemed to be everywhere, yet concentrated nowhere, as if she lightly blanketed the entire area. He focused on the sound. Her cries where both quiet and distant, but he could make out a direction. The shadows changed to a determined blur of darkness accelerating her way.

The closer he got to her, the stronger her scent and the rain became. Once within eye sight of the goal he slowed to a stop. She didn't seem to be particularly in any danger. Also, he didn't want to scare her.

The pale creature was drenched from head to toe. Not that she seemed to care. The wet, long blue hair hung limply from her head, sticking to her exposed shoulders and upper back. She sat on the edge of the bridge with her feet dangling in the open space under them. Her hands covered her face; her torso hunched over itself and was lightly shaking.

Rogue didn't know what to do.

Now that he was there, he was unsure if he should meddle at all. There was no one harming her, after all. No criminals to fight in sight.

Sighing, he realized she would probably get sick being in the rain like this. It's not like her soaked tank top and shorts were giving her much protection at the moment. Plus, winter wasn't actually over yet. It was still kind of cold outside.

He came out of shadow form but commanded a shadow to hover over him to keep him dry.

She felt…familiar. He couldn't quite recall where he knew her from until he got close enough to notice the guild mark on her thigh.

Fairy Tail. She must've participated in the Grand Magic Games. He searched his memories and vaguely remembered a water mage from one of FT's teams going against Minerva in the water bubble challenge. His focused had been the near-dead blonde Minerva was abusing, so he couldn't recall much information on the blue-haired mess of a girl sitting 15 feet away.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

The girl startled and her head whipped up to look at the approaching stranger. She stood quickly, wiping tears from her puffy eyes and red cheeks. She didn't look scared of him, but had taken a defensive stance.

"My name is Rogue Cheney, from the Sabertooth guild. What may your name be, my lady?"

"Juvia," she said. "Juvia Lockster."


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Rogue Cheney, from the Sabertooth guild. What may your name be, my lady?"

"Juvia," she said. "Juvia Lockster."

Rogue nodded. _Fitting name_ , he thought, _it means rain_.

"What do you want with Ju- me? What do you want with me?"

His left eyebrow arched at her correction, but he chose to overlook it for the time being.

"I merely came to make sure no one was in danger."

She relaxed a little and her cheeks turned a different kind of red.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have alarmed you," she replied awkwardly.

Rogue could've told her to mind her health in this weather and walked away. In fact, he was about to do so before he noticed her hesitation, the doubt in her eyes.

"It's no problem. Would you allow me to escort you back to…wherever you're staying?"

Juvia looked around, then looked back at him with a small, embarrassed smile on her lips.

"I don't really remember which way the hotel is…"

He gave her a small nod and asked, "Do you know the name of the establishment?"

She looked away, thinking. Rogue waited for her patiently, taking note of her inappropriate clothing. She didn't even have shoes on. He doubted she meant to have left the hotel in such a state, but decided to investigate the matter later.

"Something to do with _Charming_ , I think."

"There are two establishments with that word: Prince Charming Motel and The Charming Scoundrel Hotel. Do either sound familiar?"

Her shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Do not worry, Lady Juvia. We'll get you back to the hotel soon."

Although his words were meant to comfort her, she noticed he didn't sport a warm smile. _I must really be annoying him…why does Juvia have to be so stupid?_

She mentally beat herself up over the situation and a few tears started pooling at the corner of her eyes. Rogue was too busy trying to find her trail to notice her mood change. When a water drop landed on his nose he wiped it off in confusion. _Rain again? Wait…When did it even stop raining?_

It was then he saw the few tears that had escaped her eyes. _It's her_ , he realized, feeling dumb. _That's why it's so hard to find the lead_.

"Lady Juvia, if you would cease crying it'd be easier to find the way back to the hotel."

He tried to say it in the less accusatory, insensitive way he could. After all, hurting her feelings would only make matters worse. He saw her try to calm down but it didn't seem to be working. If anything, it looked like she was on the verge of crying harder. He needed to do something fast.

In one quick move he took his cape off and draped it around her shoulders. She startled at the movement and how suddenly he was very close to her, but before she could protest he had stepped back. She silently watched his fingers secured the cape in place.

"You need it more than I do," he commented. She studied him quietly. He suddenly felt very aware of himself.

"Thank you. I am used to the water, but it is a bit chilly tonight. Are sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine." He did feel slightly cold but didn't mind. The suddenness of the situation seemed to have distracted her and the sky was clearing up. "This is good," he said while looking up.

"Juvia cannot- I mean, _I_ cannot always keep it from raining. I'm sorry it bothered you," she said with a sigh. Rogue got the feeling she had made that apology many times.

"It doesn't bother me. However, it makes it hard to find the scent you left on your way here, making it harder to trace the way back."

"Because the rain washed the scent away?"

He looked back down at her face. He had caught a stronger scent than the others and had only been half-listening to the conversation. But her question interested him. _Does she not know?_

"In any other case the rain _would_ wash away the person's scent, but not in your case…"

Her eyebrows came together. "Why is that?"

He stopped walking, now knowing he would need to explain to her.

"Lady Juvia-"

"Just Juvia is fine," she blushed. He gave her a small nod.

"When you're upset, what creates the rain?"

"My magic, of course."

He waited a few seconds to see if she could infer what he implied. After a few moments she gave him a questioning look.

"You can smell my magic in the rain?"

"Yes. It must be impossible for regular people to detect but my dragon slayer senses can pick it up. It is a very small dose per droplet, but there are so many drops of water with small amounts of your magic, and over such a larger area, that…"

"My smell is everywhere," she stated with a nod.

He eyed her once again. His cape was a perfect fit for him but it dragged when she wore it. It was worth it, as she didn't look like she was shivering or borderline crying anymore, which he was glad for.

They were approaching the first hotel he had named, but he could tell her scent went beyond it. They continued walking. He didn't mind the silence between them. It gave him time to think about the situation.

"Why were you walking by yourself at such odd hours?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why were you walking by yourself at such odd hours?"

The question took Rogue by surprise. _Shouldn't_ I _be the one asking_ you _that?_

Instead of explaining the entire night, Rogue opted for the simplified version.

"I couldn't sleep."

"That doesn't explain why you were out and about, though. You could've stayed home doing something."

He supposed she had a point. But he wasn't about to explain he liked roaming in shadow form because it made him feel like he was flying; that would ruin his tough guy reputation.

"If I'd stayed home, you could've caught a cold, or worse," he said, hoping the change of topic would keep her from investigating further.

"That's true, but still not a substantial answer."

She looked at him as they walked. She thought she could make out a light coloring on his cheeks. _Is he blushing?_

"I guess you don't have to tell me if it's really personal…"

By this point Juvia was very curious but didn't want to embarrass him _. It's none of my business anyways_ , she thought, although she wished he would tell her.

"I like being alone. In the dark."

His voice was quiet, even for him. She saw his cheeks redden more and a smile came to her lips.

"I understand. Being in the water helps me feel better, too."

Rogue stole a glance at her and, since she was looking at him, their eyes met. He looked away quickly. She looked away as well, her smile widening.

"Sometimes, when Juv-I- sometimes when _I_ feel especially upset or stressed, becoming one with the water helps."

"Do you mean, going into the water?"

"Well, yes, that helps. But I meant becoming water. I can do it at will. It's very useful."

A small smile touched Rogue's lips. He had never met someone who could use magic the way he did. Most mages would use the elements with magic, not _become_ them. The thought of someone being like him was comforting. _Perhaps she understands._

"Why do you correct yourself sometimes?" He didn't want to make her self-conscious, but they were nearing her hotel and the question was gnawing at him.

Rather than being embarrassed by the question, a look of determination come over her features.

"I grew up speaking about myself in third person. Now that I'm around so many friends at my guild, I realize it's not normal. I do not wish to embarrass them. So, I'm trying to speak like everyone else does. And I will. I just…need some more practice."

Rogue didn't say anything in response. After a few moments of silence Juvia turned to take a look at him. She wasn't sure how to interpret the look on his face. He seemed both amused and concerned at the same time.

"Did I say something wrong?" she inquired.

"No, no. I just don't see it necessary."

Juvia was going to ask him what that meant when suddenly he stopped walking.

"Well, here we are, Lady Juvia. Do you know which room you're in?"

"Um, yes. I… do," she answered, disappointment in her voice. She was surprised with herself. She had enjoyed his company. Also, she would much rather stay there talking to him than go upstairs and risk running into Gray. That in itself was unusual enough- normally she would, not just risk, but _create_ opportunities for her to run into Gray.

"Do you have your room key?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you have your room key?"

Wide eyes looked up at him apologetically. He gave her a small nod, amusement not yet leaving his face.

"It's no problem. Common."

Rogue accompanied her to her room. Once in front of her door, he commanded a shadow to go under it and unlock it from the inside. Juvia watched with curiosity as he did this.

"Good thing you're one of the good guys," she said as the door swung open in front of them. One side of his mouth pulled up in a smirk; Juvia felt satisfied with herself that she managed to get such a response from him.

She stepped inside and turned to look at him, who had remained standing where he was.

"I suppose you want this back now," she said, reaching to take off the cape. Rogue stopped her by placing one of his hands on hers.

"It's ok. You can return it later today. I will make arrangements for you to stay one more day, seeing as you got no sleep. Is this hotel alright or should I reserve room at another?"

Juvia was surprised. She was meant to leave in a few hours with Gray back to Magnolia. _Do I really want to ride a train for hours with Gray?_

"Thank you, but you've done so much for me already…"

"Nonsense. As part of the Sabertooth guild, it is my duty to ensure the safety and well-being off all residents and guests. If you left as is, you could catch a cold, develop a sleep problem, or even miss your train stop. How would I explain that to your guild? It's decided. You're staying at least until tomorrow morning."

He knew he was rambling but couldn't seem to stop. At best, his excuse for making her stay seemed…overprotective? _What is wrong with you? Pull yourself together._

Juvia listened to his explanation while trying not to have a big smile on her face. The further he went, the redder his cheeks became, but she wasn't about to stop him and point out no one in Fairy Tail would come chase him down to demand anything. She knew that he knew that as well.

"I was supposed to be traveling with… a guild mate… but I suppose he can go on ahead without me, if necessary."

He noticed her hesitation. _Was her 'guild mate' the reason she had ran away crying?_ He felt a spark of anger towards whoever he was. _How could he let her leave like that?_ Now that he thought about it, maybe it _was_ for the best if she stayed in Wichita one more night. In the least, it would clear her head from whatever that brute did to upset her.

"It certainly is absolutely necessary. I will let the concierge and your guild mate know about the change of plan. You just get some rest."

She felt a little panicked that Rogue and Gray would talk. What if Gray thought she was seeing Rogue? Then she depressingly remembered the events that led to him finding her on the bridge. _Maybe a little jealousy would do Gray some good._ _Besides, seeing Rogue tomorrow again wouldn't be so bad. He is… sweet, in his own way._

"Okay, then. I will. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. Goodnight. Or morning. I'm not sure what is appropriate given the time." He face palmed in his own mind. He usually wasn't like this.

She smiled up at him as she began closing the door. "Goodnight, Rogue."

He turned to leave and rolled his eyes at himself when he heard the door close. _Sure, she's cute. But that doesn't give you an excuse to behave like a silly teenager around her_ , he scolded himself.

He was on his way to wake up the man drooling on the front desk when a man in boxers ran inside. From the guild mark on the man's chest, Rogue assumed that must be who Juvia was talking about.

Gray recognized him immediately and rushed to him with a desperate look on his face.

"Rogue! You might not remember me- I'm Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail. I really need your help. I can't find my partner anywhere! Maybe you can use your dragon slayer senses to find her? Natsu is pretty good at tracking that way."

Rogue didn't like the way he referred to Juvia as his 'partner'. Trying to keep an emotionless look and tone, he put his hands over both of Gray's shoulders and looked at him in the eye.

"Calm down. Juvia is back in her room."

Gray visibly relaxed at hearing this. His next thought was to go check on her and try to explain things. Based on the wet city he encountered when searching for her, he knew she must've been very, very upset with him.

"Thanks," Gray said, attempting to go towards her room. However, Rogue was still holding onto his shoulders.

"She is very tired. It's better if you don't bother her. Also, she will be staying in Wichita for another day. Sabertooth will pay, of course, so no need to worry about that."

"But I have to go talk to her. She doesn't- she just walked in- I didn't- Wait, it's none of your business anyways. Let go of me. I have to go talk to her."

Gray managed to push Rogue's hands off him. He had gone from flustered to defensive quickly. Rogue narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're why she was crying."


	5. Chapter 5

"You're why she was crying."

"Y-Yes. But it wasn't my fault!"

Rogue took a step forward, invading Gray's personal space. Gray held his ground but could tell the intensity behind Rogue's eyes could mean serious danger for him. As he spoke, Rogue's gaze never faltered and Gray could tell he meant every word.

"Your fault or not, she shouldn't have been out by herself the way she was. In Magnolia you might be a big shot, and they might let you go around doing whatever the hell you want, but Wichita does not operate that way. You are lucky I found her. If something had happened to her, it would be all on you. And believe me, you wouldn't get away with it by walking around naked, like you do over there."

Gray was about to protest when the room started becoming darker. Shadows were escaping from Rogue's feet in search of their next prey.

"You are not to bother her. If I even smell rainclouds approaching, you will find yourself wishing I hadn't. Understood?"

Gray usually didn't let others boss him around but knew he needed to let this go. Rogue was right. The skies were clear, so the water mage must be okay. Going to talk to her would only upset her again.

Rogue turned to talk to the hotel's concierge who was now awake. After a brief exchange, Rogue left the lobby, not bothering to check if Gray was being compliant.

As soon as Rogue was gone the lobby went back to its usual lighting. The concierge thanked a higher power that a fight hadn't broken out. Sabertooth had really straightened up in the past few months, becoming a protective, positive force in Wichita. The townspeople had almost forgotten how scary Sabertooth mages could actually be.

Almost.

Gray headed for his room and resisted the temptation of knocking on Juvia's door, which was right across from his. He went in and looked at the mess in front of him. Clothes everywhere, furniture turned over, even a broken lamp. He sighed and threw himself on the bed. _You're an idiot Gray Fullbuster_ , he told himself. _A damn fool._

Across the hall an unaware Juvia was taking a warming, hot shower. She thought about many things: Gray, the mission they'd come back from, what awaited her tomorrow. She thought about all the years she'd wasted fawning over Gray. _And for what? He's never loved you._ Her thoughts turned bitter as she remembered all the things she'd done for him and how she always defended him to the others.

"Gray, my darling," she ridiculed herself.

Her anger burned out not too long after, leaving her with an empty feeling. She sat on the edge of the bed with a towel wrapped around her, eyes focused on a dent in the wall. The energy and intent to get dressed left her body and she fell back on the mattress.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rogue's cape still over the chair she'd placed it on when she took it off. She recalled how warm and soft it had been when she wore it. _Does the dragon slayer use fabric softener?_ She giggled a bit at the thought. Rogue came off as serious and monotone easily but Juvia was used to Gray's cold and distant manner, and was thus able to see through Rogue's front. _He's just a big softie_ , she thought with a smile.

She stood to hang the towel back in the bathroom. Rather than searching for a fresh pajama set, Juvia only took out a pair of lacy, dark blue panties and pulled them on. She approached the cape timidly, feeling a little silly. _Everyone already thinks you're a boy-crazy stalker, what do you have to lose? It's not like anyone would find out._

Her self-pep talk worked and she took the cape, wrapping it around herself. _It smells like Rogue,_ she thought as she nuzzled her face into the fabric. She decided she liked the smell. It was warm and inviting, and Juvia closed her eyes to the memory of when he put the cape on her. He'd been so close. She could tell the smell on the cape wasn't from a cologne or some other product; it was his natural scent.

Juvia took the few steps from the chair to the bed in a dream-like state. She pulled back the bed covers but did not use them. Instead, she fell asleep with nothing but the cape to bring her warmth.

That was how Rogue found her later that day. It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Juvia hadn't gone to the guild to return his cape. Worried that she'd left with Gray on the train, he went back to The Charming Scoundrel and knocked on her door. He waited for a couple minutes but no response came, so he knocked again- that time a little louder. Still, there was no response. Starting to worry, he decided to shadow under the door. _Just a quick look_ , he told himself _. If she's simply still sleeping I can quietly shadow back out._

The sight before him was…breathtaking. Literally. Rogue stared at her with his mouth hanging open. Juvia's hair was sprawled in every direction over the pillow. The light coming in through the window made it look like it was glowing. He found himself wanting to touch it and run his fingers through the soft locks, but shook the thought off. He tried not to let his eyes wander to her body. Resisting was useless. He could tell she was wearing only dark blue- _sexy_ \- panties because she had shifted during the night and the cape- _my cape_ \- had slipped to barely covering her- _large_ \- breasts and- _creamy_ \- thighs.

Rogue turned to face the wall. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_ , he cursed at himself for entering the room in the first place. His blood started heading south and he shut his eyes in concentration. _Think sad thoughts_ , he told himself over and over.

Of course, this is when Juvia began stirring. Blinking a few times to accustom her eyes to the light, she saw a dark figure standing at her door with his back facing her. Taking notice of her clothes, or rather, her lack of clothes, she quickly pulled the cape to cover her modesty.

"Rogue! Um, this isn't what it looks like!"

She searched her mind for a logical, practical explanation but found none. He didn't turn around, partly because of her state of dress, and partly because his pants were tightening in an embarrassing way.

"So you _didn't_ sleep almost naked with nothing but my cape on?"

She thought he would be mad but there was something different in his voice.

"Well, perhaps it _is_ what it looks like... Juvia is so very sorry…"

Not knowing what to say, he just nodded his head a few times.

Juvia stoop up holding the cape to her front and frantically looked through her clothes for something decent to wear. She hoped he hadn't been there for long and that he hadn't seen much of her naked form, although a smaller, naughtier side of her wished he had.

"Uh… I'll be outside when you're ready." With that, he quickly shadowed out of the awkward situation. Letting her get ready would buy him some time to wish away his current condition.


	6. Chapter 6

Juvia stoop up holding the cape to her front and frantically looked through her clothes for something decent to wear. She hoped he hadn't been there for long and that he hadn't seen much of her naked form, although a smaller, naughtier side of her wished he had.

"Uh… I'll be outside when you're ready." With that, he quickly shadowed out of the awkward situation. Letting her get ready would buy him some time to wish away his current condition.

Inside, Juvia scrambled to get ready. She looked around after finishing getting dressed. Her eyes landed on the cape. _What do I do with this now?_

Rogue managed to gain back control over his body by the time Juvia came out. She was wearing a blue hat with white trim, tall brown boots and a long blue dress with long sleeves; the cut of the dress displayed her guild mark... and gave a generous view of her legs. Rogue felt his cheeks turning red again as he remembered earlier thoughts. _Soft, creamy thighs._

He spoke without meeting her eyes. "Hungry?"

"Um, yes. Do you know of any good places to eat around here?"

 _Are we just going to ignore what happened?_

"My guild has some very good cooks. Also, Yukino wanted to say hi. She has a soft spot for fairies."

 _I guess we are_ , Juvia answered her own question.

"Alright, then. To Sabertooth it is."

They walked in awkward silence for a while. Rogue was purposefully looking ahead, his hands stuffed in his pockets stiffly. Juvia wasn't sure if she should apologize or just keep quiet.

...

After what felt like hours, the silence finally got to her and she decided just to go for it.

"So... I'm sorry about earlier."

He nodded. She was walking on his left side and was able to notice blood rushing to his ear. _That's cute_ , she thought with a smile. She thought he wasn't going to say anything in return but he hesitantly opened his mouth to speak. He started several times, as if he couldn't decide what to say exactly, before finally getting the words out.

"Why, though?"

"Why I feel sorry?"

"No... why did you do it?"

Rogue wasn't an expert on women. He suspected this wasn't how they regularly acted, though. She didn't answer him right away and he glanced in her direction. Her face was a pretty, dark pink hue.

"I don't know..."

He wasn't pleased with the answer. Feeling as though she wasn't being honest he turned to look at her while still walking. She looked down and gave in.

"It was warm... it smelled of you. It- It made me feel like I wasn't alone."

Her answer was delivered in a quiet, timid voice. Rogue deemed this answer honest enough. However, a question popped in his head a minute later.

"You usually sleep...without clothes then?"

Her eyes widen at him. Not sure which response would be less embarrassing, she opted to shrug her shoulders at him.

"Sometimes..."

Rogue stared at her quizzically. _She sure is an interesting one._

Being single in a guild like Sabertooth was not a cake-walk for Rogue. Even before Sting took over as master, everyone knew that the twin dragons were the best. In a power hungry guild like that, being with a dragon slayer would increase anyone's ranking and influence. Although things have changed, Rogue believed this was still a factor. Now that Sting was no longer available, Rogue was second in command- and first in the desired bachelors list. Not that his position was all he had going for him. Yukino once evilly tricked Rogue into having a 'talk' about women. An uncomfortable shiver went down his spine just remembering the episode. According to her, he had a certain 'dark and brooding', 'mysterious' look about him that females found very attractive. Rogue had explained to her that he was simply not a very talkative person, more so if he wasn't interested in the topic or the person- both of which were often the case. She had giggled at him.

Rogue shook his head to get rid of the memory. They were nearing the guild.

"It's an impressive building," Juvia said. The Sabertooth guild was very well financed and it showed. Juvia's head had to tilt back almost fully just to read the sign above the door. As soon as they entered the guild went quiet and all eyes turned to them. Yukino quickly made her way to the entrance and captured Juvia in a bear hug. The guild un-paused at that and the noise resumed.

"It's so nice to have visitors from Fairy Tail! Come in, come in. Don't be shy- Rogue is the scariest one of us and even he doesn't bite." Yukino said with a wink, and excitedly walked Juvia to the bar area.

Rogue had tried to keep up with them but a green haired mage had stepped in his path. She twirled an emerald lock and batted her lashes at him.

"Hey, Rogue."

He tried not to roll his eyes.

"Hello, Amy, and goodbye." He stepped around her and was able to take an impressive three more steps before a blonde trying to pass a bra off as a shirt grabbed him arm. She pushed her chest out at him and spoke in an overly sweet voice. Rogue looked at where her hand squeezed his bicep, his patience starting to wear.

"Hi there, stud. I was wondering-"

"Yes," he cut her off, "I bet you do that a lot."

With that he shook his arm free of her hold and carried on walking. His eyes scanned the guild in front of him and found Juvia sandwiched between Yukino and Sting. They were clearly having fun talking about their favorite memories and people from Fairy Tail. Well, Yukino and Sting were. Juvia simply smiled and nodded whenever talked to directly. She gave him a look. _Help me._

After the way he had treated the previous two girls, the rest of his admirers refrained from approaching him. They were used to rejection, but Rogue was borderline rude today. Odd. They murmured to each other and Amy narrowed her eyes at Juvia after seeing a small smile forming on Rogue's lips when he looked at her. Amy tried to think of the last time Rogue had smiled at one of them. She came up blank. _Who is that tramp anyways?_


	7. Chapter 7

"Rogue, I'm thinking we should pay a visit to the fairies!"

Yukino excitedly clapped her hands in front of her. "That's a wonderful idea! Juvia, when do you leave for Magnolia? We should all go together."

Juvia looked at Rogue. He was quietly leaning on the bar next to Sting.

"Um, tomorrow morning, I guess."

She saw Rogue look away, the ghost of smile on his lips.

He wasn't particularly excited about having to ride a train just to visit the fairies but... _another day with Juvia_ , he found himself looking forward to it.

"Great!" Yukino celebrated. "I'll ask around, see who else wants to come."

With that she bounced away to different groups. Sting followed her enthusiastically. Rogue took the newly opened seat next to Juvia and waved the bartender over.

"What are you in the mood for?"

If that had been Gray she would be all over him, pampering him with sweets and un-returned kisses. However, she didn't feel the need to do that with Rogue. She thought about earlier. Gray would've called her a weirdo if it had been his cape. _Rogue just... accepted it._ It confused her. He confused her.

She gave him a timid smile. "Anything will do. Juvia isn't- I mean, I'm not a picky eater."

Embarrassed to have messed up again she looked down at her hands. He held two fingers up and nodded at the girl behind the bar.

"You don't have to do that, you know." His eyes examined her curiously.

"What?"

"Correcting yourself, I mean."

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"I don't want to be more of an embarrassment to my friends than I already am."

His eyes softened slightly.

"Why would you think you're an embarrassment to them?"

She looked back at her hands and shrugged.

An honest voice pulled her attention back to his eyes. "If you were my friend, I'd want you to be happy being yourself."

She smiled brightly and he couldn't help but give her a smile back.

* * *

Yukino tapped the back of her hand to Sting's chest.

"What is it?" he asked her, slightly bothered that she interrupted him. She motioned her head at Rogue and Sting followed her chin to him. He looked back at Yukino and they shared a wicked smile. _This will be a fun trip_ , Sting thought.

Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones to notice the change in the shadow dragon. Amy slithered her way to Minerva's side.

"I'd love to join you guys on your trip tomorrow," a fake smile plastered on her face. Minerva eyed her questioningly.

"Is that so? How come?"

"I've just heard soooo many stories about the wonderful Fairy Tail. It'd be a pleasure to meet them!"

Minerva had a bad feeling about it, but Amy was her guild mate. She had no reason to deny her the trip.

"Very well, then. We're leaving by train tomorrow."

"Perfect!"

Amy turned to leave, her expression souring now that no one could see it. _Rogue. Is. Mine._

* * *

"Thank you for the food, Rogue."

"Any time. I'm sorry about my guild mates... they lose control easily."

Juvia smiled. Sting had gotten drunk and started a fight with Rufus over something silly before she had even finished her rice. That started a guild-wide fight, with everyone breaking tables, opening holes in the walls and food flying everywhere.

"It's okay. Fairy Tail is not exactly the poster-guild for manners and etiquette. "

She chuckled at her own comment and he gave her a half-smile.

She stood there for a second later before turning to open her door. Rogue understood her hesitation. He didn't want to say goodnight either.

"So, uh, goodnight, Rogue."

"Goodnight, Juvia."

Rogue arched an eyebrow at her when she didn't step in and close the door.

"So...?"

She blushed. Unsure of herself she took a small step towards him. He followed her with his eyes as she raised herself on her toes and her face neared his. His heart was pounding hard in his chest but he felt as if the world had slowed down. He noticed her long lashes were actually the darkest blue instead of black. Her head tilted slightly to the left and those lashes came to rest on her cheekbones.

He finally let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when her soft lips passed his own and met with his cheek. She stayed there another second enjoying how he didn't pull away as Gray had done so many times.

When she finally retreated she searched his eyes. He swallowed thickly.

"Will you come tomorrow?"

Her voice was soft with a hint of fear. _Why would she be afraid of me now but not before?_ Rogue asked himself.

"Definitely."

She bit the side of her bottom lip when she nodded, a blush appearing on her cheeks. She stepped back and started closing the door. He turned to leave and she caught his last words for the night before the door fully closed.

"I hope my cape smells of you when I get it back tomorrow."

* * *

The group that ended up meeting at the train station consisted of Rogue, Sting, Yukino, Minerva, Amy, Rufus and Orga. The twin dragon slayers had gloomy expressions.

"I wish Lector was here," whined Sting.

"I wish Frosch was here," echoed Rogue.

The two furry companions had caught the exceed equivalent of a cold the night before and had to stay home resting, much to the dragon slayers' despair.

Yukino rubbed circles on Sting's back. "Aw, it's okay. You can lean on me if the train makes you sick again."

Sting brightened up some and gave his girlfriend a hug.

Rogue looked at his feet. Amy approached him. _This is my chance_. She saw him lift his head and look in her direction. She smiled at him and his frown disappeared.

"Hey, guys. I got a little lost, sorry!"

Amy looked behind her to see a blue-haired running at them. _Not her again!_

Rogue had been feeling pretty crappy about the upcoming train ride until he looked up and saw Juvia coming... wearing his cape around her shoulders.

"It's okay. I'm glad you made it. Oh-watch out," he caught her right before she hit the floor.

Amy rolled her eyes. _Alright, so tripping her into his arms wasn't the best idea._

Rogue held Juvia in his arms. The magic was broken by a loud cough and they looked at where it came from.

"We should start boarding now before the good seats are taken," Amy said annoyingly.

The pair straightened out.

"Thank you for catching me."

"Always."

He reached for her bags and she let him take them. _Always_ , she replayed his voice in her head.

"Nice outfit, by the way." He gave her a playful smile.

"Why, thank you," she replied with a knowing smile.

Against Amy's best efforts, Juvia and Rogue ended up sitting together. _Damn Orga and his need to be by the emergency exit._

The second the train started moving any sign of happiness was wiped off Rogue's face.

"Motion sickness?"

He managed a weak nod at her question. Burying his face in his hands, he let out a sad grunt. _I'm so pathetic._

Juvia felt bad for him. She understood how inconvenient traveling was for dragon slayers. She had gone on missions with team Natsu since joining Fairy Tail, and also traveled many times with her best and oldest friend Gajeel. Motion sickness was a dragon slayer's only, permanent, weakness.

Her hand gently rested on his shoulder. She whispered so only he could hear.

"Would you feel better if you lied down? Juvia wouldn't mind being your pillow..."

His body carefully shifted. His long legs bent over the seat and he scooted towards the window so his torso would fit on the seat. She helped him ease back and cradled his head on her lap. Giving him a soft smile her hand caressed his hair. His breathing evened out, his head unconsciously leaned into her palm. After a couple minutes he felt well enough to open his eyes.

When he spoke his voice was frail. "Thank you."

"Feeling better?"

"Yes." The corner of his mouth began turning up when the train passed over a bump. His eyes squeezed shot and his body curled in itself.

"Shhh," she soothed as she ran her fingers through his soft dark locks.

When he had relaxed again she reached for his clenched fists. He let her fingers trail over his knuckles, her touch warm and soft. He opened his fist to interlock his fingers with hers.

She placed a kiss on his forehead.

 _This is worth it._


	8. Chapter 8

The train stopped midway at a colorful town.

"Any riders for Magnolia must be back in the train in 20 minutes!"

The Sabertooth crew and Juvia stepped off to stretch their legs and, for the dragon slayers, to regain some sense of dignity.

Yukino had a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Rogue and Juvia awkwardly interacting. She had noticed their intimate ride and couldn't help but smile at them.

"Hey, Minerva," Yukino started, "Maybe you, Orga, Rufus and Amy should check out what all the commotion is all about. It seems like the town is preparing for a festival. Perhaps there's some sweet souvenirs for cheap!"

Minerva took one glance at Yukino's overly sweet smile and understood. She grabbed Amy and Orga by the wrists and pulled them towards the market. Rufus trailed behind them, his hat hiding the smirk riding on his lips.

"Great idea, Yukino. We will find something."

Juvia turned to Yukino to ask if they should go as well, but the celestial wizard cut her off.

"Sting and I should get going-"

A confused Sting interrupted. "We should?"

Yukino gave elbowed him in the ribs. "Yes. Don't you remember? We gotta find that thing from... that one store..."

He didn't quite understand but decided it was in his best interest to go along. "Yes, of course..."

They walked away rather quickly without saying another word.

Rogue watched them leave with narrowed eyes. Eventually, he simply sighed. _Subtle, Yukino, very subtle._

"Was it something I said?"

"No. They are just weird like that."

He gave Juvia an apologetic smile. She shrugged and looked around.

"What do you wish to do?"

He was feeling much better now that he was off that infernal beast.

"I'm in the mood for tea. Would you mind helping me look for a place to get some?"

Juvia smiled at him brightly. "Of course, not."

They walked in silence. Rogue wasn't sure how to be around her. He had liked how she cared for him. Depending on her didn't make him feel weak. It felt... _right._

Her hands fit perfectly in his; her scent carried his so well.

The ghost of her kiss haunted him. Under different circumstances would he have been the one to kiss her? Would he have pulled her lower so her lips met his?

There was only one thing bothering him about the situation. _You barely know her_ , he told himself. As much as being with her felt like he'd been brought back to life, he knew close to nothing about her. _She might not even be single._ Thinking of her and that arrogant ice jerk gave him a sour taste in his mouth.

"How about there?"

Juvia pointed at a small shop. The windows revealed a few tables and booths inside.

A nice older lady guided them to their table.

"What will it be? We have a couples special all month for the festival."

Rogue instantly went red but Juvia just smiled and asked the lady what the festival was about.

"Why, it's the Love Festival, of course! We have it all February and sometimes it lasts all the way to mid-May, if the buzz hasn't died down."

Rogue thought the Valentine's Day nightmare had stopped two weeks before. _Apparently, not here._

He made a mental note to avoid this town from January until April.

"Do you have chamomile-mint tea?"

"Sure do, sweetie!"

They both turned to look at Rogue who still had a blush on his face.

"I'll-I'll have the same."

The lady didn't miss a beat, giving them both a toothy smile and a wink.

"They'll be just a minute. Happy Valentine's Day. And may I just say, you are such a cute couple!"

Rogue went back to a dark shade of red and almost choked on his own breath. Juvia gave her a small smile and watched her disappear behind a set of doors.

"What a sweet lady."

Rogue looked down at the middle of the table. "Uh-huh."

They sat in a booth facing each other.

"Thank you for earlier."

"It was no problem. I have some experience with motion sickness dragon slayers."

He hoped they didn't all get the same treatment he did. Thinking about her touching anyone else produced a sting of jealousy in his stomach. The thought reminded him of something he wanted to clarify about a certain unpleasant Fairy Tail wizard.

"Juvia," he started, "before we get to Fairy Tail there's some... things... I would like to have clarified."

She gave him a confused look. He took a deep breath.

"When I found you, on the bridge, you were crying."

She looked down at her hands. "Yes."

Her voice was quiet and sad. Rogue felt something squeeze his heart.

"After dropping you off at your room that night, I bumped into a wizard named Gray. He's the reason you were crying."

It wasn't a question, so Juvia did not feel the need to reply.

Rogue carefully placed a hand over hers, slightly squeezing her hands and gently rubbing his thumb in circles over her soft skin.

His voice was soft but she could hear the hidden anger behind his words.

"Juvia, if he attacked you I need to know. He can't just-"

She looked up at him. "Attacked? Gray wouldn't fight me."

He sighed.

"I don't mean as in actual fighting..."

He saw her eyes grasp his meaning. They shifted to look at a spot on the floor a few feet away.

"No." A sad smile touched her lips. The sky outside became a light grey. "Gray would never touch Juvia like that."

He slid his hand off of hers. "But you wish he did."

Her hands felt cold without his. She wanted his warmth back.

"I..."

She dared to look at him but he wasn't looking at her. His gaze was lost on the people outside the window.

The lady came back with their teas. She approached them with a big smile that dropped when she sensed their depressing mood. Quietly, she left the tea cups on the edge of the booth's table.

Juvia reached for her cup and took a sip to prepare herself.

"Juvia thought she had a chance. She thought his lack of affection was just part of his personality. So, like the idiot she is, she did everything for him. Cook, clean, bake. All of Juvia's time and money wasted on him. For years, Juvia fooled herself into thinking he cared about her."

A fat tear escaped down her cheek. She wiped it off and cleared her throat.

"Juvia couldn't sleep- nightmares. Juvia knocked on Gray's door hoping he would let her stay with him for the night. But when she got to his door she heard things falling on the floor, breaking. Juvia thought someone was trying to hurt Gray so she became water and went under his door."

Her voice was losing its strength. She wasn't sure Rogue was listening but she needed to get it out; she needed to hear it.

"Juvia was wrong. About everything. Gray was with... someone. Juvia thought he didn't hug her or kiss her because he didn't like to do those things, but she was wrong. It was only because he would rather do them with someone else. Someone like him. Someone better."

Rogue watched rain pour down on the love festival outside. He tried his best to keep the hate and anger boiling inside him from showing. Her words banged against his head and chest, demanding action from him. Finally he turned to look at the girl in front of him. She was obviously trying, and failing, not to cry. A hand covered her mouth, her shoulders were hunched over, and her other hand shakily held onto the cup of tea. Did he cheat on her or did he simply take advantage of her feelings for him for years?

"Juvia, what he did to you-"

His fists and jaw clenched. He took a few calming breaths before continuing.

"Look, you..."

He had started with conviction. He had planned to scold her for giving that asshole so much, but was caught off guard by the wide, wet blue eyes that rose to look into his.

"-are beautiful." His eyes looked deeply into hers.

"Both on the inside and the outside."

A moment later she dropped her eyes. He saw the wheels turning in her head. She was debating whether to believe him or not.

He moved the tea cups to the side and pulled her hands into his.

"It would take a certain level of blind stupidity to take someone like you for granted. And about the same level of self-control for me not to pummel him if he ever crosses my path again."

An image of Rogue kicking Gray on the behind flashed in Juvia's mind, producing a giggle. Rogue gave her a smile.

Their moment was cut short by the loud sound of a train horn.

They rushed out, leaving some money on the table for the barely-touched teas. By the time they reached the platform, the train was already in motion.

"How nice of you to show up, eh," Sting called from behind them. Their group was leaning against a wall with their arms crossed.

"Sorry."

Yukino joined them seconds later. "Next train for Magnolia is in three hours."

"But all our luggage was on the train," Rogue said.

Yukino shook her head. "No, they're not. I don't trust the train luggage system so I always store our stuff in the celestial world."

"So we could access it any time?"

Yukino shrugged. "As long as I'm around."

"Well, it seems we have another 3 hours to enjoy the festival."

"The firework show is in four hours. It's the best part of the festival! You guys should definitely stay to watch it!"

The group turned to look at the train station employee that jumped in the conversation.

"Will there be another train we could catch if we stayed for the show?"

The employee shook her head but still had a bright smile on her face. "No. The station closes before the show so that everyone can go! A lot of the people here participate on floats or take their spouses or partners to the parade before the fireworks."

Sting saw the excited look on Yukino's face. He sighed. "I guess we could stay here for the night. Fairy Tail won't go anywhere, right?"

Yukino clapped her hands giddily in front of her and threw her arms around the light dragon. "This will be awesome!"

The rest of the group looked around accepting their fate.

Minerva assumed it would be up to her to be the responsible one. "I'll check the inns and hotels around to see if they can accommodate us. But if they can't, we are taking that train."

"Sounds like a plan," Orga agreed.

* * *

Apparently, people from nearby small villages did come into town for the festival, or at least for the fireworks, so the only rooms available were the most expensive ones. After some bargaining, they managed to get a reasonable price at one of the hotels. Rogue suspected it had more to do with Minerva's intimidating gaze than bargaining, though.

Rogue and Sting walked into their two bedroom suite. Rogue was glad they had separate rooms as he was sure Yukino would join Sting for the night eventually. _I definitely do not want to witness that._

Juvia and Yukino walked in a few minutes after the boys got settled.

"We got the suite across from you guys," Yukino wiggled her eyebrows at Sting.

Rogue stopped listening to their conversation then.

Juvia approached Rogue. "I'm sure glad we have separate rooms in case Sting comes over," she whispered, giving the intoxicating couple a quick glance.

Rogue quietly chuckled at Juvia's expression.

From across the room Yukino whispered into Sting's ear.

"Look at them. They are so cute."

Sting inconspicuously eyed his best friend and the water mage. They looked like they were sharing an inside joke.

"He does look happy with her, doesn't he?"

Yukino smiled sweetly. "He does. I mean, when was the last time he smiled this much."

Sting nodded. He was happy for Rogue, happy that he finally found someone like he found Yukino. However, there was just one tiny problem. "Yukino, she's Fairy Tail."

She sighed and looked back at the couple that had moved to the small kitchen by now.

"I know, Sting. If it works out do you think she would transfer?"

"I don't know. I know Rogue wouldn't ask her to."

Yukino hugged her dragon tight. "I know. It will work out somehow, don't worry."

* * *

The parade and firework show were everything the locals had made it out to be, and more. The floats were beautifully decorated with tens of thousands of fresh flowers. Some had enormous inflatable hearts dragging above them; others were illuminated with miles of pink and red lights. The fireworks were indescribable. Juvia couldn't describe how beautiful the show was with words; Rogue couldn't describe the show because he had been watching Juvia's face light up with each explosion in a way that made his heart beat harder in his chest.

He resisted the urge to reach out and grab her hand as they walked back to the hotel. They stood on the hallway in between their doors. Like the night before, neither wanted to end such a great night.

"Well... I think they went into my suite. You shouldn't have to worry about them bothering you."

Juvia gave him a pitiful smile. 'Yeah, looks like you're the one stuck with them. Sorry."

"It's ok."

They stared at each other for a minute. Rogue wanted to kiss her but after what she'd told him today he wasn't sure if he should give her more time or not.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a tight hug. "Thank you."

Rogue carefully wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't clear on what she was thanking him for. It didn't matter. All that mattered was how soft her hair was on his cheek, how perfectly she fit in his arms as if she was made to be there.

Eventually she pulled away. She looked at him expectantly.

He looked at her back.

"Goodnight, Juvia."

Her shoulders sagged a little.

"Goodnight, Rogue."

She quickly entered her room and closed the door behind her. _Why didn't he kiss me? Why didn't he invited me to his room?_

Rogue stood outside confused. Having her in his arms had been wonderful, but he had the feeling he messed up after that.

He walked into the suite, walked straight to the bed, and plopped down on it. After a few minutes of hard thinking he shrugged and shook his head. _Tomorrow will be another_ day, he thought. A sad voice responded. _Maybe the last day._

He got up to take a quick shower.

* * *

Juvia shuffled straight to the shower. _Maybe he doesn't see Juvia that way._

She thought back to their last few days together. He was so serious with everyone else, but so sweet with her. _Like a big brother would be?_

She groaned when the hot water hit her skin. _He saw Juvia almost naked. Did he like it?_

A smile came broke on her face. _He thinks Juvia is beautiful._

She got out, wrapping a plush towel around herself. She looked at the items in her suitcase. _Maybe... he is just shy._

She took out a set of dark purple lingerie. A sheer black robe peaked at her from beneath her day clothes. She always packed sexy clothes in case Gray ever showed any interest. _They will finally be appreciated_ , she thought.

With a mischievous smile she took out the key to the boy's room from Yukino's purse and headed across the hall.

* * *

Rogue walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. The towel drying his hair slipped to the floor when his eye landed on the beauty sitting at the edge of his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

"J-Juvia, what are you doing here?"

She stood and walked towards him.

"What do you think I'm doing here?"

Moonlight caressed her pale skin through the robe. Rogue knew he had to stop her before things got too far. Instead, he found himself backed into the wall, a cool hand pressed against his chest. Lips made their way from his collar bone to his ear.

"Juvia..."

His hands pressed purposely on the wall to keep from touching her, from losing control. A low growl escaped him when he felt her nibble his ear. _No no no. Pull yourself together._

"Juvia, stop."

She continued teasing his neck and shoulders.

"Doesn't sound like you want me to stop..."

He swallowed thickly. When a finger traced the elastic band of his boxers a shadow gripped her wrist and pulled it away.

"I can't- I can't do this, Juvia. I'm sorry."

She looked up at him angrily.

"Why the hell not?"

"I... you..."

His hesitation made her angrier still. As she spoke, Rogue saw steam rising from her skin.

"What?! What is it? I'm beautiful if I want someone else but not if I want you, huh?"

"No, Juvia. That's not it at all!"

The steam coming from her accumulated in the ceiling in a black cloud. Even the cloud looked pissed at Rogue.

"Right. Of course, it isn't. It's not like I'm barely dressed in your room practically begging you and you can't be bothered. Oh, wait, that is exactly it! You're acting like having sex with me would be a burden. A fucking sacrifice to make! Dammit, you're just like Gray-"

It could've been her anger impairing her reflexes or Rogue's swift movements, but Juvia didn't get to say another word.

"I am nothing like Gray."

His voice came from behind her where she stood pinned to the wall. Shadows held her wrists higher than eye-level; a hand held her hips against the wall and the other had pulled her hair aside so she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

"I want you, Juvia."

He pushed his body onto her to prove his point. A gasp escaped her when she felt his hardness.

"If it were anyone else's body calling out to me, if it were anyone making those lovely sounds..."

He pushed against her again, more slowly this time, and she let out a small moan.

"...we would not even make it to the bed."

The hold on her wrists loosened when he backed away from her.

"But it's not someone else."

Juvia turned her back to the wall. He was still close enough for her to feel the heat rolling off his body.

"Look around you. You're with a random guy at a random city in a random hotel room. You deserve better. You are special- in general and to me. I refuse to be a one night stand for you."

He cupped her cheek. She placed a hand over his.

"Juvia Lockster if you are mine it will not be because you feel unbeautiful and unloved."

"But I want this."

He shook his head at her.

"If you take your time to think about and eventually decide that this-," he caressed her cheek with his thumb,"-is what you want then okay. But not like this."

She looked him straight in the eyes, thinking. After a moment she looked down feeling embarrassed and disappointed but happy at how he thought of her.

"I guess I'll leave then..."

He stepped away to give her space.

"Y-You can stay if you want."

She stopped a foot from the door.

"Can we w-watch a movie or something? I'm not used to sleeping alone. Frosche is usually with me. The room feels empty..."

He trailed off with his eyes downcast and a deep blush in his cheeks. She smiled at him. He quickly looked up at her then looked away again.

"You'd have to put on some, um, less revealing clothes on, though."

"You're not wearing much yourself, you know."

She giggled at him as he dashed to the suitcase on the side of the bed. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants.

"Here."

He tossed some clothes at her. "You can put those on in the bathroom."

"Juvia didn't say she was staying..."

His eyes widened at the realization making her laugh.

"But she is."

A teasing smile after, she was in the bathroom.

Rogue had finished pulling on the sweatpants when the door to his room opened. _What's so wrong with knocking?_

When Rogue saw the figure walking in he groaned out of annoyance.

"I really am not in the mood for this. Just get out please."

"Oh, common. Don't act like you don't want me."

Rogue rolled his eyes at the green haired woman in front of him.

"I don't."

Her naughty expression turned vicious.

"What is wrong with you? Do you know how many men wish they were you right now?!"

"I don't know and I don't care. I advise you pester one of them instead before I report you to the guild for harassment, though."

He turned his back to her assuming she would leave then. Her tone went back to that fake tone that reminded him of the hookers in the bad part of town.

"Rogue. Serious, stubborn, tensed, Rogue. Stop fighting this. We were meant to be."

Her hands snaked around his torso. He visibly recoiled from her touch and moved away.

"Last warning, Amy. Get out."

"Look big boy, you just need someone to help you unwind. I guarantee you I'll be much better than that blue tramp you keep around."

A wall of shadows rose between them and pushed her out the door. The shadows bent into a box around her, trapping her in his magic.

"Oh, Amy. You must be delusional to think you can walk in here and insult someone you can't even compete with. You're lucky I don't find you worth getting a suspension for."

He walked past her to the suite's main living area. The shadow box dragged her behind him. A shadow knocked on Sting's door.

"What are you doing?!"

His cold eyes met her panicked ones.

"You didn't seriously think I'd just let it go, did you?"

"Wait, no! I'm sorry!"

Sting came out.

"The hell is this?"

His hair stuck out in random places. Rogue was sure they had interrupted something.

"She refused to accept a no and leave my room."

Sting sighed.

"Amy, that's the last straw."

"But Master-"

"Don't. You're rude to other guild mates. You're disrespectful to clients and civilians. And now this."

"No, Master. Please. It won't happen again!"

"No, it won't."

Sting shook his head and removed her guild mark. Rogue recalled the shadows then. He turned back to his room. Amy sat on her knees with her head down. Sting and Rogue were surprised when she let out an angry roar and snakes wrapped around Sting and Rogue's necks.

"You are fools! I'm better suited to rule this guild than those idiots you two chose. But no matter. You'll both be out of my way soon enough."

More snakes slithered over their bodies, squeezing their arms to their sides and preventing them from breathing. Amy let out a high pitched laugh at their struggle to break free. Suddenly, water scorched her bare skin. Amy's pained screams drowned in her throat as scalding water rushed around her in a bubble. The snakes around they guys' necks disappeared.

Juvia stood by Rogue's door wearing one of his hoodies. Her face was livid as she walked toward the woman struggling for air. Rogue watched Juvia stand in front of Amy, who was begging as well as she could for mercy. Juvia cocked her head to the side wordlessly. Her arm pulled back and her fist promptly connected with Amy's nose.

The green haired woman fell on her back holding her nose, whimpering. The water around Amy disappeared and she dashed for the door.

"You'll regret this. All of you will."

Rogue and Sting were the only ones able to hear the whispered threat.

Yukino came out of Sting's room wearing his shirt. A necklace of red encircled her throat.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?"

Sting rushed to make sure she was unharmed.

"I kicked Amy out of the guild... she didn't take it well."

"No kidding. I was waiting for you to came back when something started strangling me."

A shiver went down her spine. "I hate snakes."

"Juvia, are you okay?"

She shrugged at them.

"Juvia is water. Water cannot be strangled."

Rogue smiled at her.

"Makes sense. Thank you for your help."

Sting nodded his thanks as well. Juvia's state of dress did not go by unnoticed by Yukino.

"We should give them some privacy, honey..."

Rogue's face fell at her comment. He looked at Juvia. His hoodie was just big enough on her to hide her curves and her bare upper thighs. It didn't take much to guess what they were thinking.

"Yukino, it's not like that."

"Sure, it isn't..."

Sting and Yukino disappeared behind their door. Rogue buried his face in his hands.

"She'll never let it go now."

Juvia's laughter dissolved his worries and he laughed with her. She grabbed him by the hand and guided him back to his room.

"So, what kind of movies are you into?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Did I not give you a pair of sweatpants?"

"They did not fit Juvia," she said with rosy cheeks.

He tried his best to not look at the curves that were visible over the hoodie.

"Oh."

Asking her to stay had been a good idea at the time, but now that he looked at her with her legs folded in front of her as she surfed the On-Demand movies available, he realized the night would be harder than anticipated.

He was thankful for the ridiculously large bed the room had. Settling as far away from her body, he quietly watched her eyes light up with laughter and horror at the movie. He usually liked watching Cabin In The Woods, but she was a more rare and entertaining sight.

"Are you usually this quiet?"

"Yes."

She rolled over onto her stomach, her body perpendicular to his. She looked up at him from where her hands propped her head up.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't mind, you know."

He arched an eyebrow at her, now turning his face in her direction.

"What don't you mind exactly, Juvia?"

Her eyes held his for a moment. Her voice was now a bit less playful than before.

"The way you look at me."

"I imagine a girl like you would be used to it by now."

She gave him a half smile.

"You imagine wrong."

He took a deep breath to keep from becoming angry at Gray again. Juvia was gorgeous. Men would have definitely noticed, perhaps just not the one she payed attention to.

"This is nice."

Her voice was far away. Her eyes roamed the entire room and eventually roamed over him. He was afraid she would try to seduce him again when she began inching closer, but held his ground regardless.

"What is?"

He only watched as she took hold of his hand.

"How you don't pull away."

Her fingers locked with his and her eyes closed.

He watched her fall asleep on his bed feet away from him. His last thoughts before drifting off were of her voice. _This is nice._

* * *

Rogue woke up with a dead arm. He opened his eyes and saw the water mage had taken his arm hostage as a cuddle buddy. _Great, now what?_

He decided to wait it out. Patience was not an issue.

He studied her as she slept, not really sure how the day would unfold.

He meant what he'd said the night before. It was easy to picture waking up everyday to the beautiful girl that was now next to him. However, he understood that she carried baggage. Not only had she been pinning for that other guy for years, she also wasn't in his guild. And while she clearly showed interest in him, he wasn't sure if her current behavior towards him would continue once they got to Fairy Tail, once Gray was back in the picture.

 _Of all the girls out there, it had to be the difficult one, didn't it?_

He reached over and tucked some loose hairs behind her ear. She stirred slightly but didn't wake.

The clock on the night stand said it was midday. _Not a morning person, huh?_

Rogue didn't mind. Night was his thing anyways.

He closed his eyes for a second to survey the suite. Sting and Yukino were gone. No surprise there.

The black in his eyes hadn't faded when he opened them up and met Juvia's blue ones.

"That's interesting."

He blinked away the darkness, willing the white of his eyes to reappear.

"I'm sorry. Didn't realize you were awake."

"Can you close the curtains, please? It is way too bright in here."

She closed her eyes again and clutched his arm tighter.

Rogue quietly commanded a shadow to do what she asked, a bit surprised at her reaction.

"You aren't scared."

Most people freaked out when his eyes became black orbs.

"No reason to be..." she mumbled sleepily.

Just like that she went back to sleep.

Rogue felt a warmth spread through his core. He closed his eyes, a smile hanging on his lips, and went back to sleep.

Neither realized it then, but that was the moment in which Rogue Cheney fell in love with Juvia Lockster.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I know where I'm taking this and how it will end, but found myself rewriting these particular scenes over and over. Some versions were way longer but didn't feel right. The next chapter will be much longer and definitely sooner. Thanks for all your support!**_

 _ **-Sincerely, Scurtle.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Juvia sat on the train, thinking.

When they got to the train station, Rogue decided he would travel by shadow instead of train. Yukino had asked him if he was sure he could do it and he said they were close enough to Magnolia for it.

That left Juvia to sit with Orga, a mountain of a man with green hair to match. She didn't mind Orga. Although usually silent and intimidating, he had an irrational fear of traveling, for which Juvia told him talking would help. Their rather one sided conversation, with Orga nervously rambling on and Juvia mostly absentmindedly listening, lasted the entire ride.

She understood shadow traveling would be more comfortable for him, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Rgoue also wanted some time away from her. She played over their morning in her head over and over, trying to figure out why.

* * *

 _Rogue came out of the room with an alarmed expression. He soon saw Juvia by the kitchen holding a mug to her lips in an effort to hide her giggling._

 _"Good afternoon," she said, her voice filled with amusement._

 _He regained his neutral composure and gave her a court nod._

 _"Good afternoon."_

 _When he awoke and found the bed empty, he thought something had happened to her and rushed to search the suite. Feeling dumb, he now wondered why he had panicked so._

 _He sat on a stool by the bar and watched her fight the smiles and laughter escaping her._

 _"What?"_

 _She eyed the messy black hair that brushed his shoulders and stood out in all directions. His shirt was full of wrinkles and his sweatpants rode low on his hips._

 _Definitely different from the usually formal, carefully groomed Rogue._

 _Certainly adorable._

 _"Nothing, nothing," her voice sang playfully._

 _She turned back to the kitchen._

 _"You strike me as a black coffee, no sugar, kind of guy. Wrong or right?"_

 _Juvia thought she caught a faint blush before he stood up and moved past her._

 _"Wrong. I can make my own coffee, but thanks."_

 _She placed a hand on his chest and bullied him back to the stool._

 _"Oh no, sir. Just tell me how you like it."_

 _He sighed and turned his head to the side._

 _"Fill half the mug with milk. Add 6 spoon-fulls of sugar and 4 of vanilla cream. Then pour coffee until the mug is about three quarters full."_

 _After a few seconds of silence he looked back up to her face, his own quite red._

 _She smiled at him with her eyebrows raised._

 _"Anything else?"_

 _He shrugged._

 _"Maybe a sprinkle of cinnamon."_

 _That was when she lost all self control and laughed._

 _His bottom lip stuck out in a pout and he moved to stand._

 _"I told you I can make it-"_

 _Her hands pushed his shoulders down to hold him in the seat. In a quick movement she pecked his cheek._

 _"I'll make it. You're just... full of surprises."_

 _She proceeded to make the barely-coffee coffee. He sat on the stool still thinking about her lips on his cheek._

 _When she was finished, she gave him the mug and propped her face up across from him on the kitchen island. Her bright eyes watched him take a small sip of the liquid._

 _His eyes lit up momentarily when the coffee first made contact with his taste buds._

 _"Thank you."_

 _He cleared his throat nervously. Her staring was making him self-conscious._

 _"It's great."_

 _She stood up straight and gave him a big, sweet smile._

 _"You're very welcome, Rogue."_

 _He gave her a small smile in return._

 _She drank her much more coffee-like coffee as she watched him chug down the rest of his._

 _The lacrima in they'd forgotten in his bedroom started ringing loudly soon after- their cue to leave for the train station._

* * *

The noise inside the Fairy Tail guild could be heard from at least a block away.

"We are definitely going in the right direction."

Juvia gave Yukino a smile.

"I checked in with Mirajane last night. Natsu, Lucy and Erza got back from a mission two days ago and haven't gone on another yet."

Yukino cheered and Minerva gave Juvia a smile that wasn't meant to be intimidating.

Rogue walked towards the back of the group. He tried to act casual about it, but could tell Juvia wasn't fooled. Either way, he felt this was for the best. On the way to the train station he found himself wishing Juvia could stay longer. But that kind of thinking was dangerous. Regardless of whatever feelings he may or may not admit to himself or to her that he had for Juvia, Fairy Tail was her home. Even if she did like him back, it was likely she herself didn't fully know how much of her heart still belonged to Gray.

No. He needed distance. He convinced himself that staying away from her was for the best for them both.

Juvia opened the doors and all she heard were the lovely screams of her guild mates welcoming everyone in.

Old friends reunited- Natsu and Sting started an eating contest, Minerva and Erza talked by one of the tall tables, Laxus and Orga stared each other down before shaking hands and downing beer after beer in silence, Yukino and Lucy made everyone wonder why neither guild had cheerleading teams.

Rufus found himself in a very interesting conversation with Freed, which seemed to Juvia like a likely thing. The odd part was the absence of a Team Natsu founding member. Juvia tried not to look for him, or even think of him, but she unconsciously surveyed the room every couple minutes or so.

* * *

Rogue took a corner table towards the back of the guild. He was soon approached by Gajeel and two cute girls that could've passed for Juvia's younger sisters.

"Rogue," Gajeel nodded at him with his arms crossed.

Rogue nodded back before they both broke out in smirks and shook hands.

"Quite the lively guild you have here," Rogue said as his eyes roamed the hall.

"Hey, let's just say I don't blame ya for picking a back table."

One of the small girls elbowed Gajeel, not that he really seemed hurt by it.

"Woah! We aren't that bad."

Rather than lashing out as Rogue expected him to do, Gajeel merely grunted at her and rolled his eyes.

Rogue took that moment to more closely inspect the girl. Her voice along with stance and a certain look in her eyes made Rogue think she wasn't as young as he had initially thought. He extended his hand towards her, a quiet smile on his face.

"Rogue Cheney. It's a pleasure to meet the woman that can so bravely and easily tame Gajeel."

She blushed deeply and Gajeel immediately protested a weak defense that no one believed.

"Levy McGarden," she said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Wendy Marvel. I'm sorry to interrupt, Mister Rogue, but I was wondering where Frosche was?"

Rogue switched his gaze to the other girl. He remembered her faintly from the Grand Magic Games.

"A sky dragon slayer, correct? I'm afraid Frosche and Lector stayed home, sick."

Her whole being deflated before bouncing back.

"Oh...If I visit Sabertooth can I play with Frosche, please?"

"Of course. If Frosche wants."

"Great! Thank you, sir!"

The blue haired girl skipped away, managing to nearly trip twice and actually trip once before reaching a table where three exceeds sat. Rogue took that moment to look at Juvia again, who had been pulled to a table with Yukino and other Fairy girls.

Gajeel noticed who Rogue was looking at and remembered why he had come over.

"So, Rogue, I wanted to thank you for bringing Juvia home safely."

The shadow dragon returned his focus to Gajeel and Levy now sitting at his table.

"It was no problem."

Unconsciously his eyes wandered back to her.

"Look, Juvia is my oldest and best friend. More like a sister really. So I was pretty pissed to find out Gray had left her behind."

Rogue wasn't sure yet what or how much to tell Gajeel about the circumstances regarding her staying with them.

"I understand."

"Rogue."

The two dragon slayers locked eyes.

Gajeel was no fool. He may not be book smart like his shrimp, but he read people very well.

Eventually Gajeel sighed and looked back at Juvia.

"I never liked Gray anyways. Shouldn't have let her go with him."

"Juvia is an adult. Besides, I doubt, given her _infatuation_ , she would've listened."

"Why did she really stay behind?"

Rogue hesitated. Gajeel was generally not very serious but he had this tone he reserved for things that truly mattered to him. Rogue wasn't sure if he could face Gray without losing control of himself, but he was certain Gajeel would rage.

Levy joined the conversation then.

"Gray told us it was because she was tired from the mission, but it's not like her to leave him, or change plans without telling us. We are just worried about her."

Rogue stole another glance at Juvia. As if she felt his eyes on her, she looked their way and gave them a confused smile.

Rogue sighed.

"Alright. But only because I have no grounds on which to tell her to stop pursuing him."

The couple nodded.

Rogue told them everything. How he found her alone in her own rain, how she could've gotten into real trouble. He told them about his encounter with the infamous ice mage, and about the conversation at the tea shop the day before. He was careful about phrasing the way her self-esteem was on a limbo. He shared his doubts about her learning her lesson and changing her ways.

Well, he told them _almost_ everything. He left out the incident with the cape or where she slept the night before. Intentionally, he left out the part where his heart beat just a little faster around her, or how her laughter illuminated the shadows inside him.

Levy calmed the iron dragon down by rubbing circles onto his back with her little hand.

"I told her time and time again to stop but she is so damn stubborn. He could do no wrong in her eyes. Well, he 'bout to do nothing at all after I get my hands on him!"

"Gajeel!"

Levy tired to pull the angry dragon slayer back down on the seat.

"He's not even here," Levy told him gently. Gajeel grumbled some profanities but took a seat.

"And you!"

His accusing finger jabbed the air a couple inches from Rogue's face. The shadow dragon kept his cool, only lifting an eyebrow at Gajeel.

"Why do you two reek of each other? I can smell her on you and you on her. It's making me sick!" he whispered angrily.

Rogue swallowed.

"It's not what you think. I promise."

Gajeel gave a huff but didn't attack him. Still giving him the evil eye, he lowered his finger.

"I know. The scents would be a lot stronger," he gagged slightly," but still. Don't think I haven't noticed where your eyes keep drifting off to."

Rogue took a deep breath. He forced himself to look down at his hands.

"I..."

Levy smiled at him.

"She's great, isn't she?"

"Levy!"

"What?" she fired back at Gajeel. "Rogue's a decent guy. Much better than Gray at least."

"Being better than Gray means nothing. It's like 4-day-old food being better than 5-day-old food, and I want neither touching Juvia."

"Uh-" Rogue tried to interject in his defense but was cut off by Levy.

"That's unfair. Don't you think Juvia deserves someone that will make her happy?"

"How do we know this clown would? He's broken plenty of hearts before."

"Ahem," Rogue cleared his throat loudly, "still here."

Levy gave him an apologetic smile.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"I'll be honest with you. I like Juvia. But it wouldn't work out. Don't get me wrong. She _is_ great. I mean, she's kind, and understanding, and beautiful, and funny and she wiggles her nose in the cutest way when she-"

"Was there a 'but' coming?" Gajeel asked, visibly uncomfortable.

Rogue shook his head to clear his mind of all the wonderful things about Juvia.

"Right. But-"

"Hey guys! What's going on?"

All three jumped in their seats and looked at Juvia coming at them from a few feet away.

Juvia tried to ignore their guilty faces but it would be lying to say she wasn't concerned. Rogue could've told them about the last few days, or Gajeel could've threatened to kill Rogue, or, probably worse, maybe Levy was trying to talk Rogue into marrying Juvia.

The three sitting down didn't have to keep their phony, nervous smiles on for long. Before Juvia could reach them, the doors to the guild opened and Gray walked in.

"Juvia, darling, heard you were back!"


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm sorry, Rogue. King's orders. There's nothing I can do."

Rogue threw his arms up in frustration. His body slumped on Sting's office chair.

"Maybe it's for the best...," Sting mused.

Rogue shot his best friend an angry look.

"Fine. But don't expect me to... socialize."

Sting nodded back at him.

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day in Fiore. The princess could not have asked for more perfect weather for her beach birthday party.

Rogue felt he was being punished.

The day was too hot and way too bright for his taste. What was worse, the best magic guilds were invited to attend. _More like forced_ , Rogue thought bitterly.

He chose the furthest spot he could get away with and stuck a big umbrella into the sand.

"Gwogue!"

He rolled his eyes at the bundle of joy that haunted his existence.

"Hello to you as well, Lady Starlight," Rogue replied as the platinum blonde baby girl attacked him with giggles and smiles. The girl stretched her tiny fists towards Rogue and cried at her mother until she gave in.

"Alright, alright. I still don't understand why she likes you so much," complained Yukino as she placed the girl next to the shadow dragon. Truth be told, he was little Star's favorite person and it made Yukino kind of jealous.

"I promise I have tried everything to reverse that," Rogue said with a sigh. Reluctantly he let the girl crawl around him and play with his hair.

Sting winked at his wife mischievously.

"Well, I'm sure Star will be safe with her godfather. What do you say we go for a swim?"

Yukino giggled and gave Sting her hand before turning back.

"Rogue, would you mind-"

"Just go."

Baby Starlight inherited as much light and joy as her parents, which at her age translated to boundless energy with which to bother Rogue. But he consoled himself with the fact that she didn't speak much yet.

* * *

Juvia watched him set up as far away from the party as possible. She had almost forgotten how intensely dark his black hair was. In that moment, the sunlight gave it a deep purple shine that brought so many memories back.

"Hello? Juvia, did you hear any of that?"

"Huh?"

Lucy gave her an odd look but repeated herself.

"The princess wants us to set up next to her tent. And she wants us in her volleyball team. You do know how to play, don't you?"

Juvia stared at Lucy for a second as she processed the words. She scolded herself for letting her mind wander towards him.

"Y-Yes. I know how to play. Sorry, it's a bit too hot," she lied.

"Oh," Lucy replied,"here. Drink some."

"Thanks."

She glanced sideways as she tilted the water bottle to drink from it. Her eyes met with Gray's narrowed ones.

* * *

Rogue was starting to relax under the shade provided by the umbrella when he heard something approaching. He managed to catch the volleyball mere inches before it hit baby Star. In an instant she was within his protective embrace. Shadows unconsciously took over a five feet radius.

"Who the fuck threw that?"

Levy slowed down when she saw where the ball had gone. She flinched a bit the part of the beach that had been engulfed by shadows. _Oops_.

"Uh, Rogue?"

Rogue narrowed his eyes at the little blue haired mage hesitantly coming towards him.

"Sorry! Erza gets a little competitive..." she glanced back to where Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel were playing volleyball.

Rogue got a hold of himself when he saw the look on Levy's face. The shadows disappeared with a sheepish look.

"Oh, Miss Levy. Forgive my language. The ball almost hit Starlight."

At the sound of her name the baby girl yelled _Gwogue_ and waved her hands up at him. Levy eyes it up at the baby girl in Rogue's arms.

"Aww. That must be Yukino and Sting's? She is just adorable!"

Rogue rolled his eyes. Most women said that until they got close and...

"Ow! What was that for?" Levy puffed at her attacker.

Baby Starlight had landed a solid one right on Levy's nose. She looked at the blue haired mage with a pout and leaned her head on Rogue's chest.

"Muah Gwogue."

Rogue sighed in response, as usual.

"She gets a bit... territorial... around others."

"You don't say," Levy said as she rubbed her nose.

"Here. Try and let it not happen again, please."

Levy took the ball back. She looked at the game then back at Rogue.

"Yeah, no problem. We could use another player, actually..."

"No, thanks. I have to watch Lady Star."

Levy held his gaze for a second before nodding and turning back.

"Well, if you ever get out of babysitting duty..." she said as she walked away.

Now that Levy was no longer a threat, Star went back to her usual giddy self.

With a deep sigh, Rogue sat back down and placed baby Star next to him. He glanced back to the group playing volleyball. He told himself he wasn't looking for her; that he was just keeping an eye on the party.

He recognized the blue-locks easily as her head turned away from him. Immediately, he looked away as well.

"I'm better off here with you, anyways. Right, Star?"

Starlight giggled and clapped her hands at him. Rogue gave her a sad smile.

* * *

"Everything's okay! We almost hit a baby though, so let's dial it down some," Levy gave Erza a pointed look.

"A baby?" she heard Juvia ask quietly. Juvia had been trying her hardest not to look in that direction. The last time she did, she thought he almost caught her staring.

Levy turned and eyed her honorary-sister-in-law.

"Yes."

"Oh..."

A light went out in Juvia's eyes.

"...Yukino and Sting's baby. Starlight. Rogue was watching her," Levy said carefully, studying Juvia's reaction. She thought she saw the water mage perk back up a bit at the explanation.

"Oh, I see. I'm glad she is okay."

Juvia turned away from the group to drink some water, but Levy caught the look in her eyes.

* * *

"Babysitting? Oh, I never thought I'd see this!"

Rogue looked up at the man laughing at him.

"Says the married one," Rogue snapped back.

"Oi, being married ain't nothing to be ashamed of!"

Rogue laughed at Gajeel's reddening face.

"Maybe not. Being as whipped as you are is, though."

"Shut up!"

"What brings you here, Gajeel?"

"Levy sent me," he said while scratching the back of his head. "She wants me to convince you to join the party. There will be a bonfire later."

Rogue looked at the sea ahead.

"I'll pass."

"Yeah... the invitation was a formality. She's telling Yukino about it as we speak. There is no hope for you," Gajeel smirked.

Rogue cursed under his breath. Gajeel laughed at him before taking on a more serious tone.

"Will you be okay?"

"It's been three years, Gajeel. I'm over it."

"Rogue... she made the wrong choice. We know that. She knows that..."

Rogue's jaw clenched and he stood up, taking baby Star into his arms as he did so.

"Like I said. I'm over it."

Gajeel watched Rogue tensely walk to where Yukino brightly waved at him from.

"Sure, you are," Gajeel sighed.

* * *

Avoiding her was nearly impossible. Even though there were hundreds of mages at the beach, the princess' bonefire was more of a private affair. It was only a few dozen of the best wizards in all of Fiore that sat in a big circle roasting marshmallows.

Finding a seat had felt like a crucible. It wasn't the lack of seats, of course. The problem was location. Finding a spot where she wouldn't be within sight or within 10 feet of him was quite difficult. Eventually, he ended up between Orga and Laxus, who blocked most of his peripheral vision, and, in consequence, Juvia and Gray.

"Thank you all so very much for coming to my birthday party. It has been so amazing to be away from the castle enjoying simple pleasures, like the beach and s'mores, with friends... even if the royal guards are still here."

The princess blushed and a laugh roamed throughout the circle. With that, the princess sat. Natsu, enthusiastic as always, started cheers and the birthday song.

Eventually Starlight bullied her mom into letting her sit on Rogue's lap. Laxus and Orga weren't too excited by the idea, but as soon as baby Star landed a mean right hook on Laxus, the thunder dragon was smitten.

"What do ya say the Thunder Legion starts training a second generation?" Laxus asked Freed next to him. Freed gave the giggling child a horrified look that turned more tender the more he watched her. _Perhaps a baby wouldn't be such a bad idea._ Freed's cheeks colored and he gave Laxus a small nod.

* * *

She's heard rumors here and there; a couple short relationships; even a few one-night-stand stories had made their way to her from heartbroken girls. As much as she tried to forget he existed, one of Fiore's top three eligible bachelors would always pop up in conversations and lacrimas.

She was glad Laxus covered most of her view of him. Gray had been watching her every move for the last few hours, yet she couldn't help but steal glances every once in a while. Right now she was limited to his long, strong legs. She could also make out tiny limbs hanging and swinging around.

The thought of Rogue bouncing a toddler on his lap was warmly amusing. She caught the smile forming on her lips before it developed further. _Stop this._ She turned to Gray. She smiled at him and received an insincere smile in return. Inwardly she winced at the look in his eyes. Keeping the smile plastered on her face she grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Having a good time?"

"Of course," she said,"are you?"

He laced his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand, perhaps a little too hard.

"Of course," he mimicked.

* * *

" _So_ glad we bought this place. I can't imagine having to look for a hotel right now."

Yukino let her body fall on the sofa. It was close to 2 a.m. Some people were still at the beach celebrating, but after the baby her stamina for that type of thing had greatly been affected. The fact that Sting fell next to her, looking every bit as drained as her made her feel better.

Rogue came in behind them carrying a sleeping Starlight. He paused for a second when he saw the couple on the couch. Sting and Yukino had passed out where they sat. He smiled at their joined hands. They always found each other somehow.

He made his way to one of the rooms.

 _"I can't do this anymore! The soap makes me gag and this bed is too soft!"_

Yukino was 6 months pregnant when Sabertooth bought houses throughout Fiore. Although it was mainly for Yukino's comfort, the investment was appreciated by the entire guild. Most major cities had a place for Sabertooth mages to rest comfortably and for free when on missions. It improved morale and expanded their range, as wizards were more willing to go on far away missions now.

Rogue took Starlight to one of the rooms. Before tucking her in he wiped the marshmallow and chocolate stickiness covering most of her face, hands and... feet. He didn't even want to guess at how or _why_ that got there. After some struggle, Star let him go and instead hugged the pillow close. Before leaving the room he checked the lock on the window. They were on the second floor but just in case. He stepped out and left the door slightly ajar so she could be heard if she cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Juvia dragged Gray home. In his drunk tantrum he switched between giving her the cold shoulder and lashing out at her. She tried to ignore most of it, telling herself it was just the alcohol speaking, but she knew that was a lie. When they got home she helped him get to the toilet almost in time.

"I guess I should be apologizing," Gray said as he wiped his mouth. Juvia thought for a second her night would get better.

"I must not be attractive you this way, huh? I bet you'd prefer it was that creep here in the bathroom!"

She gagged when vomit-spit landed on her cheek.

"Oh yeah, you would like that wouldn't you? Couldn't take your eyes off him the entire night. Well, guess what?"

He shakily stood up and took a hold of her by the upper arms. She winced at his fingers digging into her. His face came close to hers, his sour breath attacking her with every word.

"You. Are. Mine. Ya hear?"

She swallowed thickly. Her head turned slightly sideways and down as she quickly nodded. He let go of her to go back to puking. When he was done she struggled to help him wash up and took him to bed.

It seemed to her the most dangerous part of the night was over. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"You're nothing to him, anyways. He couldn't even stand the sight of you," he mumbled before she heard soft snores.

* * *

Rogue flicked Sting on the ear. The light dragon awoke with a start.

"What? Yes-No-I was awake."

He looked around in confusion before realizing it was only Rogue. His best friend smirked and took a seat nearby.

"Ugh, what a night," Sting said. He rubbed his face with one hand; the other softly squeezed Yukino's. She gained consciousness slowly. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Sting and she smiled.

"Star is upstairs sleeping."

They couple gave him a sweet smile and a thank you. Yukino then remembered the s'more massacre from earlier and closed her eyes with dread for a moment.

"How bad was it?"

Rogue chuckled a bit at her expression but waved her worries aside.

"She's done worse. I cleaned her up the best I could. A shower would've been better but it would've woken her up with fresh energy."

They shared a frightened look at the prospect of Star waking up, then cracked up.

"I don't know how we could be doing this without you, Rogue."

Yukino stretched out her hand and him. He gave her a half smile and took her hand, giving it a light squeeze before letting it go.

"You guys go to bed." He looked directly at Sting. "You look like shit."

"Hey! I have a fine lady here who would disagree. Right, honey?"

Yukino gave him an apologetic look.

"Sure..."

They all laughed again. They barely had time to hang out without the baby. Dealing with Starlight was more chaotic than having had normal triplets. It took a lot out of Yukino and Sting. Rogue was glad the stress didn't ebb away at their relationship or at the friendship he had with them. Even through the fuss, they were still themselves.

"Just this one time I'll help you out," he said. "But don't expect this to happen again."

Shadows extended from his feet. They climbed up the couch and under the two wizards. Rogue raised his hand through the air. The shadows followed his movement, suspending the mages over the couch. He stood and guided them up to the stairs to the room next to Star's.

"I really don't understand why you don't carry yourself like this. If I could do this I'd float around everywhere. Hell, I'd make my shadow look like a flying throne-"

"Shh. Sweetie, you're taking the relaxation out of this."

Rogue rolled his eyes and set them down.

"Have a great night."

Rogue turned to leave but remembered who he was talking to.

"And don't you dare wake me up before noon."

Yukino smiled guiltily.

"We'll try not to."

Rogue narrowed his eyes at them one last time before finally closing the door.

He carefully opened Star's door. Sticking just his head in, he made sure she was okay. The bed wasn't that high but just to make sure she didn't hurt herself he'd surrounded it with extra cushions and pillows. Once he was certain she would be alright, he left, leaving the door parted like last time.

Finally, he could worry about himself. He felt very tired, but couldn't fall asleep. After a while he walked down to the kitchen. Maybe a full stomach would put him to sleep.

 _"You strike me as a black coffee, no sugar, kind of guy. Wrong or right?"_

He let out an angry breath. He did not want to think about her. He told himself he had no right to. _She's with him._ _Not you. Him._

He chewed his sandwich more roughly than he had to. Why couldn't he forget about her? There was absolutely no reason she should be so important. He'd been with all sorts of women- sweet, driven, caring, stunning women- and none of them held his interest for long. Some never did to begin with. So how is it that the one woman he has no business thinking about is the only one on his mind?

Before he finished his third sandwich he felt an odd sensation. He couldn't put his finger on what it was but it felt familiar.

With horror he realized it was the rain outside. It wasn't just the sound of it; it was the smell of it. That scent he had done the impossible to erase from his memory.

His foot tapped quickly on the floor. _No,_ he denied his impulses, _this is Magnolia. If she was truly in trouble there are plenty of other people that would help._ He tried to reason with his body.

He felt himself getting agitated. The dragon beneath was not happy.

In the end, he grabbed his cape and headed out. _Just going for a walk,_ he told himself. _Just a quick walk to clear my thoughts._


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note** : Please keep in mind the rating.

* * *

She managed to get out of bed without waking Gray up. The bathroom smelled foul from earlier, so she quietly cleaned it. The work kept her from thinking much. That she was glad for.

As she wiped the mirror she noticed spots beginning to form where Gray had grabbed her. A sob caught in her throat. She looked away and continued. When she was done she took a calming shower. She felt guilty for the events of the night. If she hadn't been so wrapped up in Rogue, Gray wouldn't have gotten drunk, wouldn't have been mad at her, and wouldn't have given her those bruises. In the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't excuse him but she couldn't help it. She told herself everything would be alright in the morning, and went back to bed.

"What took you so long?"

She startled at Gray sitting on the bed. Trying to act normal she smiled at him.

"Just taking a shower. I felt a bit sticky from the seawater."

"Right." He patted the bed next to him. "Common then."

She tried not to show any fear as she climbed the bed. He reached out for her and pulled her towards him. His lips crushed hers in a forceful kiss.

"Darling- can we- take it- a bit slower?" she asked carefully between kisses. He pulled back enough for her to see the anger in his face.

"I-I mean, you must be tired. Let me-"

"I can't touch you now?"

She gulped and quickly shook and nodded her head. "No, of course you can!"

"That's what I thought."

He shoved her down against the mattress. His body loomed over her. She knew it best to hold back cries and complaints when his hands were too rough, when his nibbles turned to bites. When he was done with her he rolled over and went to sleep.

Tears silently fell on her pillow. There had been a time when she looked forward to his touch; a time when he didn't scare her. She tried to focus on those times. Perhaps if she thought about them enough, they would come back.

In the end, it was memories of someone else that made her body stop shaking.

 _"My name is Rogue Cheney, from the Sabertooth guild. What may your name be, my lady?"_

His serious face flashed in her mind.

 _"It would take a certain level of blind stupidity to take someone like you for granted. And about the same level of self-control for me not to pummel him if he ever crosses my path again."_

She remembered the anger in his eyes at the time. It was a different one from Gray's. A tiny voice wished for Rogue to bust through the door and take her away from here; away from him. A firmer voice told her it would never happen. It told her this was all her fault.

* * *

Rogue found himself on a street he'd never been on before. The rain wasn't consistent. It would be light one second and pouring the next. He tried to ignore it. _You don't care,_ he repeated over and over, _you don't. You don't._ He looked at the houses. Most of them looked abandoned. Only a few had porch lights on, and even those seemed gloomy. Maybe it was just the late hour.

His dragon thrashed inside him when he passed one of them. The farther away he walked, the worse the feeling got. Finally, he decided to walk back. _Just out of curiosity._ He found himself stopping in front of a small, sad house. He stood still. He could hear uneven breaths. A heart beat faster than normal. The weird rain had messed with his sense of smell but he decided to give it a go. He took in a deep breath and almost gagged.

This was Gray's house. The smell of cleaning chemicals mixed with vomit almost made him gag. Sometimes he wished he didn't have such sensitive senses. This was definitely one of those times.

Juvia's scent was almost masked by Gray's. He didn't want to think about it, but his mind cruelly told him they must've had intercourse recently. He didn't like how deeply the information affected him. Even as he knew she was in bed with someone else, his mind, his body, his heart, still asked for her.

Footsteps tore him away from himself. They were ever so soft.

 _Fuck it._ He turned to shadow and sneaked in. He saw Juvia walk into an empty attic. She walked to the corner opposite of the doorway and leaned against it. Her body slid down the wall defeated. Her forehead rested on her knees. Her arms pulled her legs close.

Whatever hurt she'd caused him, whatever restraints kept him from letting her back in his life all these years, vanished. Without thinking he came out of shadow mode in front of her. He kneeled in front of her. She felt a hand pet her hair. With a gasp she looked up. Rogue watched fear be replaced with relief.

"Rogue..."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Juvia."

She thought maybe she was dreaming. Was she hallucinating?

"Oh, I have gone crazy after all. It all feels so real,too," she whispered sadly.

"Why-Why are you crying?"

Her eyebrows furrowed at him. If he was a product of her imagination, he would be kissing her and holding her and telling her everything was going to be okay.

Her eyes went wide. "Rogue?"

He looked back at her with concerned eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked away at her question.

"I went out for a walk and... just sorta.. ended up here. I... I'm sorry."

He stood up. "I shouldn't be here."

She sat frozen looking up at him. So many nights she had wished for this. "Wait. Don't go... please..."

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. He once again saw fear in her eyes. He helped her stand up.

"Juvia?"

Gently he cupped her cheek to wipe the tears away with his thumb. He was surprised to see her flinch in pain. He gave her a questioning look. Carefully he lifted the hair covering her ear to find teeth marks. Some were only the start of a deep, dark bruise; others had broken the skin. She looked away in shame and pulled the hair back.

Rogue had encountered several women that were into rough stuff. But something was definitely wrong here. His eyes focused, turning black, and looked at her. The darkness had cloaked the marks on her skin but he could see them clearly now. He stepped away from her.

"It's- It's not what you think," she pleaded with her eyes for him to let it go. He didn't looked convinced. If anything her words pissed him off more. "Gray just gets carried away sometimes..."

Rogue closed his eyes and took several calming breaths.

"How long?"

She didn't respond so he opened his eyes and asked again.

"I don't know... a while..."

His eyes roamed over her again. She cowered under his gaze, wrapping her arms around her torso. She began sobbing again. He stepped back, bringing an arm around her. She leaned into him, fully crying now.

"It will be okay. I promise," he soothed into her hair.


	15. Chapter 15

He was doing his best to think of the situation rationally. What would he do if that wasn't Juvia in his arms crying?

Get outside help. Contact some type of authority. He knew he first needed to get the victim to safety, _then_ worry about apprehending the suspect.

That word bothered him. _Victim_.

Juvia had been long gone by the time Rogue rose through the ranks in Phantom Lord. But stories of the Element Four outlived Master Jose's reign. He recalled hearing of extraordinary battles and powerful enemies easily taken down by the guild's elite. Some of the older members would tremble and shake just thinking of her.

The creature he held was but an echo of her former self. Gray had slowly but steadily taken her piece by piece. Rogue had seen Juvia several times throughout the years. Each time she looked less like the girl smiling at him sipping coffee from across the kitchen counter. He could never understand why she stayed with Gray. He has lied, and cheated, and manipulated her. Yet she always picks him.

But looking down at her he realized he could not hate her. Be angry at her? Perhaps. Not that it lasted very long.

He purred softly as his palm traced soft circles on her back. She visibly calmed at his touch.

No. He could never hate her.

A noise made him straighten.

"Time to leave."

Juvia looked up at him confused. Soon after Gray's angry shouts bounced through the house. Her eyes became panicked.

"Go, quickly! If he finds you here-"

His eyebrows furrowed at her whispered words.

"I'm not leaving you."

Shadows began to pool at their feet. Juvia looked frantically between them and his face.

"He won't let me go, Rogue. He will look for me. And when he finds me he will be even angrier. Please just leave. I can calm him down but not if he sees you."

Rogue could hear Gray stomping through the house. He would realize where she went soon.

"Juvia," his eyes looked firmly into hers. Shadows climbed up their bodies without hesitation.

"I'm not leaving you here. I'm taking you somewhere safe."

Behind her frightened eyes he saw a hint of hope. Shadows swallowed them and raced out as Gray reached the top of the stairs.

* * *

Rogue's shadow reminded Juvia of the times she would run away as a child. It had always been a lonely life for Juvia due to her magic. Children loved playing in the rain, but they would always get tired of it after a while. Then they would get mean. Being a teenager was especially rough. Luckily, she figured out early in life that water healed, it comforted. Whenever she felt particularly sad, she would find a deep body of water and swim all the way to the bottom. The water would welcome her every time. There she felt surrounded by the one thing that would never reject her and always be there for her: cool, embracing water.

Being in Rogue's shadow was much the same. Somehow she could see the world around her (she was sure if she reached out she could touch it) yet be in a space separate from it. The shadow felt cool and soothing on her skin. It was both one and many, like being caressed by a flower with dozens of velvety petals. Juvia couldn't remember the last time serenity had filled her soul like this.

* * *

When they resurfaced from the living room, Rogue was concerned for Juvia for a second. He didn't take people on shadow rides with him often. In fact, only Sting and Gajeel had experienced it. Sting when Rogue was young and was still learning to control his powers; Gajeel when they fought a few times. Neither would describe it positively (a traumatic accident if one were to ask Sting- although he does have a dramatic flare). So when they came out and he saw Juvia's unresponsive, unfocused eyes he worried a bit.

"Juvia?"

She didn't appear to hear him. He tried again, with a firmer voice this time.

"Juvia."

Her slightly parted lips came together as she blinked into focus.

"Are you... okay? Did-did I hurt you?"

She stared at him with wide eyes that he wasn't sure how to interpret. After a couple seconds she seemed to fully come to.

"Yes. I'm... I'm fine."

He looked down at her unconvinced. She looked away.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain. It was rather... enjoyable."

She glanced quickly at his face. He looked surprised and a little confused.

"Where are we?" she quickly changed the subject. There was a tan couch nearby. A lacrima hung from the wall across from it, and a coffee table sat between them. There was a love seat to the right and a recliner to the left. None of the furnishings were from the same set but they all seemed to match. It wasn't because of color or patterns. None seemed to be the same fabric either. However, although Juvia couldn't put her finger on why, they all felt like they belonged together.

"This is Sabertooth. Magnolia branch."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Follow me. You'll have to take my room, seeing as everyone is already asleep in the others."

"Everyone? Rogue, I really shouldn't be here... I don't want to cause any trouble."

He stopped walking. His voice was soft yet strong.

"Juvia you are safe here. He won't find you. He can't, even if he tried."

"What do you mean?"

"We have enchantments in place. Only Sabertooth mages can find or enter the house."

She looked slightly relieved but hesitant still. He only looked at her, wondering what he could possibly say to erase that look from her eyes.

Many people thought Rogue emotionless and monotone but that's because they don't know him. Juvia could read his red orbs like the weather. The warmth in his eyes thawed out her fears. She would have to face Gray at some point, but not tonight. Tonight she was with Rogue and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. If he says she's safe here, it must be true.

She gave him a nod and mustered up a small smile.

"Thank you, Rogue."

He returned the nod.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head even though her empty stomach hated her for it.

"Okay. Come then."

He gently guided her by the elbow. They passed by several rooms on the first floor, instead going up the stairs and all the way down the hall. There were three doors at the end. One directly in front of her, and the other two opposite each other to her sides. She noticed the one on their right wasn't closed all the way.

"One second."

Rogue peaked inside the open door. Juvia didn't want to be nosy so she quietly waited for him. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of toys and stuffed animals on the floor. Rogue straightened back up and moved the door back to how it was before.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes she wakes up and watches lacrima Netflix on her own for hours before she falls back asleep. She's a nightmare the next morning. But she's out for good. I guess we have sugar crashing to thank for that."

Juvia couldn't help but smile at him. She liked it when he rambled on like that. His ears would usually turn red from embarrassment, making him even cuter.

"No need to apologize."

He swallowed quickly and went back to his normal stiff self. With a hand he motioned for her to open the door across from the baby's. She did so and stepped in. The bed was black with purple accents; a thick, black curtain covered the window. A picture of Sting and Yukino with Stralight and Frosche sat on the nightstand. The couple was smiling down at their baby as she happily held Frosche tightly.

"There are no women's clothes here but I could fetch you some from Star's room if you want? Or you could wear some of mine."

Juvia looked down at herself. Was something wrong with her clothes? She wore a silky grey dress that stopped above her knees.

"Nothing against what you're wearing of course. It's just that..."

She looked up at him questioningly. He looked down with sad eyes.

"...it's just that you smell like him."

His voice was so small she almost missed it. But she didn't. And the deep hurt he'd tried to hide rung painfully through her core. She wanted to say something, anything to make it better, but there was nothing that would. With an apologetic nod she approached and opened the closet. She found a shirt that was large enough to be considered a short dress on her.

"I'll be right back."

Rogue disappeared through a door different from the one they came in. She changed clothes quickly. After some hesitation she decided to put the old ones in a corner. Rogue came back a short while after she was done.

"Would you mind turning around for a moment?"

She wasn't sure why he'd asked but she did so anyways. His hands carefully ran through her hair. Although her roots hurt in some places due to Gray's _enthusiasm_ , Rogue was so gentle with her that it felt almost therapeutic. After a moment she realized he was trying to tie her hair back. She was a bit disappointed that he managed to do it so quickly. Also a little surprised.

She turned back around to meet his eyes. When he saw her expression he gave her a sheepish look.

"Star makes me do her hair sometimes. You have a lot more of it but I figured it shouldn't be that hard... it's okay, right? Not too tight?"

Her eyes softened with every word.

"No. It's lovely. Thank you."

He cleared his throat.

"Let me take a closer look at your ear then."

She reluctantly tilted her head sideways so he could. With her hair out the way, the wound was clearly visible.

"Why don't you take a seat? This won't take long but no need to be standing really."

She walked to the bed and took a seat on the edge. He went again through that door, which she now saw lead to a private bathroom. When he came back there was a small white box in his hands. He kneeled in front of her. Because of the bed, he was a couple inches shorter. He set the box down on the floor and took out a small tube of cream.

"This shouldn't sting too bad."

He guided her chin to the side with one index finger; the other applied the cream delicately on the open skin.

"Is there anywhere else?" he whispered. She took a deep breath and lifted the shirt a bit. There were half-moon shaped traces of raw skin close to her hip bones. He tried not to picture Gray's nails digging into her skin carelessly as he...

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and hopefully get rid of the anger and disgust that filled him. Without meeting her eyes he applied the cream on there, too. He was almost afraid to ask, but he might as well her it over with already.

"Anywhere else?"

Juvia felt the uncomfortable, painful bruises scattered throughout her body, but no other sharp stings. She shook her head and heard him release his breath. After putting the white box back in the bathroom he tucked her in for the night.

"Do you need anything else? More blankets or pillows? A glass of water?"

She looked up at him from the warm cocoon he'd made around her.

"No, thank you." She paused so he knew the following was different. "Thank you, Rogue."

He brushed some strands of blue hair that'd escaped away from her eyes. With a sigh he shoved his hands in his pocket and looked away.

"We'll talk tomorrow. For now, rest. You are safe here. There's nothing to worry about."

He seemed to think of something that made him cringe slightly.

"Except maybe Starlight."

She gave him a questioning look that he responded with a forced smile.

"Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything."

Rogue walked away. As he was about to close the door he heard her call out to him softly.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Rogue paused. He almost said yes immediately, but caught himself.

"I... can't. Goodnight, Juvia." He closed the door behind him and stood still outside. After a minute he recovered, took some blankets and a pillow from Star's room, and took over the living room couch. He was dead-tired but couldn't fall asleep. He could hear Juvia's light sobs, he shaky breath, the fast beating of her heart. It wasn't until she passed out, finally spent, that he was able to.

* * *

 **Hey guys :) This story has now been added to a RoguexJuvia community recently created by** childlikesmiles **called** _I'll be there..._ **. If you or your favorite RoguexJuvia author(s) want a story featured there, just shoot us a quick message! Yours always, Scurtle.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Someone crashed into him as he turned to leave._

 _"I'm so sorry-"_

 _"Juvia?"_

 _Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice._

 _"Rogue? What-What are you doing here?"_

" _I was on my way back to Wichita and Yukino asked me to pick some things up for..."_

 _Yukino's pregnancy was still a secret; the only ones who knew were Sting, Rogue, and herself. Although the store he was in sold mostly herbs and blends specialized to deal with pregnancy symptoms, there were a few other things their teas could be used for. Rogue was hoping Juvia didn't ask too many questions, when he realized she was putting several items for checkout._

 _" ...what are_ you _doing here?"_

 _She couldn't possibly..._

 _"Oh, just getting some things for Porlyusica- she doesn't enjoy trips to the city."_

 _Rogue wasn't sure if he truly believed her or if he chose to, but his only reply was, "Oh."_

 _Again, he found himself behaving like an idiot. He stood there awkwardly, unsure whether the conversation was over or not._

 _"So, how are you? I hear Sabertooth has been doing very well. Wichita was ranked on the top three safest cities in Fiore, right?"_

 _Rogue mentally slapped himself into acting like the secure, intelligent, logical grown man he usually was._

 _"Uh, yes. Crime is virtually non-existent."_

 _She stood next to him at the entrance with a bag in her hand._

 _"How about you? How have you.. been?_

 _He realized about half-way through that he didn't really want to know. After only six months since their last encounter, she must still be with her precious Gray. He risked a glance at her face and caught a distant look._

 _"I'm ok," she looked up at him and gave him a smile. It seemed a little forced._

 _"Oh, good."_

 _Her lacrima started ringing. She reached into the folds of her skirt to take it out and answered it, giving Rogue an apologetic look._

 _"Yes, I got them. Now? I kind of wanted to go get some..."_

 _She gave Rogue an odd glance._

 _"Half an hour, please? A friend is back in town and... I don't think you'd know her... Phantom Lord... uh-huh. Okay, thanks. I love you."_

 _Rogue arched a brow at her obvious lie. She shrugged sheepishly and gave him a small smile._

 _"It's just easier that way. So, tea?"_

 _He merely nodded and followed her down the strip mall. They eventually reached a small tea shop. The alleys nearby were dark and the neighborhood didn't even look like part of Magnolia. Rogue had a feeling she purposely took him somewhere no one would recognize them._

 _A small, thin man sat them towards the back and took their order. Juvia smiled when Rogue asked for a lavender and vanilla tea with extra honey. When the man left, they pair sat in silence facing each other._

* * *

 _As much as Juvia tried to convince herself otherwise, she had missed the man in front of her. Everything, his intense red eyes, to his always-surprisingly-sweet interior._

 _Gray hadn't been exactly what she expected. When he suddenly declared his undying love for her, she expected things to be different, better. She found his kisses cold. And not just temperature wise. They had slept together twice now and, even though he seemed to enjoy himself, she felt it wasn't because of her. He had barely looked her in the eyes. There was a distinct disconnect. But she told herself it was normal. They hadn't been together for that long, after all. It would take time for a deep bond to form, right? They just needed more time to get to know each other better. That's all._

 _The only thing making holes in her theory was the man quietly watching her from across the table. Why did six months with Gray not make her feel as... important... as six minutes with Rogue? In this moment she felt wanted. She felt desired. Not only sexually, but also as an individual. If she let him, Rogue would listen and dissect her every word. He could sit for hours studying her, learning about her, without judgement, and without getting bored._

 _Had she made a wrong choice to give into Gray? But hadn't he been what she'd always wanted?_

 _"Juvia."_

 _His voice brought her back to reality. She looked into his red orbs and waited._

 _"What are we doing here?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _He sighed and took a sip of his tea._

 _"I'm sorry, Rogue. I know it's not fair of me to say this but, I missed this...," he looked away from her, "I missed you."_

 _"This was your decision, Juvia. You wanted him, remember?"_

 _He wasn't judging or reprimanding. If anything, he sounded... sad. Tired. "I've missed you, too. I don't know why but..."_

 _Again he sighed and drank his tea. There was silence for a while. Juvia wished he would say something, but at the same time she didn't want to hear the hurt in his voice when he did. When they had finished their tea, the man asked if they wanted the check. Rogue searched Juvia for a moment before asking for a refill._

 _"It's been more than half an hour," she said. He thought she would leave. Instead, she asked for a refill as well._

 _"Frosch was sad that she didn't get to see you."_

 _He gave Juvia a half-smile that she returned. "Where is she now?"_

 _"Back at the hotel. It seems On-Demand and room service are preferable to herbs shopping."_

 _Juvia smiled. "Perhaps I ought to pay her a visit. I'm late as it is, anyways."_

 _Rogue hid a smile behind his tea cup. "Perhaps you should."_


	17. Chapter 17

_Juvia cowered away from him. His eyes were mad with rage._

 _"You will always be mine, Juvia. There is no escaping." He smiled cruelly at her as his frozen-solid fist came down on her. Juvia closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow. Instead, she heard a heavy_ thump _against the wall. When she opened her eyes, she saw Gray's unconscious body in front of her._

 _"Juvia," a soft voice called out to her. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"_

 _The voice sounded concerned; it was worried about her. Strong arms picked her up and carried her away. She found comfort in his scent, nuzzling her face into his warm neck. She no longer felt afraid. He was there._

* * *

The smell of something cooking woke Juvia up. She felt better than she had in a long time. Well, until she moved. The good feeling from her dream couldn't compete with her sore, aching and bruised body. Ignoring her stomach's complaints to move faster, she slowly got up from bed and headed to bathroom. She looked rough, but there wasn't much she could do other than wait for her body to heal.

* * *

Yukino was happily making breakfast for her family. She had stopped thinking of their group as, well, a group. After everything they'd been through and done for her, the people upstairs were her family. She hummed an upbeat, cheery song as she mixed in chopped up pieces of sausage into the scrambled eggs bowl.

"Good morning," a timid voice called out to her. Yukino turned towards the voice a bit shocked. Juvia stood at the entrance wearing one of Rogue's flannel pajama sets. Yukino smiled brightly at the water mage.

"Good morning! I didn't know we had guests!" The celestial wizard gave Juvia a warm hug. Juvia tried her best to keep the flinching to a minimum. Yukino noticed, but didn't say anything. She turned and continued to move quickly through the kitchen.

"I guess I'll need to make some more food. Do you like pancakes? Eggs? I have some bacon in the oven. Let me get more fruit from the fridge. Hungry? Oh, silly me. Why else would you be awake this early? Don't think I've forgotten you're as bad as Rogue in the waking/morning department."

Juvia tried to keep up with Yukino's ranting. It had been a while since she had seen the tigress. A smile took over Juvia as she watched her roam speedily through the kitchen. "Do you want any help?"

Yukino stopped what she was doing (which was actually several things at the same time) to give Juvia a sweet smile. "I would love help."

Juvia returned the smile and threw on the extra apron hanging nearby. "I'm not nearly as good or as... fast... as you. But I could cut up the fruit?"

Yukino clapped her hands together. "Perfect."

* * *

Pots were banging and food was sizzling. Rogue did his best to ignore the noise coming from the kitchen. He was very grateful for not having to cook his own breakfast but did Yukino really need to do this at 8 in the morning?

With a sigh he accepted that he couldn't go back to sleep anymore. He felt the night before with every muscle that whined when he sat up. _It could be worse_ , he told himself. Unfortunately, that only made him think of Juvia's damaged body. How could someone do that? He couldn't imagine hurting someone he cared about, someone that trusted and loved him, like that. Worse yet, he knew how a lot of those bruises came to be. He swallowed back the bile that arose from thinking about it.

Reluctantly, he headed for the kitchen.

He leaned quietly against the entrance. Juvia and Yukino were laughing and talking as they cooked. The way they interacted, anyone else would think they were best friends, related perhaps.

Yukino noticed him eventually. She was long past being startled or surprised by how easily he could go undetected.

"Good morning!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Everything about that sentence is already wrong." He sat on a stool, folded his arms over the kitchen isle, and buried his face in them. His muffled voice delivered the complaint Yukino was already expecting. "I'll be quiet," he mimicked.

Yukino gave him a sheepish smile. "Technically, I said I'd _try."_

Rogue grunted. After a moment he lifted his head and stared at the giggling girls in front of him. He gave them a hopeful smile. "At least Star is still sleepi-"

He was cut off by a baby's cry. All hope drained from his face and he bumped his forehead against his forearm several times before getting up. "I'll calm the beast."

Yukino laughed at him. "Thank you. Bring her right on down for breakfast."

Suddenly she froze and turned to Juvia, then to Rogue again. Her eyes were wide.

"How do we handle this?"

Rogue calmly looked at Juvia. "It doesn't help that she's wearing my clothes. She'll be able to smell that."

His eyes flashed Yukino a panicked look before going back to the normal neutral. "We'll figure it out. What's the worst that could happen?"

Without waiting for an answer, he shadow dashed up the stairs.

Yukino turned to a confused Juvia. "He's getting Starlight. She's a sweet girl, really. Except to, um, competition."

Yukino gave her an apologetic smile. Juvia just furrowed her eyebrows. "Competition?"

They heard Star before they saw her. "Gwogue! Gwogue! Gwogue!"

The pair came in, with Starlight sitting on Rogue's shoulders. Her hands played with his hair as she chanted his name excitedly. Juvia laughed at Rogue's tortured expression.

"Time to come down now, Star. Gotta eat breakfast. Yum," he tried to persuade the baby to let go of him. Baby Star hugged his head tight. "Noooo. Here."

Rogue sighed. "You can't eat there, Star. You'd get food on my hair," he explained calmly. The girl seemed to seriously consider this. Finally, she said okay and let Rogue put her on her high chair.

Juvia smiled at the scene. Yukino had continued preparing for breakfast but Juvia was captivated by the two. "He's really good with her."

Yukino smiled at them and talked to Juvia over her shoulder, hands still dealing with eggs on the frying pan. "Yes, he is. When I got pregnant, Sting freaked. So did I. Neither of us felt ready for a responsibility like this, you know? To this day, Sting and I have our doubts. Should we have let her eat that? Should we let her do that? Are we doing things right? "

Yukino joined Juvia in watching Rogue share apple slices with Starlight.

"But Rogue is always there. As soon as we found out, we told him. He was as freaked as we were, of course, but he didn't let it show. He was our rock. Still is. I don't know how we could've... or would... do this without him."

Yukino wiped a tear that was threatening to leave her eyelashes. She gave Juvia a big smile and went back to serving plates. "And Star just adores him. He's her superhero. He likes to pretend it bothers him, but I know it makes him happy. He's always wanted a family and well..."

"Are the pancakes going to be done soon? I'm afraid apple slices aren't going to hold her attention much longer," Rogue called out, interrupting Yukino.

Juvia met Rogue's eyes. She blushed at being caught staring. He waved for her to join him.

"Now, Star. This is Juvia. She is a friend of your momma and daddy, and mine. So you'll be a good girl, right?"

Juvia smiled hesitantly at the child. The baby studied her suspiciously. "Shhhoofffi..."

Rogue shook his head. "Juvia," he repeated slowly, markedly pronouncing every syllable. Star's eyebrows came together. She looked at them with determination. "Shh-sh-Ju," Rogue nodded at her with a smile, "Ju-phia. Juphia?"

Rogue smiled at her. "Close enough. Good job, Star."

The baby smiled proudly at him and giggled with joy. Juvia thought this was the moment to speak.

"Hi, Starlight. It's very nice to meet you."

The girl went back to measuring Juvia. Eventually she pointed at the clothes Juvia was wearing. "Gwogue!," she said accusingly. Juvia saw Rogue starting to panic. This could get ugly soon.

"Oh, yes. These are Rogue's. He let me borrow them for a little bit, because I forgot to bring some. I'll give them back, I promise." Juvia went on a limb and stuck her pinky out. Star pursed her lips but took the pinky with her own. Juvia smiled. "Is it okay if I sit here for breakfast?"

Rogue watched in amazement as Star nodded. Juvia sat next to Star, opposite Rogue.

"Juphia," the baby called.

"Yes, Starlight?"

Small fingers reached for her hair. Juvia leaned closer so she could reach it. Star took a lock carefully, admiring the vibrant color. She smiled up at Juvia shyly, who was smiling back at her.

Deeming it safe enough, Rogue left them to go talk to Yukino. She stood across the kitchen also mesmerized by what was happening. For a moment they both just stood there. "Talk outside for a minute?"

Once in the living room, Rogue took a deep breath. "Well, that was unexpected."

"Considering I didn't realize she was here, yes. Yes, it was." Yukino gave him a look.

"Rogue, you know I like Juvia. Certainly more than the other girls you've brought home. It seems Star agrees... but I don't like what happens afterwards."

She pulled him down to sit next to her, placing a hand on his arm. "Rogue, I don't want you getting hurt again."

He closed his eyes. Yukino was right. He knew that. But...

"It's not that simple."

"I know you have strong feelings for her but..."

"No. I mean, yes. But it's not just that this time."

"Oh?"

He opened his eyes. She saw a deep pain that made her eyes start tearing up. Her hold on him tightened. "What's wrong, Rouge?" she asked softly.

"Gray... he hurt her. Not like the other times. This time, he literally hurt her. And I'm certain he's been doing so for a while now."

Yukino's sweet face crumbled. She glanced back at the fairy that was laughing and playing with her daughter in the kitchen. Rogue buried his face in his hands and tried to hold himself together.

"I went out for a walk and I just... I found her. She was crying in a corner. I should've left, I know. But she was so scared, Yukino. I could _feel_ it, her fear. The despair. The pain. I couldn't... and when I saw what he did to her..."

His voice was a whisper that vibrated with rage at the end. Yukino worried at his tone. "What? What did you do?"

He sat back up. "Nothing. I just brought her here. It takes everything in me not to go kill him."

Yukino wrapped her arms around him. "Don't. We have to do this the right way. We'll contact Makarov and have this straightened out. It will be okay."

"What's the point? I doubt she would testify. She'll probably just go back to him the second she sees him.I can't do this, Yukino. It's bad enough to know she is with him. I can't simply live out my life knowing he could be hurting her while I do nothing."

It broke Yukino's heart to hear Rogue speak like this. It wasn't just the words; it was his voice. She could hear him breaking. Rogue was their rock but when it came to Juvia he shattered like glass. She was angry at herself for not knowing what to say. In all likelihood he was probably right. Not knowing what else to do, she just tightened her embrace.

They heard movement coming from upstairs. Rogue gently pushed her away. He looked up at the ceiling. "Time for breakfast."

When they walked back in the kitchen they found Star snuggling against Juvia, who was giving Sting a apologetic look.

"I can't believe this. My own child turned against me. It's like Rogue all over again!"

Yukino and Rogue laughed at Sting. He gave them a hurtful look before breaking out into a goofy grin. He leaned in close to Star. Although she held tightly to Juvia, she gave her dad a sad, sorry look.

"It's okay, babygirl. I know you love daddy. You do, don't you?"

The baby girl nodded quickly and gave father a loud kiss on the cheek. She smiled when he smiled broadly at her.

"Ah. Much better." Sting moved to hug his wife.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning, Rufus."

Always the gentleman, Rufus kissed the top of Star's hand. "Good morning, Lady Starlight. You look lovely today, per usual. As do you Ms. Juvia."

The baby smiled and hugged Juvia again. "Juphia!"

Rufus' eyebrows shot up. "That's not fair," he whined at Yukino, Rogue and Sting. "How come she can say everyone else's names but mine?"

Juvia laughed and bounced the baby in her arms. "Try saying Rufus for me, Star. Rufus."

"Rooz! Rooz!"

His shoulders slumped. "One day. One day."

"You just need her to respect you is all," commented Minerva. Juvia tried not to act surprised (or scared) at Minerva's prescence. "Good morning my dear goddaughter."

Starlight straightened up. "Good morning, Lady Minerva."

Juvia stared at the girl in shock. Minerva merely arched an eyebrow at Rufus. "See?" When she turned, he stuck his tongue out at her from behind his hat.

"Is Orga coming?"

Minerva shook her head. "I doubt it. He was very drunk last night."

Yukino smiled and shook her head. "You'd think a man his size would have better alcohol tolerance."

"I do," Orga grunted. He shielded his eyes as he stepped into the bright room.

Rogue sat down at the end of the table where he had a view of everyone. Orga sat shoving food in his mouth trying to ignore Rufus and Minerva arguing about syllables and discipline while Sting played footsies with Yukino under the table as she talked to Juvia, who was unconsciously smiling at Starlight making the mother of all messes with the butter and syrup. In that moment he forgot about everything and everyone outside of that room. Everything he needed was right in front of him. For once, he felt complete.

 _Why can't it always be like this?_


	18. Chapter 18

The doors opened. A man easily a foot taller than her walked in. He walked towards her confidently with his hands clasped behind him.

"Vladimir," she said, drawing out every sinful syllable. The handsome giant kneeled before her.

"Mistress," his said as his lips touched the back of her palm.

She watched him from her marble throne with a sultry smile. "Were you successful, my dear?"

He stopped worshiping her hand to look up at her. "Of course."

With a wave of his hand a bloody sack materialized. He watched her eyes widen with glee at the gruesome contents. She looked back at him with satisfaction. Her hand left his lips to pet his head.

"You've done well, Vlad."

His eyes were light gray, almost white, and they flashed dangerously with pride at her compliment. "I'm glad you find my work adequate, Mistress."

She looked at him coyly. It had been a few weeks since she'd enjoyed her most loyal subject. She'd known the mission she gave him would take a while but she was confident he would execute it to perfection. She glanced back at the decapitated head of her enemy. It symbolized the expansion of her reign. Clearly, the sacrifice had been worth it.

Her dress fit her like a second skin. The bronze, metallic fabric resembled scales, and it followed every curve, every dip, and every movement of her body. Vladimir watched the way it outlined her ample chest; they way the scales reflected light as she stood. His lustful admiration did not go unnoticed.

"I will have another mission for you soon if my babies confirm the rumors upon their return."

Her smile widened at his obvious disappointment. She enjoyed it for a few more seconds as she walked towards the bed at the far corner of the room.

"But until then...," she leaned her body on the bed post and patted the bed, "...I believe some reward is in order."

He began undressing as he approached her, not wanting to waste a second in her presence.

* * *

Juvia used the sponge to get the stickiness from the syrup off her arm. When she was done cleaning herself, she stood under the cascading water thinking. The last time she showered she'd been home, covered in cleaning fluids and some other less pleasant ones. She took a deep breath and smiled. She'd used Rogue's shampoo and the smell filled the bathroom. It comforted her.

A knock on the door brought her back.

"I'm leaving you some of my clothes on the bed. I think we're pretty close on size but let me know if you need anything!"

"Thank you," Juvia yelled back.

She found a pair of jeans over the bed, a black bra with matching underwear, and a purple blouse. After Juvia got dressed, she realized her clothes from last night were no longer in the corner where she left them. She recalled Rogue mentioning they smelled, and assumed he'd taken them. Carefully she looked through the drawers for a hair brush or comb she could use to detangle her hair. Before she found any, there was a knock on the door.

"Juvia? It's Yukino. Are you decent?"

Juvia smiled. Yukino was such a sweet person. "Yes, come in."

The celestial wizard hesitantly opened the door and peeked in. When she saw that Juvia was indeed dressed, her face lit up. "I'm glad the clothes fit."

Juvia returned the smile. "Thank you."

Yukino's smile soften and she took a seat on the bed. From the look on her face, Juvia reckoned she ought to take a seat, too. Yukino smiled sadly at Juvia.

"Rogue told me," she said softly.

Juvia's smile faltered. Her eyes lowered. "I assumed he would at some point."

A warm hand found hers. "You can stay here for as long as you need. I know we've only spent time together sporadically, but I've always felt like you were part of our family. Like you belonged here. I-I don't say that to pressure you. I just want you to know that whatever you need, we are here for you. Myself, Sting, Minerva, Rufus, Orga... Rogue... we care about you."

Juvia looked back up at Yukino with tears in her eyes. "How-how can you say that? After I've hurt Rogue so much...?"

* * *

 _Yukino wasn't sure what was wrong, but her pregnant senses told her something definitely was. Rogue had managed to avoid confrontation for almost two months now, but Yukino had reached the stage of craving pickled bananas so badly that mercy had left her soul._

 _She stormed through the guild looking for him. Any guild member that found him/herself in her vicinity decided it was in their best interest to be elsewhere. Eventually, she found Rogue in the library, sulking._

 _"Aha!"_

 _Rogue startled at scrambled to appear as if he'd been reading the book in front of him._

 _"You," she said with an unforgiving finger pointing at him," tell me what is wrong with you this instant or I will summon the Celestial King to beat it out of you."_

 _He wasn't entirely sure she was kidding, given her irrational state. With a deep sigh he opened his mouth. She waited, fists on her hips and foot tapping impatiently._

 _"I saw Juvia. When I was out getting your anti-nausea tea."_

 _She stopped her tapping and her fists dropped. The absolutely miserable look on his face stunned her back to her normal self._ _"What happened?"_

 _"She ran into me by accident and invited me to tea. In hindsight I should've said no but..."_

 _Yukino heard his voice crack and her chest constricted in itself. She could see now that she'd triggered something that was best left alone. Regret at pushing him to talk about it filled her immediately._

 _"She told me she missed me. And I think... I think she meant it. She walked back with me to the hotel and hung out with Frosch and I."_

 _Yukino panicked. It was too late to stop it. Words just kept flowing out of him on their own. His eyes glazed over, lost somewhere in a memory._

 _"There was something bothering her, I could sense it. But after a while she relaxed, and laughed, and smiled."_

 _His shut his eyes._

 _"We spent the whole night just talking. About everything. About anything. Then she fell asleep in my arms. I was so, so happy Yukino," he opened his eyes to look up at her. Her own eyes filled with tears at his._

 _"Rogue..." she managed to whisper._

 _His watery eyes looked away._ _"What is wrong with me, Yukino?"_ _He quietly asked._

 _She didn't say anything, mostly out of the pain she felt for him. Then he looked back at her and sincerely asked,_ _"Why am I not good enough?"_

* * *

"I won't lie. There have been times when I wished he'd never found you that night. You weren't there to pick up the pieces every time he saw you or heard about you, so I know you'll never understand just how much-"

Juvia braced herself for what she deserved. Yukino had every right to hate her. Juvia had time and time again hurt one of the mostly important people to her, so she accepted whatever Yukino had to say.

"-he loves you. How much you will always mean to him."

Juvia stared at Yukino through her tears. The white haired woman held Juvia's face in her hands and looked her in the eye.

"For all the pain you've caused him, I can count in my hands the times I have seen Rogue happy- truly happy- and you are one of the few people that have and could ever make that possible. For that alone, I could never hate you."

Yukino embraced the sobbing Juvia. She let the bluenette cry over her shoulder as she rubbed circles on her back. Once she calmed down, Yukino pulled away. She wiped Juvia's cheeks and smiled fondly.


	19. Chapter 19

"I understand this must be difficult to hear, Makarov. I hope you know I wouldn't be talking to you about it if I wasn't certain..."

The old man looked away. He took a moment to gather himself before turning back to face the lacrima.

"Thank you for coming to me, Sting. I will look into matters further."

Sting nodded, but didn't hang up. Makarov tilted his head at him.

"Is there something else on your mind?"

"Yes, actually," he said hesitantly. "I know she is one of yours, Makarov, but, if she wanted to, she's welcomed to come back with us to Wichita. For however long she wants. If that's the case, I would hope you would support her decision."

Makarov looked down.

"It's up to her," he said. "I just want my children to be happy and safe."

"We'd look after her like she's one of us."

Makarov met Sting's eyes through the lacrima. "I know. Either way she must come see me as soon as possible. There is much to be discussed."

Sting bowed his head slightly. "I will let her know."

* * *

 _"If this gets out I'd be ruining his life. He could get kicked out of Fairy Tail or get taken by the council. I can't be responsible for that..."_

 _Rogue wasn't entirely surprised that she would react this way. Old habits die hard._

 _"Whatever happens to him is because of his actions and his decisions. Not yours."_

 _Juvia stared wide eyed at Minerva. She stood hands on her hips by the door, waiting for Juvia. "_ _Now get up. You're going to meet Makarov and you will tell him the truth."_

Juvia stepped into her guild nervously. She hadn't wanted to come at first, but deep down she knew it would need to happen at some point. Plus, she was kind of scared of opposing Minerva. She was glad that there weren't many people there at the moment; everyone was probably home hungover.

Rogue and Minerva waited outside Makarov's office while they talked.

* * *

"She's just bored," Sting said. Yukino watched Star climb on top of the coffee table. She jumped into the air carelessly, and Rufus created a wide, fluffy pillow for her to land on just in time.

"Why don't I take her downtown for a while? We can do some window shopping and, knowing Star, probably some real shopping as well. It'll be fun."

Yukino shared a look with Sting. They would get some alone time? She looked back at Rufus and smiled.

"That would be great. Thank you, Rufus."

The blond bowed. "Maybe she will say my name correctly by the time we're back."

"Rooz!" Star yelled as she leaped off the couch.

* * *

The pure white snake with entirely black eyes and the pure black snake with fully white orbs slid towards her. Their long, muscular bodies moved in sync always.

Their mistress lit up at the sight of them. The crimson liquid filling her tub ran down her arm and fingertips as she reached out to her beloved.

"Yin. Yang. What news have you brought me?"

The white snake coiled up her arm, followed by the black snake. Yin, the black one, settled between her breasts, its head sticking out from the water to rest on her shoulder.

 _It is true, Mistress._

Yang circled her neck and rested its head on her other shoulder.

 _They are here._

 _They are vulnerable._

Amy smiled darkly. She nuzzled the top of Yin's head as she petted Yang.

"Thank you, my lovelies."

She turned her head towards the bed, where a teal python rested. "Fetch Vlad for me, please. I have a little errand for him."

The python straightened and started for the door.

 _As you wish._

* * *

"That is a pretty one, isn't it?"

Star smiled up at Rufus then looked back down at the bracelet, her lips slightly parted at how it prettily shone in the sunlight.

"Excuse me, m'am. We'll take the bracelet. The silver one over there."

The woman gave them a wrinkly smile and performed the transaction. When it was done, Rufus fixed it on Star's wrist.

"There you go, little Lady. Beautiful."

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

Rufus' smile froze when sharp claws raked down his back. Immediately he could hear Starlight's frightened screams in his ear.

The world seemed to simultaneously slow down and speed up in that moment.

Ignoring the pain from the deep cuts he slid Star lower on his chest to shield her with his arms and torso from whatever was behind him. Distantly he could hear the old merchant woman calling for help. Instinctively he memory-made an ice wall behind him.

"Shh, it's okay, Star. Everything's okay. Don't be scared," he tried to comfort the crying child as he ran. He glanced back quickly to try and figure out what attacked them. His ice wall was all but destroyed. A tall, lean man clawed through the last of it. Rufus began murmuring quickly. He was glad he'd joined Freed on missions often now. Runes began glowing over Starlight's skin.

"Those will protect you, sweetheart. You'll be okay."

The child clung tightly to him him, her tears soaking into his shirt.

"If you surrender now, no harm will come to the child."

The voice was much closer than Rufus had expected and he realized he wouldn't be able to outrun the giant.

"Rooz..." Star cried and hiccuped. He looked down at her. After a moment he slowed to a stop. He heard their attacker stop as well. Rufus half turned to face him, keeping Star away from him.

"What do you want?"

The man smiled.

"Just the girl."

Rufus straightened and placed Starlight on the ground behind him. "Sorry to inform you that is not going to be possible."

Starlight clutching to his leg was a dead giveaway, so to create mimics of himself would be useless. He couldn't set fire to place in case Star needed to escape. _Think, Rufus. Think._

"I do enjoy doing things the hard way," the man said.

"Is that so?"

His fangs grew longer. His bloody fingertips elongated into claws again.

"Rooz!" Star cried in fear.

"Stay back, sweetie. It'll be okay," he tried to comfort her without taking his eyes off their opponent. An ice blade with shadows dancing over it appeared on Rufus' hands.

* * *

Rogue jumped up from his seat.

"What is it?" asked Minerva.

His eyes went out of focus for a second. She waited for him.

"It's Starlight."

"Go," Minerva said with a serious face. "I'll watch over Juvia."

He didn't bother nodding, shadowing out of the guild in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Rufus' blonde locks dragged on the dirty, bloody pavement as his body rose several inches above the ground. The blood inside his body concentrated on his chest as Vladimir willed it towards himself.

Vlad's own blood trickled from a sword wound on his ribs. He relished in the pain it caused him. The blonde man had put up more of a fight than Vlad had anticipated. It had been fun. _But all fun must come to an end_ , he thought. He was ready to rip up the man layer by layer, piece by piece, right there in front of his real target. He looked the child right in the eyes as he slowly pulled Rufus' blood to his extremities... and further... and further...

Before he could reach the satisfying end, a ray of light hit him square in the eyes.

"Da!" the baby yelled.

"Starlight! Stay back, baby! Daddy's coming!"

Sting charged straight ahead at him. As much as Vlad wanted to play with the light dragon slayer, his mistress had specifically instructed him not to, unless necessary. He dodged the thick beam of light coming from Sting's mouth. Just as he did that, his shadow reached out and pulled him towards the ground hard. Vlad caught sight of the shadow dragon slayer reaching the fight. With a sigh, Vlad melted.

Blood gurgled across the ground quickly. The twin dragons moved as fast as they could, but the pool of blood reached Starlight before they did.

"Da!" Sting heard her shriek as her little fingers brushed his before she was swallowed completely into the blood. The blood flattened, dried and was absorbed by the ground in an instant, as if it'd never been there.

"NO!" Sting hit the ground desperately. "Starlight!"

He clawed at the ground where she had been just heartbeats ago, his hands becoming bloody at the treatment.

Yukino arrived at the scene, breathless, to find Rogue pulling Sting off the ground and into a tight embrace. A few yards from them Rufus' limp body barely rose with breath. Fear shocked her still. Starlight wasn't with them.

She didn't notice the old lady that came out from inside a house and hurried to Rufus' side. She didn't notice Orga's quick, heavy footsteps slowing down behind her. She didn't even notice Rogue's tears rolling down his hair-covered face. Her eyes locked with her husbands from across the street.

"Sting?" she called out weakly. Her eyes filled with tears and desperation when she looked into his. "Where-where is our daughter?"

Her voice broke, and as she searched his eyes for the answer she already knew, so did her body. She fell to her knees, scraping them with the pavement.

For a long time, her screams didn't stop.


	20. Chapter 20

"She's finally asleep."

Rogue nodded towards Juvia but otherwise ignored her.

"I spoke to Orga not too long ago, also. The doctors say the next 12 hours are critical, but they have high hopes."

Another detached nod.

Juvia hesitated by the door. Rogue sat on the edge of the bed looking out the window, as he had for hours now since they came back. He didn't move; he barely blinked. He just stared out the window, lost in thought.

"Just leave," he said quietly. Her body went numb. She told herself she had imagined it. "Leave."

It felt like a someone had punched through her chest and squeezed her heart. After a few seconds she regained herself and walk to stand in front of him. He didn't look up to meet her eyes so she bent down. "No."

She sat next to him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. He stayed still for a few more minutes, colder than even Gray had been. "I can't do this, Juvia. Not while she needs me."

He finally looked down to met her eyes. "I can't worry about you. I can't be wrapped up in you and Gray. So do whatever you want, Juvia. Right now, I don't care. I'm done fighting your battles for you. I'm done fighting for you."

"Rogue..."

He looked away.

"Don't. I've been chasing you all these years. Taking the people that I love and that love me for granted. I was so focused on you, I failed her. I'm done, Juvia."

Behind his firm tone she could hear his pain and guilt. For a moment Juvia's world began crumbling. He'd reached his limit. Her hold on him tightened.

"I understand... but I'm not leaving."

She felt his chest collapse under her arms.

"Just let me go, please. I have nothing left to give."

Her hands found his face. With her thumb she wiped the tear that betrayed him. She pulled his face towards her, resting his forehead on hers.

"I'm not leaving you, Rogue Cheney. We are going to find her. We will. And if after that you want me gone, then I'll leave."

He closed his eyes to prevent more tears from falling.

"I'm so scared," he whispered. "She's just a child. Who would do something like this?"

He finally broke down and she let him. His face buried in the crook of her neck, his hands coming around to hold her tight. She comforted him the best she could, running a hand through his hair, caressing his back. They somehow ended up stretched over the bed, their bodies close together as he hung onto her. After a while his tears were spent and his sobs turned to soft snores. She continued running her fingers through his hair and over his arms and back as he slept.

* * *

Minerva was beside herself. Whoever did this was going to pay.

She paced back and forth in the living room, trying to piece together everything she'd managed to get out from the others and from witnesses. Based on what a wrinkly woman had told her, the pale man wanted Starlight, not Rufus. She thought back to when she'd tortured for fun, recalled the type of mentally one had to be in to enjoy it.

 _Soon,_ she told herself. _You will enjoy that pleasure again. Soon._

If killing the child had been the objective, the attacker would've done just that. No. This was a kidnapping, meaning they would receive some type of ransom note or demand soon. They just needed to wait. With that she sat down and waited.

Minerva pitied the fool that decided to hurt her family and take her godchild.

* * *

"Of course."

Erza hung up the lacrima. She put on her armor and headed out to gather her team. Wendy had already been called to the hospital earlier, so she started for Lucy's apartment where Natsu probably was, as well. She tried Gray's lacrima several times but there was no answer. She was beginning to worry the he might be in trouble when her lacrima rang.

"Master?"

"Erza. We need to talk."

"Is it about what happened to Sabertooth? I'm on my way to gather my team and offer our help."

Makarov's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Wendy's the only one with healing magic but we can at least comb the streets for leads. I know they aren't part of our guild but we can't just turn our backs on-"

"Erza, I'm not following."

"Oh... Master, Rufus was attacked downtown. He's in intensive care as we speak. It seems whoever it was took Yukino and Sting's child. Minerva called me to let me know."

A mildly confused look crossed her face. "She also said Juvia was safely with them. When I asked her about it, she said you'd explain. I thought... that's why you called?"

Makarov took a deep breath. "Sadly, that wasn't the reason. There's something serious we need to deal with. It's about Gray."

"Is he okay?" she interrupted.

"I don't know. He's gone off the radar it seems. But that's not even the worst part..."

* * *

Amy heard Vlad's distinguishable entrance. Out of the blood he rose, holding a crying blonde baby from as far away as his arms would let him. He set the kid on the floor once they were both out. Bright purple runes glowed where his hands had been, and raw, boiling skin marked him where he'd made contact with her. His mistress stared at the child in awe and excitement. As she approached, the baby ceased crying, opting to studying the green haired woman instead.

"So you're the little bundle of joy?"

She bent to take a closer look. The baby had inherited beautiful platinum blonde hair and delicate, charming features.

Vlad watched as the baby tilted her pretty head up to look at his mistress and...

"Ugh!"

Amy held her nose angrily. The baby giggled at the pain it caused.

"What shall I do with her?"

His mistress finally looked at him. "Did you have problems?" she asked, her eyes focused on the wound on his side.

"Not particularly," he said, "the memory-make wizard was alone with her. I had a little fun with him until the twin dragons ruined the party. Per your command, I took the child and left at that point."

"Very well. You have once again done a good job, my dear."

He bowed at her praise. They both looked back to look at the child. Amy went to pick her up, but Vlad stopped her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, mistress," he apologized at interrupting her. "If you touch the child she will burn you."

Amy cut her eyes at the baby. "Does she have magic?"

"No. I believe the blonde mage casted a protection spell on her."

"Hmm..."

Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Take her to play with my babies."

Vlad bowed again and did as he was told, carrying the child to the snake pit.

Amy settled on her throne again with a satisfied smile. _Everything is going perfectly._

Her nose throbbed and she frowned. _Well, almost perfectly._

"Yin! Yang! Mommy has a special message she needs you to deliver."

As the twin snakes left, the teal python, Satet, escorted in a certain wizard. The room temperature dropped a few degrees.

"Glad you decided to join us," she welcomed him with a smile.

He smiled back at her. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

The doorbell rang. Minerva stood to open the door. They usually didn't have guests, due to the fact that the house was enchanted against unwanted visitors, but she had been expecting this.

At the door, a black and a white snake coiled around each other. She picked up the letter attached to them. Before reading it, she brought the space inside the snakes close to her and looked into their eyes. Finding what she was looking for, she let them drop to the ground and closed the door.

When she turned, Sting was standing behind her looking disheveled and desperately hopeful.

Minerva shook her head. "Amy has her."

Sting's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make sense of it. Minerva read the letter, then went to the living and sat down.

Sting followed her. He watched her carefully in silence. She was planning something, it was best to let her.

* * *

It was several hours before Minerva's contacts came up with anything useful. She kicked herself mentally for not keeping proper tabs on Amy before. It seems after she was let go, she joined a dark guild and moved up the ranks.

"According to word on the street, she has taken out several other dark guilds as of late. It seems she wants to monopolize Magnolia's underground. To begin with. My contacts say her guild has a hand in almost everything illegal: drugs; weapons; human trafficking. She has somehow managed to evade capture. Erza tells me whenever one of her goons is caught or exposed, they are asphyxiated before they say anything important."

Minerva looked around the table. Sting looked like he'd been run over by a train, but he listened to her intently. Orga stood next to her, fists tightly balled up by his side. Erza and her team had convinced him Rufus was safe under their watch. Minerva knew he wanted to be next to Rufus, but she needed him. Plus kicking some ass would help him forget that his best friend was hanging by a thread.

Juvia stood tall next to the crumbling Rogue. For the first time since they'd met, Juvia looked Minerva straight in the eyes. Under different circumstances, Minerva would've smiled. She'd always known Juvia was strong, and she was glad the girl remembered it now that it was needed. Rogue was a whole different story. Minerva was used to relying on him during battle. Seeing him like this made her question whether she could this time. As she spoke, she tried to figure out if perhaps it was best he didn't come along.

"I have yet to come up with a location, though. I suppose we could used the note to track her scent, but if Natsu and Gajeel haven't found her so far it must be because she's covered her tracks well."

"So what do we do then?" Juvia asked.

"I hate to say it, but we wait for now. We are stuck until we can find her."

"What about the note?" Sting asked.

The disgusting piece of paper mocked them from the edge of the table.

 _"Twinkle twinkle little Star,_

 _How I wonder where you are..."_

Minerva's eyes narrowed. "It's bait. She's enjoying this."

Sting looked down. "What if it's too late?"

"It's not. Starlight won't be harmed. She's going to draw this out for as long as she can. If anything, the notes tells us that at least."

Sting took a deep breath. "You're right. She's okay. She's going to be okay."

"Yes," Minerva said in a tone that sent shivers down the spines of everyone present. They looked up at her. Her eyes focused on the pictures Erza sent through the lacrima. The city's security lacrimas had caught a picture of Amy and her second in command, a particularly tall and pale man with light lavender hair, entering a limo a few weeks back. Sting could not begin to imagine whatever sadistic plans her mind was coming up with. "And they will regret ever messing with our family."

* * *

Vladimir had a very flexible sense of morality. Killing, torturing, that was all fine by him. He'd honestly lost count of how many men, women, and young people he'd toyed with to deadly ends. But there were a few things he wouldn't do. And as he watched the baby cower away from the snakes surrounding her, he felt a deep sense of unease. Nevertheless, he watched the snakes approach the child. Some of them were bigger than her, easily able to constrict around her tiny body and swallow her whole. But those weren't the ones that he kept an eye on. After all, if the protection spell held, those snakes wouldn't get too far. No, his eye was on the colorful ones, the venomous ones. With one quick bite the baby girl would be dead within minutes.

His eyes narrowed at the pink and black viper sliding circles around her. He was unsure whether he should interfere. Surely his mistress knew the dangers of the child being in the snake pit, yet she told him to take her there. So would she want him to save the child?

The viper circled Starlight once more. It looked about ready to strike. Vlad prepared himself to intervene if necessary. He might get in trouble for saving the baby but he reckoned he could get out of the punishment easily enough. The viper contracted it's muscles in anticipation to the bite. Just as Vlad was about to pull its blood away, the child let out a cry that released a blue light. The snakes immediately moved back from her.

Vlad settled back into his seat. Like the snakes around her, he watched her carefully. _Starlight, is it?_

* * *

Lisanna flew to the nearest rooftop and changed back. Her hands clumsily dialed Erza. "I think I may have found something."

She peeped over the edge at the drug exchange happening inside the warehouse across the street. "I'm gonna need back up. Hurry."

* * *

Erza shoved the scumbag onto his knees while she waited. Only a few seconds passed before Minerva opened the door.

"I thought you might want to interrogate this one," Erza said as she threw him inside. The man took one look at Minerva and his pants wetted at the crotch.

Minerva took deliberate steps towards him. "Tell me where your mistress is," her hand cupped his chin and tightened, her nails cutting into his skin. The coward looked around terrified. He didn't realize he could be more scared until he heard Minerva's chilling laughter.

"Oh, she can't kill you in here. No... you are mine to play with now," her eyes glowed darkly and he felt his chest expanding painfully. "I'd start speaking if I were you."

* * *

Amy hissed. Her snakes went to comfort her immediately.

 _Something wrong, mistress?_

 _What can we do to make it better?_

She took deep breaths to control her anger. "That goddamn idiot."

Her guild's guildmark was a snake of course. That's how she kept track of all her guild's activity. They thought it was just a tattoo of a snake, but it was actually a spell. It was convenient for checking in on what her subjects were doing, and for killing them should the occasion call for it. Like now. But for whatever reason she no longer had control over Spencer's. As soon as he was taken into the house, her connection was broken. _That's what you get for being greedy,_ she scolded herself, _should've killed him instead of waiting for information._

Ignoring her snakes, she stood and paced around. Her timeline had been moved up. They would be there soon.

"Satet!"

The python climbed down her bed. _Yes, mistress?_

"Prepare your brothers and sisters. We have _guests_ coming."

 _How may we help?_ The twin snakes asked. Amy looked down at them. "Yin, bring me the child. Yang, inform Vlad it is happening tonight. He'll know what to do."

With her snakes and her orders out, Amy sat back in her throne impatiently. She was so lost in thought that the pair of icy hands on her shoulders took her completely by surprise.

"Someone needs to relax," Gray whispered mischievously. She relaxed under the massage he was giving her. Her face turned to look at him over her shoulder. Gray was a handsome man. He looked enough like Rogue for her to pretend it was the shadow dragon touching her.

"It seems so," she replied playfully. She threw her head back, granting him a generous view of her cleavage. Her lips curled up when his lips began trailing down her neck.

* * *

Sting pulled himself together and went over the plan once more.

"Okay, so, Lucy and Natsu will stay with Rufus at the hospital, and Mirajane will stay here with Yukino. Erza, Bixlow and Orga will deal with the guild, while Lisanna keeps watch of anyone trying to sneak away. Knowing Amy she will have snakes all over the place. Juvia is best equipped to handle that, so her and Rogue will mainly be looking for Starlight and shadowing her out of there. I'll get Amy. It's my fault she's gotten this far."

Juvia shot them a worried look. "What about her body guard? You can't fight both of them alone."

"He won't," Minerva interjected. "I'll make sure the giant gets his own."

Juvia swallowed thickly at the look in Minerva's eyes. "Alright."

Sting looked around the table at his family and friends. "Thank you."

* * *

The streets were quiet and empty. Amy was expecting them. The group stood in front of the building. There were snakes trails all around the door, confirming they were in the right place.

Dawn broke in the sky as they opened the door. The sounds of battle welcomed them in.


	21. Chapter 21

Snakes and mages kept pouring into the main hall. Orga pummeled furiously through wave after wave of enemies. Erza looked around her. Whenever an enemy was knocked down, another took its place. She liked a good fight but this was getting nowhere fast.

"You guys carry on, we will hold them back!"

A twin dragon roar broke through the mass of bodies and the group hurried to cross it before it filled again. They took a moment to catch their breath once they were in the corridors.

"There's more at the end of this," Rogue panted out with black eyes.

"Can you sense Starlight?" Minerva asked.

The dragon slayers focused but shook their heads in the end.

"I can feel that she's here, but there's too much going on to pinpoint a location."

"Then we keep looking," Juvia said encouragingly. With a nod, the four moved forward.

* * *

The sounds of the fight in the main hall could be heard all the way to where Vladimir was. His mistress had told him the invaders would ultimately make it past her minions, so Vlad wasn't surprised to hear footsteps approaching. He retreated to a blood stain on the wall to watch his mistress' babies in action as the Sabertooth wizards entered the snake pit.

The first one in was the blonde dragon slayer. Vlad watched his face contort in disgust at the room full of snakes.

"Uh... Juvia!"

A pale girl rushed to his side. Blue eyebrows came together for a second. Her arms lifted to the side, followed by a tidal wave that flushed the snakes against the wall when she jerked her arms across. Vlad had to admit he was impressed at the sheer amount of water she summoned out of thin air. The snakes jerked frantically to surface and attack, but the waves mimicked her hands circling in front of her. The water that enveloped them began boiling as it rushed inescapably fast around the room. As she was busy cooking them alive, one managed to escape. The water mage was too distracted controlling her maelstrom to notice the snake sneak up from the wall above her. Unfortunately, right before the snake got to bite her, hands made of shadows took hold of it. A quick _snap_ later, the snake hung limp from them. The water mage looked with wide eyes at the dead snake in the shadow dragon's hands.

Vlad saw the two exchange cryptic smiles and decided it was time for him to step in. His long legs kicked dead snakes out of his way as his body emerged from the wall. He took a look around the room. "You have made such a mess, dear," he said, his eyes roaming the cadavers and entrails decorating the floor and walls. When he looked forward again, three pairs of hard eyes met his.

"You're the one that hurt Rufus!" Sting yelled. His chest expanded as he took in a deep breath in preparation for a roar. The couple at his side readied themselves as well.

"Is he, now?"

The unnerving voice came from behind them. At the sound of it, the three mages before him stopped all they were doing. The sudden change in their attitude interested Vladimir very much, especially considering they were all talented wizards. He heard confident steps echo on the walls and the three wizards stepped back to let them in. A chill went down Vlad's spine at the sight of her. He stood petrified under her intense gaze. His mistress was a frightening woman but the one in front of him was... terrifying. Absolutely, unashamedly terrifying.

Vlad was in love.

"I am," he purred arrogantly with a widening smile.

"Leave us," she said to her guild mates without taking her eyes off him. Vlad had never understood what people meant when they talked about butterflies in their stomach. He vaguely registered the other mages bowing their heads and leaving over the feeling of bat's rioting inside him. But he refused to look weak in front of her. His shoulders and back straightened, showing off his impressive build.

"Do they have to? I do enjoy foreplay on occasion... "

She arched an eyebrow at him and the hairs on the back of his neck stood. "Oh, don't you worry. There will be plenty of that. I simply don't want them to witness my less pleasant side."

 _This is her pleasant side?_ His heart screamed.

He adjusted the tie around his neck and fixed his cuffs. Claws protruded from his fingertips and his canines dropped as he did so. "Very well then."

She gave him a blood-curling smile. He watched smitten at the claws that emerged from her own hands and the tattoo that began taking over her the right side of her face. "I should know your name before you die."

"Lord Vladimir Alexander Colburn," he bowed, "and yours, my lady?"

"We shall see if you're worthy of it."

Their eyes locked and he wasn't sure, as they ran towards each other, if he was running to kill or fuck her. Regardless, he was going to get that name.

* * *

 _They're close, mistress._

She glanced at the child being circled by Yin and Yang. She had no doubt the twin snakes wouldn't let her down when the time came. The less reliable piece of the puzzle was pacing around the room. "Are you sure about this, Gray? I don't like disappointment."

He stopped to look at her. "I'm sure. Leave her to me. Just make sure you fulfill your end of the bargain."

"It will be slow and painful, but Rogue Cheney _will_ die."

Gray smiled at her. "Then all that's left is to wait."

She smiled back. "And wait we shall."

* * *

Sting stopped dead on his tracks. He sniffed the air to their right. "This way."

They jogged down the corridor on the right. The castle was a like a maze; without their enhanced senses, finding Starlight would be impossible. After several more turns, they finally came across a tall, wide set of doors. Sculptures of Medusa adorned them.

"Ready?"

The three looked at each other. Juvia nodded at them, followed by Sting and Rogue. Between the three of them pushing, the doors parted.

The room was longer than it was wide. At the far end, a massive marble throne sat the green haired woman.

"Welcome," she mused. She didn't get up, only stared them down from afar with a cocky smile.

"Dah!"

Sting spotted Starlight some feet farther back than Amy. Two snakes hissed as they circled her. Sting was momentarily relieved to see she wasn't harmed. However, he filled with rage at her terrified expression.

"Starlight, honey, it will all be okay. Just stay right there, daddy will get you in a second," he shouted for her to hear.

The child hugged her knees and nodded quickly.

The adults turned their attention back at each other.

"I wouldn't lie to her this early in life, Sting. It could develop into psychological issues later on, you know."

Sting growled at Amy's comment. "How could you? I knew you were bitter, but this? You couldn't have fallen any lower."

"So harsh," she mockingly pouted at his comment. "But you shouldn't blame me. No, this is your doing."

Juvia stepped out from behind them. "Give us the girl before this escalates, Amy."

The green haired mage's face twisted with hate at Juvia. "Oh, but I want this to escalate. You see, I'm quite ready to get rid of you. Plus, my babies have grown very attached to their new toy. What kind of master would I be to take it away from them?"

Amy stood and took a couple of calculated steps towards them. Juvia readied herself.

"Fine. But don't think you'll fair better than last time."

The dragon slayers caught a new scent before Juvia heard the steps approaching her. Before Rogue got the chance to say anything, it was too late.

"I don't plan to find out," was all Amy said as Gray stepped between her and Juvia.

At the sight of him Juvia stopped walking and backed away. "G-gray? What-what are you-?"

"I've come to take you home, _darling_ ," he said. He stretched his hand out at her and she recoiled. Her head shifted between Rogue behind her and Gray only feet away.

"N-no." They heard her whisper frightfully. Gray took another step in her direction, but, instead of backing away again, she swallowed hard and shakily took a fighting stance. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Get out of my way."

Gray's fake smile dropped to show his true colors. "If that's how you want it."

A wall of ice sprung from the ground separating the two from the rest of the room. Rogue could almost make out the shapes behind it, but his attention was called back to Amy by Star's quiet whimpers. Amy had taken advantage of the distraction to attack Sting. As their fight began, Rogue felt torn. Juvia was trapped with Gray, but he needed to get Star out. He ran towards Star with a lump in his throat.

* * *

Minerva dug her claws in his chest and swooped between his legs. She used her magic to pull her foot up and twirl her body to land properly some feet away, as well as to push his head down to follow the pull of her claws. Her attacked worked perfectly, with his body folding over itself and slamming onto the ground. Sort of. Instead of the satisfying thud she wished for, there was a splash of blood. The blood quickly reassembled itself into the man she'd been fighting with. He pulled himself to a standing position and examined his clothes.

"I liked this suit," he sighed. "If you wanted me to take it off, you should've just asked..." he mused mischievously.

Minerva had to admit she was enjoying their interaction. He'd managed to surprise her once or twice but she adapted quickly. Since, he'd had trouble keeping up with her attacks. She paced around the room as he took off the torn fabric. His pale skin showcased the five wounds her claws had left on his chest. The sight the dark, rich crimson liquid rolling down the contrasting pale skin made her smile.

He smiled as well as he studied her. As she seemed to like what she saw, he brought his hands behind his head and rested his body against the wall to give her a better view. "The Lady Minerva Orland..." his voice sang with admiration.

She tilted her head slightly at him and he smirked. Her reputation betrayed her. "A master of spacial magic; daughter of the ruthless Jiemma Orland, former master of Sabertooth. Rumor has it-" he pushed off the wall and began pacing. "-that you were far more deadly and sadistic than your dear father..."

He put his hands in his pockets and dared look up at the ceiling for a bit. "That is, of course, until you returned to Sabertooth a domesticated kitten."

Minerva had figured out how to beat him already, but she let him finish. Perhaps there was a point to all his rambling. She watched him stop and turn to face her. His eyes began at her toes until they met her eyes. She couldn't quite make out what he was thinking. Either way, he leaned back on the wall. Curiously his index finger scooped up a drop of blood that had trickled down his chest. After examining it closely, he held it in the air above his palm. His eyes met hers again. "If only things had been different."

"You mean, if you hadn't nearly killed someone I think of as a brother and abducted my goddaughter?"

Her feet carried her to stand only a few feet from him.

"If you're talking about the blonde, I'm afraid I can make no sincere apologies. I enjoyed every second. Just as I'm sure you've enjoyed toying with me as well. Or did you not miss this feeling?"

She controlled the spaced around the drop of blood and brought it to hover above her own palm. She understood what he meant. Regardless, he needed to die.

Her eyes glowed at the blood in front of her. He looked into the dark green pools, memorizing as much of her to memory as he could. She was so close now. And he could feel it. He could feel the anticipation rolling off her in waves. She was holding back, if only to enjoy that feeling for longer, but it would be over soon.

"There is something you must know, however."

* * *

He fucking hated snakes.

Sting was still feeling a bit drowsy from the first attack Amy landed. It seemed every hit was laced with some poison or another. He knew if he wasn't a dragon slayer, he would be dead by now. Rogue seemed to be having trouble getting through Amy, as well. Whenever he made any progress toward Star, new snakes were summed to distract him. Sting released another roar that Amy smoothly dodged. He briefly wondered if she'd been practicing for this.

* * *

His tone made her pause. It was different from the teasing one he'd had the entire time. His light silver eyes hinted at remorse. "The child..."

He looked away for a second and Minerva almost believed he truly did feel guilty about it. After a moment he shook his head and met her eyes again.

"Amy doesn't plan to lose tonight. If I'd known, I wouldn't have brought the child here, but it's too late for that so it falls on you now."

Her claws wrapped around his neck tightly. "What does that mean?"

* * *

He fucking hated snakes.

Rogue had to fight Amy's magic snakes in shadow mode, as grabbing them with his hands was useless. It was as if they were made of green shadows themselves. It wasn't as difficult as it was tedious. The concerning part was wasting his magic like this. Shadowing Starlight would require a lot of magic and a lot of concentration. He tried to save as much magic energy as he could, and continued on with his slow progress.

* * *

"The blonde- Rufus, I gather?- he managed to cast a protection spell on her. It isn't particularly strong but it does burn whoever touches the child. At first Amy had wanted to raise the child in her image but that no longer seems like an option. That's why, if things don't go tonight as Amy wishes, she's instructed her most venomous snakes to inflict a fatal wound. When you're done with me, you must go straight to the child. There will be a white and a black snake by her side, waiting. But be careful, if they see you coming they will bite her and she... she _will_ die."

"Ahhhh!"

His body flew across the room and hit the ground loudly. She'd have no time to enjoy killing him, she needed to warn Rogue. With one angry move, she tore him apart drop by drop. In a few seconds, Vladimir was millions of droplets suspended in the air around her. She hesitated for a moment. This was too quick. Her fingers snapped and the blood disappeared.

She took a calming breath and began running, hoping she'd be able to catch up to them in time.

* * *

Juvia took a couple more steps back. She could only faintly hear the fight on the other side of the wall. As much as she wanted to call out for Rogue to come for her, she didn't. He needed to get Starlight out this goddamned place and somewhere safe. Gray took off his shirt as he walked towards her. Juvia swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to act brave. There was no one coming. She needed to save herself.

"If you come with me now we can just forget this ever happened, Juvia. Just take my hand. It will all be okay, I promise."

She didn't buy that one bit. From the look in his eyes, taking his hand was the last thing she should do. She assumed a fighting stance and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm never coming back. We are done, Gray. The fact that you showed up here, helping her, just further proves there is nothing left of the man I thought I loved."

He hid behind an ice shield before her water could cut through him.

* * *

 _He's getting close, Mistress._

 _Should we do it now?_

 ** _Not yet._**

 _As you wish, Mistress._

Sting had lasted longer than Amy anticipated. _No matter,_ she thought, _the venom will get him soon enough._ She knew if she'd used Yin or Yang's venom it would've been over quickly, but they were special. Their bodies only produced so much in a given period, and she had the one in their bodies already reserved for someone else. For now, the others' poison would do. It was slower, but she could see the blonde dragon slayer starting to sway weakly from it. She dodged another roar he sent her way with a smile. The more magic he spent on her, the less his body would have to fight the poison.

* * *

 _Common, common._ Minerva was about to just blow the whole damn place and its stupid labyrinth of a layout to smithereens when a tiny sparkle shone in her eye. It was light reflecting off a drop of water on the wall. She smiled and followed the path with restored confidence.

* * *

Rogue heard a thud and his breath caught. He glanced behind him to see Amy kick Sting's unconscious body to the side. He feared the worst but Sting's stubborn heartbeats and soft breaths reached his ears.

"Just you and me now, _stud_."

Star was just feet away from him. Her big eyes tearfully looked up at him in desperation.

"What is it you think you'll get out of this exactly, Amy?"

Her head tilted and she smiled that slimy smile Rogue so hated. "At the very least, I'll get your little friends off my back. My empire is expanding, you see, and I dearly miss my hometown. But you're not asking the right questions here, Rogue. Don't you care about what I _want_?"

Amy pouted and fluttered her eyelids at him. He chanced another look at Starlight. The snakes next to her were too close. His sensitive ears could hear Juvia fighting across the wall; at times he heard muffled screams. He made his voice as sweet as he could. "What is it that you _want_ , Amy?"

A smile returned to her lips. "I want to rule. I want the king and the princess kneeling in front of me begging me to spare them. I want the power to do anything and everything I wish."

She walked to stand closer and looked in his eyes. "And I want you to be at my side for all of it. Think about it, Rogue. You and me. We'd be unstoppable."

Her eyes shone with delusion.

"You could've just asked Amy," he took a few steps forward. "You didn't have to go through all this."

* * *

She didn't know how but in their struggle he'd managed to corner her. As he neared, he shot ice darts that she avoided by turning to water. But before she could solidify again, he took hold of her wrist. Juvia screamed in pain as her hand turned to ice. The freezing temperatures traveled up her arm until she finished turning back into flesh and blood. He was inches from her now, his wicked smile mocking her screams as he iced her arm to the wall.

"This is where it ends my darling, Juvia," he whispered as he kissed her cheek. His own fist began turning to solid ice and lifted in the air for a better impact.

"You're wrong," she said. Water pierced his heart and flooded his insides. "It ended a long time ago."

Blood mixed with water poured out of his chest as he stumbled back out of her reach. But it was too late. The water flooding his lungs came out in choked coughs and gurgles. Juvia forced herself to watch the gruesome sight. He struggled to freeze the wound to no avail. He stopped moving soon after.

The wall of ice separating Juvia from the rest of the room held. She tried to melt the ice holding her arm to the wall but the process was too slow. She could make out a shape on the floor closer to the entrance, and two still standing farther away. Juvia assumed that meant the twins hadn't managed to get Starlight out yet. The fact that one of them wasn't getting back up added to her desperation for the ice to melt.

After a few more seconds, she decided there was no time for this. She closed her eyes, took a firm hold of her frozen arm, and pulled as hard as she could.

* * *

Juvia's pained cry could be heard by even Amy from across the ice wall. Her eyes lit up at Rogue with glee. "Sounds like all our distractions are finally going away."

He smiled through the pain and the stinging in his eyes. He didn't know what was happening on the other side, but Juvia was obviously in pain. He wished he could go to her but it was too risky. The best he could do was hope she lasted long enough for his plan to come through. "Indeed, it does. Finally, we can be together. Just the two of us."

Rogue slowly brought his hand to cup Amy's face so as to not scare her. She looked hesitant to let him so close but gave in to the warmth radiating from his hand. Out of the corner of his eye Rogue saw water crawling up the wall and across the roof. _Juvia_. She was probably heading to Starlight. He'd need to time his attack perfectly for both of them to get out.

* * *

Juvia pooled against the wall a feet few from Starlight and the snakes. The snakes were restlessly shifting their focus between the girl and Amy, and didn't seem to have noticed Juvia forming back to flesh nearby. Her magic was running out and her right arm was more of stump, with sharp shards of ice and frozen blood protruding a few inches below the elbow. Another glance at the antsy snakes told her she needed to get Star out soon. She reckoned there was only enough magic left in her for one more spell. She would need to time this perfectly. She waited a few more seconds, watching Rogue lean in close to Amy as if to kiss her, before Amy was swallowed by shadows. _Now!_

* * *

Minerva ran into the room just in time to see Rogue envelop Amy in darkness. Behind them, Juvia water locked one of the snakes and threw herself over Starlight to shield her from the other's bite. In the blink of an eye Minerva teleported the pair to the entrance next to her. She dealt with the white snake furiously slithering their way before turning to check on them. Starlight hung tightly onto Juvia's neck as she cried loudly. Minerva tried to comfort the girl but she shook her head maddeningly. It was then that Minerva followed Star's eyes to Juvia's rib.

"Minerva...get her out," Juvia whispered. She turned her trembling head to look at Star. "It's okay, sweetie. Close your eyes. It's okay..."

"Juvia," Minerva commanded over Starlight's panicked screams. "Stay with me. Don't close your eyes. Stay with me."

The water mage smiled sweetly at them as her eyes closed. "Juvia! I said stay with me dammit!"

"Sting is stable. Is everyone okay?" Rogue asked as he joined them.

"She's not breathing!"

"I can still hear her heart beat!"

Minerva focused and felt the space inside Juvia. The venom had spread quickly through her body. She tried to concentrate on those particles and pull them back out to the pair of fang marks on her ribs. Rogue whispered Juvia's name over and over as he held her. "It's not working, Minerva! Why is it not working?!"

"Shut up!" She continued for what seemed like an eternity and finally the green liquid began oozing out. When she was done, Juvia still wasn't waking up. She checked again but didn't find any more venom in her. "I don't... understand."

"It's slowing. I can barely hear it anymore..." Rogue cried.

Starlight had been a good girl so far and kept her eyes closed as Juvia told her to. But she opened them now. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath, then put her hands over Juvia's chest. "Juphia, Juphia, Juphia, Juphia..." she chanted through her sobs over and over again. Minerva and Rogue watched her, not knowing what to do. He was about to gently pull her away when her little palms began glowing a light blue. "Juphia, Juphia, Ju-hic-phia, Juphia..."


	22. Chapter 22

Juvia's eyes fluttered open. The room was dimly lit but she didn't mind, as her eyes had difficulty adjusting even to such low light. Her body felt weak. She tried lifting her head to see what was the weight she felt on her leg, but even simple movements took so much effort.

"Juvia? Oh my god, you're awake!"

She flinched a little at Yukino's excited yelps.

"Oh," Yukino whispered, "I'm sorry. I'll keep it down."

Juvia once again tried her best to look down but the lowest point she could reach was the top of the door frame. She opened her mouth to ask Yukino for help but the words simply did not come out.

"Here," Yukino said softly as she gently added a pillow behind Juvia's head. Finally, Juvia could see the mass of platinum blonde hair sprawled over the bottom half of her bed. Relief washed over her as she processed her surroundings. They were in a hospital. Starlight was safe, sleeping on her.

"How are you feeling? Polyrusica said you'll have some... difficulty... doing things. But-but don't worry. She's confident it'll get better in time, as long as you keep receiving treatment."

Yukino got a confused look from Juvia. The bluenette's mouth opened but the best she got out were raspy breaths. Yukino's eyes softened as she took hold of Juvia's hand. "It's okay. Don't force it."

Juvia took a deep breath and looked around again. There was a tray with standard hospital food nearby. The room itself was small, with only two chairs and a lacrima hanging from the wall. She assumed the small door on the side led to a private bathroom. Through the window on the main door she could see Minerva talking to someone else. Her eyes went back to the tray nearby and focused on the water. After a few seconds Yukino sighed softly and brought the cup to Juvia's lips.

"Like I said, doing some things will be difficult. You should just rest for now."

Juvia felt like crying. She only vaguely remembered the events that took place while rescuing Starlight, but clearly something had gone wrong.

"Ro...Rogue..."

The word took a lot of effort but she had to ask. Why wasn't he there? Did something happen? Yukino looked down at where her hand clasped Juvia's.

"He's okay. There's a lot of paperwork to fill out and stuff... I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Yukino tried to smile encouragingly but it looked off. Juvia remembered the conversation they'd had the day Starlight was kidnapped. Her eyes began tearing up and a few tears made it to her chin. When she didn't hear raindrops hitting the window behind her, even more tears fell.

A few hours later Juvia was brought out of deep thought by the girl shifting over her. Little Star stretched, letting out a big yawn, before fully waking up. When she saw Juvia was awake, her bright smile made Juvia smile a bit herself. Star gave Juvia a big hug and snuggled up on Juvia's right side, where her good arm was.

"She refused to go too far until you woke up. Wendy has come around to treat you a couple of times and Star insisted on watching. She pays close attention and tries to mimic the spells. I think she plans on treating you herself so she doesn't have to share you with Wendy," Yukino laughed softly.

Memories of black and blonde hair flashed in her mind. A distant voice told her to hang on. She remembered blue light, and then darkness. She looked down at the small hands happily playing with her hair. The blue light was hers? Star glanced up, catching Juvia's eyes studying her. With a toothy smile, she continued braiding Juvia's hair.

* * *

"Removing the venom only prevented further damage, but it was quite the nasty thing. A lot of nerves and muscle tissue were damaged in the minute or so it was in you. That's why you remained unconscious even after Minerva took it out. If it hadn't been for the little one's magic, you would've surely died."

Polyrusica kept her calm tone, only disrupting it to curiously look at Starlight for a few seconds. "Rehabilitation is going to be a process. I don't expect you'll be able to use your magic for at least another month. Perhaps more if your body becomes too accustomed to Wendy's magic. For now, you are to take this every eight hours. It will help you regain your strength."

Juvia closed her hand around the bottle filled with a thick, purple substance that Polyrusica put in it. She met Polyrusica's eyes again. The older woman frowned slightly more than usual. She glanced quickly at Yukino and then back at the woman on the bed.

"Juvia, it is a miracle you're here at all. What I'm giving you can do much, but nerves don't regenerate on their own."

"What does.. that mean?" Juvia rasped out.

"It means there are some things that may never come back. Because of Wendy's magical treatment, I believe it's likely you'll be able to walk again, but you won't be as... agile... as before. And you probably won't be able to feel much- hot, cold, pressure- in certain parts of your body. Makarov told me you were able to heal yourself with water before. I'm hopeful that when your magic returns, you might be able to restore your body to its full ability again. However, I think it is best you prepare yourself for the less pleasant possibilities."

Juvia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she opened them again. "Thank you... Polyrusica... I... understand."

Polyrusica nodded in return and left the room. Juvia watched her leave before her eyes trailed back to the empty chair in the room. She wished Rogue was in it. She needed him to be there, comforting her. Juvia stopped asking about him a while ago, understanding it wasn't Yukino's fault he wasn't there. She thought she might cry but suddenly she didn't have it in her. She felt empty. Her eyes lingered on the chair until she fell back asleep with exhaustion.

* * *

Rogue heard the diagnosis from outside the room. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back to the on the wall. The door next to him opened and a pink haired woman walked out. She waited until the door closed to look down at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you sitting outside on the floor, when you could be in a chair next to her?"

He looked away. Her lips thinned in disapproval. She walked two rooms down to check on her next patient.

"You know she needs you. If you won't be there for her, the least you can do is say it to her face."

She disappeared into the room as he looked back down at the ground.

* * *

Three days passed before Juvia had bettered enough to hold a conversation. Rogue watched her progress from a shadow in the far left top corner of the room.

"Rufus woke up a few hours ago."

Juvia smiled at Yukino. "How is he?"

"He woke up pretty startled but once he saw Starlight was okay he calmed down," Yukino said with a small smile. "The doctor wants to keep him overnight for observation but tomorrow he'll be free to go back home."

"That's... great. I'm glad."

Juvia's smile faltered and her eyes lowered a bit.

"I also had a word with Polyrusica." Juvia felt Yukino place her hand on top of hers. "Wendy and her have been teaching Star," Juvia met Yukino's eyes, her eyebrows coming together, "so Polyrusica agreed that... if you wanted... she would release you to us. You could come back with us to Wichita."

"But I'm not in Sabertooth... I don't know if Makarov would allow-"

"Actually, Sting had talked to Makarov the day Starlight was kidnapped, earlier in that morning. He said the choice was yours."

"You asked before all of this happened? Why would you do that?"

Juvia could feel her eyes wetting as Yukino smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Because we care about you, Juvia. If you don't want to leave, we understand. But, we would love for you to join us and be a part of our family. Officially."

Tears pulled in her eyes. "I don't know what to say..."

"Say 'yes'," Yukino smiled encouragingly, "say you'll come with us."

Juvia was about to accept when the empty chair caught her eye. A deep sadness spread in her. She slowly pulled her hand out of Yukino's grasp and looked away. "I think it's best that I don't."

She couldn't see it, but Juvia could feel Yukino's smile fade. "I understand," Yukino replied after a few seconds. She walked lifelessly to the door. "We leave tomorrow at 9 a.m. In case you change your mind."

When the door clicked closed, the tears finally escaped her lashes.

* * *

"She said n-no," Yukino's broken voice informed Minerva through the lacrima.

"If he would just talk to her... that goddamn idiot."

Yukino's bottom lip quivered as she tried to hold her tears back. Minerva gave her a soft look, by Minerva's standards. "Let her think it over. I'm sure she'll change her mind by morning. Now cheer up. Star will notice if your eyes are puffy from crying."

Yukino nodded and took a deep breath. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yes. Later."

Minerva put the lacrima in her pocket. She took a moment to reflect on what Yukino told her. Eventually, she just shook her head and went back to what she was doing.

"Something wrong, my lady?"

Her eyes met the man chained up against the wall. She gave him a sour look. "Not sure yet. But if there was..."

She snapped the whip against his chest. He hissed slightly at the blood its pointed end drew. "...it'd be your fault."

He watched her pace in front of him. The chains were only for looks. He could easily get out of them, but he wouldn't get very far. He understood his sole purpose, the only reason she kept him alive, was to provide a rather sadistic outlet for her stress. Stress he'd had a part in creating. "I trust everything is okay with the little girl?"

The tone was his usual teasing one, but there was something behind it. She stared deeply into his pale eyes. Vladimir's blood rushed in anticipation at her approach. Once she was within inches of him, her head tilted back to look at his face and her eyes narrowed. "Do you truly care?"

His features sobered at the question. "I never meant her any harm."

For the last couple of days Minerva had thoroughly interrogated him. He'd answer every question truthfully as far as she was concerned. Even if he was being truthful now, she knew he felt no guilt for any other harm he'd caused. He cared none for the others, nor for Amy it seemed. The only trouble he'd caused was trying to make a trade with the information, which Minerva gave into a few times merely from boredom. She enjoyed torturing much better when the subject didn't still lust after her while in immense pain. If she was honest with herself, she admired his pain tolerance, the way he accepted his fate but decided to enjoy his time left.

Vlad stared right back into her green pools. He was glad she kept him alive for this. Watching her eyes light up at the pain she caused was like nothing he'd ever experienced. It was a sight he would savor in death. "You will be leaving soon I gather?"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Is fear finally griping you?"

"Yes. I fear of never seeing you again."

Shock crossed her expression, but the look was so fleeting he barely caught it.

"Am I supposed to care?"

He bled through the chains and took hold of her arms. Minerva held her ground. His bloody fingertips traced down her arm to her palm, taking hold of her hand and bringing it to his mouth. He pressed his lips to it and met her eyes. "Of course not," he said teasingly.

She flipped her hand and gripped his jaw harshly, her fingernails digging into his cheeks. Even though he stood over a foot taller than her, she confidently asked him out of curiosity, "Why is it you don't fear me?"

She pulled down his face to meet her eye level. His mouth was unable to contort into a wolfish smile due to her hold on his face, but his eyes carried the same feeling. "You misunderstand, dear."

He placed his hands on her hips. "I am terrified of you." He leaned forward until his lips reached her ear. When he spoke again his voice was a whisper that left her speechless. "That's what makes you so irresistible."

He managed to plant a soft kiss on her neck before she disappeared him again. She turned to leave and noticed the lines of blood drying on her arms. With an exasperated _hmph_ she wiped them off and left the basement.

"Are you blushing?" Sting asked when she entered the kitchen.

"Of course not."

 _Of course not_ , her mind replayed. She felt her face warm further and stomped out of the kitchen before Sting could make any more dumb remarks.

Sting watched her leave with a mix of confusion and concern.

* * *

There was only one nurse down the hall. Juvia's machine beeped, along with the symphony coming from the many other rooms as the hospital slept. Rogue waited a few hours after Juvia fell asleep to come down from the shadows. He stood at the foot of the bed and observed the rise and fall of her chest with each breath. Her breathing had improved in the last few days, but even that wasn't like before. Her skin was paler than usual, except for the dark pink and purple hues on her eye lids. And, of course, her arm hadn't grown back. He knew there would only be a stump until she got her magic back.

Rogue hated himself. Gray might've left some marks on her, but Rogue broke Juvia. She couldn't stand; she couldn't walk or do magic; she could barely talk. And it was all his fault. Everyone pushed him to talk to her but he couldn't. How could he ask her to love him when he'd taken everything from her?

 _I'm sorry, Juvia. I'm so sorry._

He leaned his elbows on the bed and silently buried his face in his hands. His family was planning to go back home in some hours, but what if Juvia really did stay? All of her so called friends had done a horrible job watching over her so far. Now that she was so vulnerable, who knows what could happen? She loved Starlight and Yukino, and the rest of them. He knew the only reason she said no was because of him. And he didn't blame her for it.

The machine's steady rhythm broke. His head snapped up. Blue eyes met his red ones. A roller coaster of emotions flowed between them.

"Why are you here?"

"I..."

He swallowed hard and pretended to be strong. "I came to tell you that I'm going away for some time. So, if you want to join them to Sabertooth tomorrow... you should. Don't decline their offer on my account."

She was quiet for a while. When he couldn't take the silence anymore, he stood to leave.

"How long will you be gone?"

He didn't turn to face her. "As long as you need me to be."

"Do you love me?" she asked with a wavering voice. She watched his head drop.

"I told you once we had Starlight back you could choose. I want a straight answer, Rogue Cheney. So, look at me and tell me you don't want me in your life. If you're leaving, turn around and say you don't love me."

"Is that what you want?"

Fresh tears ran down her cheeks. He turned and she could see the misery on his face. "I can't love you, Juvia. Not after..."

"Not after I became a crippled?"

"No," he ran a hand down his face. He glanced at her crying on the hospital bed. "I can't stay and tell you I love you while I watch you suffer because of it. Every second you spend without an arm or in bed or without magic is because of me. Because of my mistakes. And I can't... I can't..."

He slumped into the nearest chair. His head tilted back with closed eyes from which a few tears escaped. As she watched him fall apart, Juvia understood.

"Rogue... this isn't you fault."

"None of this would've happened to you if it wasn't for me."

"I chose to go with you. I chose to jump in front of that snake. And I don't regret it, because I know a special little girl is alive and well and happy because of it. If I have to be patient for a few months in return, it's worth it."

"Juvia..."

"So I have to ask you again. Do you love me? Do you want to be with me, even though I'm like... this?"

He opened his eyes to hold hers. Then he told her the words he should've a long time ago; the words they both knew were true but never had courage to say in each other's presence. "Juvia, I love you. I will always love you. Nothing could ever change that."

"Then please don't make me go through this alone."

He took her hand in his. "Are you sure you want me here?"

"I can't do this without you, Rogue."

She weakly squeezed his hand. He stood, keeping her hand in his, and leaned in to kiss her forehead. His eyes were shut firmly as he lingered there. He drew back and rested his own forehead against hers. "Come with me to Wichita."

She nodded as best she could and smiled.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **As you all are probably guessing, we are nearing the end. I haven't decided yet if I will do a sequel, or, if I do, which story line to follow. Thank you for everyone that's read, followed, favorite(d), and reviewed. You can't begin to imagine how much it means to me. Plus, for those of you that have had suggestions, I'll do my best to incorporate them before the final END. Again, thank you.**

 **Yours always,**

 **Scurtle.**


	23. Chapter 23

Starlight sat with her legs crossed next to Juvia. She had a serious, business-like look on her face that Juvia had trouble not giggling at.

"Okay, I'm ready, Dr. Starlight."

She gave one firm nod and placed her hands on Juvia's belly. Blue light radiated from her palms. It reached farther and farther, until finally all of Juvia glowed blue.

When they were done, Starlight climbed down from the bed and signaled for Juvia to do the same. Slowly, Juvia swung her legs to land on the floor. She pretended to support herself on Star's outstretched hand as she rose to her feet. Juvia took a few slow steps then increased her speed. The limp she'd had on her right leg had been gone for a few weeks but Starlight had insisted on following the treatment through 'til the end- which turned out to be much longer than anticipated. By now, Juvia had accepted the dull pain she felt at the hip socket with each step was there to stay. Considering the extent of her injuries, she didn't mind it that much. She smiled down at Star. The girl smiled back. She wiggled the fingers in her left hand and Juvia understood what she wanted.

"See?" Juvia said as she wiggled her left hand. Finer movements were still troubling but that was to be expected. After all, she hadn't had that hand at all just six months ago. "You've done a great job getting me back in shape."

Juvia kneeled down and hugged Starlight. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done without you."

Starlight smiled widely as she hugged Juvia back. "You are welcome, Aunt Juvia."

"How are the prettiest girls in Wichita doing today?"

They both giggled at Rogue coming through the door. Starlight ran to hug his legs. He picked her up and held her in one arm, the other he used to give Juvia a hug.

"Much better," Juvia said in reply to the question. "I think we can stop these sessions by next week."

Starlight frowned. She liked spending time with Juvia. Juvia caught this and booped Starlight on the nose. "Don't worry. That just means we'll have more time to play."

"Yes! Can we have more tea parties?"

"I wish you were that excited to go to your classes..." Rogue murmured. "Which reminds me. Your mom sent me for you. She wants you to go coordinate clothes with her for the party tomorrow."

Starlight cheered and clapped her hands. Rogue set her down and watched her run down the hall.

"You haven't forgotten our date, have you?"

"Nope," she pecked him on the lips and turned away. "In fact, I'm going to go shower for it right now."

"Alright. I'll meet you downstairs."

He walked out, closing the door behind him. Once he heard her enter the shower he sneaked back in her room and placed an elegant dress on the bed for her. Yukino assured him the sapphire earrings and necklace would pair perfectly with the deep purple and black lace dress, as well as bring out the blue in Juvia's eyes. Rogue wasn't sure what all of the fancy words she used to describe the dress were, but he didn't need to be a fashion expert to know Juvia would look absolutely gorgeous in it. He shadowed out to get ready. As he showered and dressed, his mind kept wandering to what he had planned for tonight.

* * *

Juvia was humming to herself. Rogue was everything she knew he would be, and more. She kicked herself for everything they had to go through for her to let herself be happy with him. She was walking out of her bathroom, drying her hair with a towel, when her breath caught in her throat. The most beautiful dress she had ever seen had been carefully placed on her bed. She approached it in a dreamlike state, almost afraid it would disappear if she moved to fast. Her fingers lightly traced the silky material, the delicate dress patterns. Rogue had even placed brand new heels to go with it on the floor. She decided to do her hair and make-up before putting it on. Excitedly, she sat in front of her vanity mirror.

After carefully putting the dress on, she opened her drawers to look for accessories. She was worried she wouldn't have anything fancy enough to go with the magnificent dress, but waiting for her was a black velvet box. She put on its contents, barely able to contain herself. She took a look in the floor length mirror on the closet's door. The woman in front of her she could barely recognize. With a deep breath, she headed downstairs.

She spotted Rogue waiting by the entrance. He stood with his back to her and hands in his pockets talking to Sting. He had on a black suit she hadn't seen before. Anyone else would've seen a composed, calm man. Juvia could see the minute fidgeting of his hands and smiled.

"Pretty!" Starlight yelled from somewhere. Rogue turned immediately. When his eyes landed on her his lips parted slightly. Juvia knew it was because he liked what he saw, but she couldn't help but feel self conscious under his smoldering stare. The black suit looked as if it'd been made to show off his body. She noticed his vest matched her dress.

After a few short seconds of silence he smiled. "You look perfect. Just... perfect."

Her cheeks reddened but she smiled at him. "Thank you." She looked down at her dress and back up at him. "It's beautiful, Rogue. All of it."

"Yes, you are," he smiled as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Ready?"

"Yes," she beamed. He hooked her hand on his shoulder and made for the door.

"Wait a minute!"

"Dammit..." Juvia thought she heard Rogue mumble.

"I just want one picture, please! You both look so great!"

Rogue sighed and looked into the camera. Yukino took the picture then examined it on the little screen. Juvia's hair was in a loose, low side bun, and a few curls had already escaped it. It only made her that much more breathtaking. Rogue stood next to her, unsmiling to a stranger's eye, but holding the deepest joy Yukino had seen from him in his eyes. She looked up at the pair with a smile. "Thank you! Have fun!"

Sting came to stand next to Yukino, wrapping one arm around her. She leaned into him as they both watched the couple walk out the door.

* * *

"Seriously, where are you taking me, Cheney?"

He arched an eyebrow but said nothing. She smiled at his tease. Wherever they were going had to be something special. The limo took them to the nice part of town. Juvia watched the elegant buildings with elaborate fronts blur by with a smile. Rogue watched her wordlessly.

Eventually, the limo rode up a hill. The path was illuminated with expensive looking lights. A few moments later, they reached the top where a tall building stood.

"No way," Juvia whispered. "How did you even get a reservation here? Aren't they booked for months? Or was it years?"

"A gentleman never tells."

She turned to look at him. He gave her half a smile. "I know people."

She smiled and turned back to staring at the building. By far the finest, most exclusive restaurant in Wichita, the _Trois Soleil_ stood a top the hill, overlooking the entire valley with its glass walls. In the dark of the night, the chandeliers made _Trois Soleil_ appear like a shinning star on top of the world. A valet opened the door. Rogue got out first, then lend her his hand as she did. Again he took her hand to his elbow. As soon as the hostess saw him she straightened and plastered a big smile on her face.

"Mr. Cheney, what a pleasure to have you with us. Your table is waiting for you."

He nodded. Juvia held back an amused smile at the hostess. The poor woman looked terrified of Rogue.

"What did you do to these people?" she whispered at a level only her shadow dragon would hear.

He glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

She looked around. Whenever a staff member saw them they'd get the same deer-in-headlights look that the hostess had. In fact, she looked at the guests and they all had the same expression.

"Everyone's looks so on edge. Scared."

He chuckled. "Not everyone knows me like you do, Juvia. This," his eyes roamed the floor quickly, "is how everyone usually reacts to me."

"Hmm. I never noticed..."

"Here we are," the hostess said in a high pitch. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Rogue gave the hostess the hint of a smile and she visibly relaxed. "That will be all. I'll signal the waiter when we are ready. Thank you."

"Of course," she bowed.

He pulled out Juvia's chair for her. As he walked around to his seat, Juvia eyed his backside as inconspicuously as she could. When he turned to sit he caught her eye. His eyebrows shot up as he sat. He leaned over table to whisper to her. "Were you just checking me out, Lockster?"

She blushed but held eye contact. "Maybe I was."

He leaned back and smiled. The faintest blush showed on his cheeks. He broke eye contact and cleared his throat.

"Do you like the view?" he said, motioning to the valley below them. Their table was on the farthest edge of the restaurant. The moonlit valley expanded below them.

"It's incredible," she whispered, still quite amazed that all of this was happening.

* * *

The food was delicious, as she'd expected. They spent a good part of the evening discretely laughing at the people around them, coming up with fictitious criminal backgrounds that would explain their panicky behavior towards Rogue, or simply basking in the beauty of their surroundings. From the way the night went, she half expected Rogue to pull out a ring and propose, but he didn't. She felt a little disappointed but not nearly enough to spoil the wonderful evening they were having. Once back inside the limo, she sat with his arm around her, snuggling up to him. He held held firmly but gently, as if she was something delicate that he didn't ever want to let go off. She closed her eyes for a second and just enjoyed the perfectness of the night. When she opened her eyes, she noticed they were not heading home.

"Where are going?"

His thumb rubbed her shoulder mindlessly. "To walk off the calories," he mused.

She gasped and poked him in the chest playfully. He smiled and gave her a kiss.

The limo stopped at a dark, deserted road some time later. Rogue helped Juvia out and helped her walk over the uneven ground. They walked around an abandoned house and the sea opened up in front of them.

"We really are going for a walk..."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. She held onto his forearm as she took her heels off. He took his shoes off as well, and his socks. His hand reached for hers. Their fingers intertwined knowingly.

They walked along the shore in silence. The beach was secluded. It seemed the world had all but forgotten it was there. The darkness allowed Juvia to see all the stars in the sky. The sound of lazy waves lapping at the sand lulled them into a steady pace. She surveyed her surroundings. The sea next to them, the white sand under their feet, the beautiful sky above, and finally, the amazing man walking with her. She couldn't help but think of how right it all felt At one point, they turned and walked back the way they came from. Juvia leaned her head onto Rogue's shoulder. He looked down at her lovingly, the small box in his pocket gaining weight by the second. They were almost to the point where the sand ended and road began when he noticed the goosebumps on her skin. Without a second thought he unbuttoned his suit jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

The sight of her looking up at him from under his over-sized clothing gave him deja vu. He couldn't help himself and kissed her, his hands coming up to cup her face. She gave into the kiss fully. She suspected he'd held back on her because of her condition, but she was all better now. Almost as good as new. And she wasn't about to let another night pass without him next to her. Her palms traveled up his muscular chest to grasp his collar. With that leverage she pulled him closer to her, her kisses becoming hungrier. He let himself give into her for a bit, letting one of his hands pull her hips close, before pulling away gently. Their breaths were shallow as he rested his forehead on hers. He convinced himself not to kiss her again, not to wrap his arms around her and crush her body to his. Once their breathing got back to normal, she let go of his collar, opting to flatten her hands on his upper chest. She tilted her head back to look him in the eye.

"I love you."

He stared at her blankly. She rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Rogue."

She wrapped her arms around him. It took him a second to process her words and hug her back.

"I'm sorry I hadn't said it before."

"It's okay..." he whispered into her hair. "I love you, Juvia."

She thought of the last time she'd told someone she loved them. In hindsight, she hadn't known what love was back then. But Rogue had shown her. It took him three years for him to say it to her in that hospital bed, but he'd shown her long before that. And after, as well.

Every day, he showed her what love was.

* * *

"We still aren't going home, huh?"

He tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "Just one more stop." _Hopefully._

"To where?"

"Somewhere."

She pouted. "What's with all the mystery?"

He kissed her briefly to wipe the pout from her lips, careful not to wind her up again. He was having enough trouble thinking of something else besides how good she looked. Resisting her took a lot of conscious effort.

The limo rolled up to a tall building downtown. Juvia had been sightseeing once through the area before. She guessed they were about 15 minutes from Sabertooth, maybe 20 from where the common house where everyone lived. Rogue walked them past the front lobby straight to the elevator. The butler at the entrance must've expected them because he graciously let them in without a word. He pressed the button for the penthouse and stepped back to stand next to her. Juvia kept quiet, letting this all play out to see what he had planned. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the shadow by his foot wiggling about nervously.

"Close your eyes," he said when they were almost there. She did so with a smile. The elevator dinged and he guided her forward a few steps. She felt him take a deep breath. "And open..."

The wall across from her was glass. Through it she could see the illuminated parts of downtown and the Wichita horizon, with some mountain peaks all the way in the back. To her right there was a kitchen with brand new black metal appliances. The smooth marble counter tops were a mixture of black, shades of gray, and rivers of blue. She took a few steps forward, where a set of dark blue leather couches sat atop a soft, plush dark carpet. The sound of running water called her attention the left of her. With the exception of a door, the entire wall was a black glass functional waterfall. Her eyes followed the water cascading down the glass to the floor where it splashed against a perimeter of rocks.

"Do you like it?"

Rogue's voice came from behind her. She turned to look at him standing by the elevator. She turned back to the apartment before her. "It's beautiful. The view is amazing."

He smiled inward at the awe in her voice. "I'll take that as a yes. It comes with two rooms, each with its private full bathroom. There's also a balcony and roof access. The stairs door is right next to the elevator in case of emergencies. Both the elevator and the stairs are enchanted against trespassers. That's in case anyone gets past security downstairs, which is highly unlikely."

"You're ranting again," she teased.

He clamped his lips shut. Then he walked to stand by the floor-to-ceiling glass panels. She went to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

"You see that light over there? That's Sabertooth."

She followed to where his finger pointed and, after some squinting, recognized the building. "Rogue, why- why are we here?"

She felt him tense in her arms. His hands came to rest on top of hers where they held him.

"Well, I own this floor. I was hoping... you'd live here."

She detangled herself from him. He turned to face her.

"You want me to leave the common house and move... here?"

"If that's something you want."

She looked around. It certainly looked like the place had been modified for her. She smiled, figuring it was probably Rogue who decorated it. "I would love to."

He was relieved to hear that. But... "Great. There's just one more thing."

"What is it?"

"It comes with a roommate. Sort of a package deal."

"A roommate? Who?"

"Me, of course."

He cleared his throat and his body lowered in front of her until one of his knees touched the floor. His hand came out of his pocket with a pure white silk box. "Juvia Lockster, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened it to reveal a diamond ring. It sparkled as brightly as Juvia's eyes.

Her hand rose to cover her parted lips. Tears wetted her lashes as her eyes shifted between him and the ring. He waited for her, heart about to burst from his chest. Finally, she nodded. "Yes. Yes!"

He gave her a wide smile that pushed her tears to run down her face and neck. In one elegant motion he slid the ring on her finger. She looked at it as he stood. His arms enveloped her in a tight embrace. "I love you," he said into her hair. His lips trailed her jaw until they reached her lips. He began slowly, fully intending to take his time. But when her tongue brushed his bottom lip he lost control. Their kiss became a hot, passionate hurricane. His arms her held tight against him. One of his hands came up to the base of her neck where his fingers delved into her hair.

Juvia had been a victim to Rogue's chaste kisses until then. With each primal movement of his lips, with each stroke his tongue, she understood now how much she'd been missing; how much he'd been holding back. She responded with as much need. When her knees gave out, with Rogue's arms the only thing keeping her off the floor, from what his mouth was doing to hers, he forced himself to stop.

She panted against him. His hold loosened a bit to give her some more breathing room. "Sorry," he said with a smirk.

"It's okay... I wasn't complaining."

Her comment kept that sexy smirk on his face a bit longer. He leaned into her, caressing her face with his own. "Come. I want to show you something."


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogue

Starlight walked into the Sabertooth guild with a bounce to her step. Today was the day.

Today, on her 18th birthday, she was finally eligible for S-rank trials. And it would go well, too. She could feel everyone's excitement for the upcoming event- it powered her. The stronger their emotions, the stronger her magic got. But she didn't need them, her own eagerness fueled her and she could feel the magic just ready to burst from her fingertips.

Today was the day.

* * *

 _Today is the day,_ Minerva thought.

She walked into Sting's office ready for the worst, as she dared not hope for the best, or even for the mediocre. She knew this would be difficult. _Impossible, more like._ What was she supposed to do? It's not like she could help it. And she did try. She tried so hard- so very, very hard. But that damned fool just crawled his way in, seeped into every pore. It took time, sure, but he made it in eventually. Settled in and refused to budge until she had no choice but to accept it. Accept it and its consequences.

Ten years had passed since then. Ten long years of broken trust, of ruined bonds, of lost time.

Today was the day.

She walked into Sting's office, ready for the worst, glancing at Vladimir one last time just in time to catch his smug grin falter and recover in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"We can do this, right? We're not crazy? We're not pretending to be ready just to realize we're not?"

A shadow tenderly patted Juvia's head as Rogue focused on the crowd exiting the most recent train.

"We can do this. We're not crazy," he reassured her yet again, as he had increasingly over the last 3 years. He absentmindedly traced his thumb over her soft palm as they waited.

"You're right. We can do this," she said nervously. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye- she was all nerves and excitement. About 100% nerves, 100% excitement, if he had to guess. They were supposed to be keeping an eye on the crowd, but he turned to fix his gaze on her. The sheer intensity of it stopped the trembling of her hands and the thousand thoughts racing through her head.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and cupped her cheek.

"Juvia."

"Yes," she replied meekly.

"You will make a wonderful mother. This baby is going to love you. _Our_ baby is going to love you."

She held his gaze a moment longer, her eyes not able to contain her love for this man and for the family they were and would become. Taking a deep breath, she looked back out to the platform. She spotted a familiar train.

"Is that it?"

She felt Rogue stiffen and a soft smile touched her lips. She interlocked her fingers with him and pulled him up with her. They could now see a black mane sticking out over the crowds and making its way to them. Juvia smiled at the sight of Levy and Gajeel before her breath caught. In Levy's small arms was cradled a small bundle.

"We're ready," she heard Rogue whisper. She wasn't sure if he said it for her, or for himself, but for the first time since they decided to do this she believed those words. She looked at the precious bundle in Levy's arms and any doubts evaporated. This was meant to be.

Today was the day. The day that Juvia and Rogue became parents.

 **End of PART ONE.**

* * *

 **Hey, guys. Scurtle here. I've been busy with life for quite a while- still am, actually- but I just couldn't bear to _not_ finish the story. I have ideas for a sequel (there's still so much from this world I want to explore), but I can't promise any set deadlines for when the chapters will be up. I apologize to you all from the very bottom of my heart for this seemingly never-ending halt to all my stories. I am back, though! (Part-time. Part-time back.) Hope you enjoy!**

 **November 12th- Update:** **I will be continuing this series. _Part Two: What Was And Should Have Never Been_ will be posted as Chapter 25 of this story. I expect Part Two to be updated weekly (probably every Sunday) at least once. Whether you want to stop here or continue to Part Two, thank you for reading, and a special thank you to those who gave me feedback in anyway (favorites, follows, comments)! **


	25. Chapter 25

**PART TWO:**

 **WHAT WAS AND SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN**

Today was the day.

The spell worked as planned. Now came the hard part. He took a deep breath and entered the Sabertooth Guild Hall for the first time in his life. The building was like nothing he'd ever seen- both exuding strength and a refined beauty. It took everything in him not to think of how different life could've been for him inside this hall. He feared the mere thought of what could've been could hold him prisoner for the rest of the time he had. _The mission_ , he reminded himself. _The mission is all that matters now._

Today was the day.

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss. Where can I find the Master?"

Starlight turned around, her eyes rolling at Rogue's prank. "Ha-ha, very funny. As if-"

Startled when her eyes met with bright, deep blue ones, she stopped midway through the sentence. The man before her was tall with black hair and an air of elegance, but it wasn't Rogue. Some of his features, like his strong jaw and fine chin, or the intense way he held her gaze, were much like Rogue's, but those stunning blue eyes, the slight curve of his nose, and the cascading black waves that fell past his shoulders, gave it away. _Still..._

"Ahem," he discreetly interrupted her thoughts. Star's cheeks flushed to a dark pink at realizing she'd been staring.

Lightly shaking her head to clear her mind, she smiled. "My apologies, I mistook you for someone else. You're looking for our Master?"

"Yes," he smiled back. She noticed the smile didn't meet his eyes. She skimmed him for ill-intentions, just in case. Her magic sensed that he was in a bigger rush than he let on, but no intention to cause her father harm. However, there was this odd feeling, a small corner of him that her powers couldn't get through. _What is he hiding?_

"And your business with him?"

"I'm afraid that matter is confidential."

"I'm Starlight, daughter of Master Sting, whatever business you have with him you can discuss with me." She again smiled, but made no move to guide him to her father's office. There was something off about this. She wasn't sure why, but she felt this guy was trouble.

"That is good to know. His office is where...?"

The guy was persistent. She tried to feel him out again, and this time all of him was blocked off instead of just a small piece. _How is he doing this?_ She rarely encountered anyone powerful enough to hide even small feelings or secrets from her. For this man to completely shield away from her was... impossible.

"Sir, I'm going to need some more information to go on before telling you that."

She readied herself to fight if necessary.

"I understand your concern," he said before turning away and walking off.

 _This man!_ "Wait a second! Stop, I've already told you you can't see the master until I know what your business is with him," she said as she went to stand before him and the rest of the hall.

"That is not, in fact, what you said. Regardless, what I have to discuss with the master is a sensitive matter, and you are wasting my time. Please, get out of my way."

That last request was strained, almost a threat, and Star responded with an equivalent tone. "No."

"Fine, then. Stay there."

And with that, he was gone. _What the hell?_ She looked around but couldn't spot him. _Dammit!_

* * *

They heard the door close, even though Sting could've sworn it hadn't been opened. All three of them turned to look at the man that suddenly stood by the door. _Ugh_ , Sting thought. He already was having a crappy day- he didn't need more drama right now. "And who are you?"

"I apologize for the interruption, Master Sting, but I must speak with you immediately. There's no time to waste."

The man looked down at Minerva and Vlad sitting before Sting. A true smile broke on his face. "Uncle Vlad; My Lady. I'm glad you two are here already. It's so good to see you again."

"Hold on, who are you again?" Sting asked, an irritated tone in his voice.

"Oh, right. Before I tell you, I need you to take a breath and sit back."

"Listen, buddy, I've had my quota of crazy for the year. Now, as you can see, I'm in the middle of something, so just go wait by the lobby-"

"I'm your nephew. Well, your almost and soon-to-be nephew. They should have me already..." he trailed off, looking at his watch. "Yes. They must be on their way home with me right about now. I'm Rogue and Juvia Cheney's adoptive son. My name is Nox Cheney."

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I know a lot of you have been waiting for an update on SR. I burned my hand quite badly a few days after posting the last chapter and have been unable to do much with it. It's getting better, though, and I'm hoping to be able to type it up soon!**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience! And don't forget to check back in for updates/new chapters!**

 **Love,**

 **Scurtle.**


	26. Chapter 26

"He's so beautiful..." Juvia stated in awe.

"He really looks like he could be yours," Levy commented. Rogue looked between Juvia and the baby, noting the bright, deep blue eyes they shared. If he looked closely, he could almost say his tiny nose curved like hers...

"He _is_ ours," Juvia said earnestly as she cuddled the small bundle closer to her chest. Rogue put his arm around her, using the other to take the baby's belongings from Gajeel.

"He is a lucky little guy for sure to end up with you guys," Levy said with a warm smile. "I can't begin to think what would've happened if he'd been left at anyone else's doorstep but ours..."

Juvia looked up at Levy, then back down at the baby. She took in his soft, fuzzy mane of black curls, the incredibly tiny fingers that grasped at her hair, the little flutter of eyelashes as he woke and took in his surroundings. Her heart constricted at the thought of anyone abandoning this precious gift and she held him to her ever so slightly closer than before.

"Thank you for bringing him to us. Words can't begin to express..."

Gajeel patted Rogue in the back with a serious look.

"Of course. After what you guys have been through... of course."

They simply nodded at each other, neither being men of many words in these situations. After a moment Rogue cleared his throat and blinked away the mist in his eyes.

"So, will you be joining us for dinner? Are you staying the night? We have plenty of room at home, and the guild would be more than happy to provide anything you may need, of course."

"Thank you very much for the offer, but we have our own little troublemakers to get back to. Lucy has left only about a million voicemails freaking out -it seems Natsu and the boys are being somewhat... rowdy and... destructive..."

The four of them exchanged looks before bursting into laughter at the thought of Lucy's perfect, newly rebuilt house burning down _yet again_ this year.

"Besides," Levy continued once she got her breath back, "we should give you guys some time alone to get to know this little one. There'll be plenty of time to visit later."

"You're right. Again, thank you so much," Juvia said tearfully.

Sharing some parting hugs, each family headed home.

"Yukino is calling. She must want to know how it went."

"Tell her it went perfectly," Juvia said.

Rogue wrapped an arm around her. "What do you think we should call him?"

They entered the backseat of the limo, both excitedly considering the possibilities...

* * *

 _"Don't make a sound," Vlad whispered. Something in his voice made Nox stop cold in his tracks. His lungs burned for air and his eyes stung sharply with fear but he didn't dare move. All he could think about was that sound- that nauseating screech that maniacally called out for him._

 _His eyes darted back up to Vladimir. The pale giant kept his eyes focused on the room as a group of strangers rushed in, his grip on Nox's mouth tightening._

 _"Clear!" one of the stranger's proclaimed. Heavy steps were then heard coming their way. The steps pounded the wood floors, echoing through the room and walls; echoing and banging at Nox's head. He wanted the steps to stop. Wanted the strangers out. Wanted all of this stop._ Please, just make it stop!

 _For a second, he thought some higher power heard him and answered his desperate plea, for the steps did stop. But before he could feel relieved, the screeching began once more, carrying only more pain._

 _"You found them? Fantastic. Bring them here. Now."_

 _"Yes, your majesty."_

 _The steps began once more, soon transforming into a full figure entering the room. She was beautiful. Nox forgot for a split second all of the fear he'd been feeling. For that brief moment, he could only stare at the stunning creature whose presence now dominated the room._

 _But the moment passed. As quickly as his eyes recognized the beauty before him, they also saw the malice and hate that came with it. In fact, the more he looked at her, the uglier she was made by the cruelty seeping out of her, until he was forced to close his eyes to keep himself from witnessing it._

 _"Ah, there they are! So thrilled to see you again, my dears. It's been such a long, long time..."_

 _"Not long enough, clearly," Rogue replied flatly. A burly man hit the back of his knees and Rogue fell to the ground._

 _"Stop this, please! It's not too late to just stop," Juvia begged. There was silence for a second, and Nox almost thought everything would be okay. The hand around his mouth tightened in anticipation, successfully muffling Nox's screams when he opened his eyes just in time to see the knife slice smoothly through Juvia's throat. If it hadn't been for Rogue's own screams, though, it's possible Nox's might've been heard. As the blood poured from her throat, her eyes met with Rogue's for the last time before her body collapsed. With a final gurgle, Juvia was gone._

 _The woman spoke, and his father was knocked to the ground. Nox watched in agony as the woman kicked his father over and over and over again until even Nox couldn't recognize the pile of flesh and bones by Juvia's dead body. When satisfied with her work, she straightened._

 _"Oh, no! It seems I got some blood on my shoes... tsk, tsk. They were so nice, too," she pouted._

 _Suddenly, her eyes became sharp, and landed on a muscled man patiently waiting by the door. "You found the others?"_

 _"We found two more, Your Highness. Lady Yukino and Mast-_ former Master _Sting."_

 _"Perfect. Prepare the jet. Bring them along."_

 _Nox forced himself to watch her in these last few moments. He saw her glance around the room one last time, her eyes finally landing on the dead bodies by her feet. She lingered there for second, basking in her accomplishments._

 _"Bring these two as well."_

 _With that, she was gone._

 _Nox lost sense of time. He wasn't sure exactly how long Vladimir held him inside the wall, but he did remembered watching amber light cracking through the darkness and slowly flooding the room. He remembered the bright red blood staining the wood turn to an opaque brownish crust. Most of all, he remembered feeling trapped. Trapped in the wall. Trapped in the stench. Trapped in time._

 _At some point, Lady Minerva appeared. Nox vaguely remembers her taking them somewhere else- a brighter place that smelled of lavender and honey instead of blood and death. They seemed to stay there for a long time._

 _It took Nox several years to realize they weren't some_ where _else, but some_ time _else, and that it hadn't been Lady Minerva who took them there._

* * *

 **Hello, there! Thank you so much for your patience! Now that I'm (mostly) healed up, I should be able to more regularly update this story. As always, thank you for your continued support.**

 **Best,**

 **Scurtle.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, guys! Thank you so much for your patience. I'll update once more before Monday, but here's a little something to make-up for not updating through the holidays. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. As always, thank you very much for the feedback- you guys are the best!**

 **Best,**

 **Scurtle.**

* * *

 _"Mama! Look!" Nox cried out. His little hands reached up, calling Juvia to admire the pretty lights dancing around the tree. His eyes were wide in awe of the display and pure joy filled his laughter as he smiled towards Juvia. He reminded Rogue of a distant, early memory of Juvia watching fireworks in a little town with a lot of spirit. Juvia smiled back at Nox warmly. This being only his third Christmas, he was still enchanted by all the light and color and overall festive atmosphere._

 _"Yes, aren't they so pretty?" she responded._

 _He nodded vigorously, "So pretty. So pretty... sooo preeettyy..."_

 _Juvia noticed the lights began to dance slightly slower than before just a moment ago. She looked back down at Nox, who was standing between her and Rogue but holding onto her leg. His voice was just a whisper now as he repeated the two words slowly, drawing them out longer each time. Several seconds had gone by for her, but the lights were moving at only a fraction of their previous speed. With a quick glance around the room, she saw the lights weren't the only ones affected._

 _"Nox? Honey?"_

 _"Yes, mama?" he said without looking away from the lights._

 _"Want to open a present?"_

 _"Peresent?!"_

 _The room went back to full speed as he jumped and clapped with excitement. Juvia smiled at him again, and made a mental note to tell Rogue of this development._

 _"Yes, honey," she said as she picked him up, "you can even pick the one you want to open yourself!"_

 _"Isn't it a little early for presents? It's only nine..."_

 _Nox's little face fell, his lips coming together to form an_ O _with worry. "No peresent?" he asked softly._

 _Rogue caught a look from Juvia, who gave Nox a big squeeze and confirmed that they would open a present right now._

 _"That's so weird, I feel so drowsy out of nowhere..." Rogue heard Sting say. Yukino popped in then, with a tray full of freshly frosted cupcakes, and Sting forgot all about his drowsiness._

 _"Has anyone seen Starlight, by any chance? She was supposed to help me with the baking..."_

 _Sting sighed and shook his head. "I haven't seen her all week. I don't know what's going on with her but she seems different..."_

 _He grew uncharacteristically quiet, and suddenly Rogue noticed the grey hairs that began mixing into the blonde and the lines that had etched deeper into his forehead and around his mouth._

 _"Perhaps it's just the age," he tried to reassure Sting. "Could you imagine if we had had parents nagging at us at 21?"_

 _"You would've drove them crazy, that's for sure!" Yukino added._

 _They all chuckled, and the room felt less tense. Rogue put a hand on Sting's shoulder. "Just give her some space. She knows we're here for her."_

 _Sting patted Rogue's hand and nodded. "You're probably right. You were always better at reading her-Woah! Careful, buddy!"_

 _Nox's laughter filled the room as he zoomed past them. He was barely even a blur, but at times they could catch a glimpse of him holding the toy airplane before he took off again._

 _"Just be careful with aunt Yukino's pretty decorations, okay, Noxy?" Juvia called out._

 _"Yes, mama!" he stopped to answer, and then he was gone again._

 _Juvia smiled and moved to sit next to the adults on the couch. Every once in a while they would hear the sound of a child playing, coming from nowhere in particular in the room._

 _"Still haven't figured out how to control it?" Sting asked._

 _"It's pointless. He doesn't even realize he's doing it most of the time. Plus, it's not like he's hurting anyone, or himself. Maybe once he's older... more aware..." Rogue answered, clearly something he's thought about often._

 _"He did something today. Just a little while ago."_

 _The twin dragons both turned their heads to look at Juvia. "What do you mean, 'he did something'?"_

 _"I'm not sure how he did it, but everything was... slow."_

 _"Slow?" Sting asked._

 _Juvia nodded. Her face held an odd look, like she couldn't quite decide if these were good or bad news._

 _"He was watching the lights and suddenly everything slowed down. The lights, all of you, the snow falling outside the window. Everything except for him and I was just... on slow motion. I distracted him with the presents and that got everything back to normal but..."_

 _"But what if you hadn't," finished Rogue._

 _"It was amazing," she whispered. "And terrifying. What if he did it and he had no one to snap him out of it? He could be there for hours... days?... This-this isn't like that," she said, waving her hand around the room, where Nox was dashing through as he played. "He wasn't affecting just himself."_

 _Rogue wrapped an arm around her. The four of them sat quietly, listening to the echoing laughter and airplane noises._

 _"We could talk to Polyrusica. Maybe she can bind his abilities... not permanently of course. Just until he's older," Yukino offered her voice full of concern._

 _"Maybe..." Juvia answered, lost in thought._

 _Nox appeared in front all of them out of nowhere. Yukino yelped, still not used to it, but Rogue and Juvia just smiled at the beaming child._

 _"Daddy, did you see my peresent? Do you like it? Do you want to play wid me? Let's play!"_

 _Rogue ruffled Nox hair. "It's a very nice plane, Nox. I'd love to play."_

 _"Yay!" He took Rogue by the hand and made sure not to go too fast for daddy._


	28. Chapter 28

"I'm sorry. I'm going to need more than just your word if you want me to believe you, let alone do what you're asking."

Nox wasn't surprised. He wouldn't believe himself, either.

"I have this," he said, pulling out a vial from the inside of his coat. It was small, about a thumb's length, a dark ruby liquid swirled inside.

"Blood," Sting stated nonplussed.

"Blood," Nox repeated. He held the vial out towards Vladimir, who had been sitting silently until now.

"What, may I ask, do you want me to do with it?"

Nox cocked his head. "Taste it, of course."

"It would be useless," he began. "Blood only shows me what a person is thinking at that exact moment."

"Plus," he added with a slight twitch of his nose, "it would have to be _fresh_ blood."

"Not this blood. I've altered it- a little something we discovered to be useful. It will show you all the memories up to the point of its..."

Nox paused briefly. His eyes shifted to a point on the wall behind Vlad before shifting back to the pale ones. "...extraction."

Vladimir carefully considered the man before him. He looked young- likely in his early twenties. Handsome, the clear product of fine breeding. His manners were impeccable, although he still maintained an air of raw spirit. The story he'd told them so far _seemed_ unbelievable. There was a change, he'd learned, in a person's blood -in its thickness, its scent, the way it pumped and ran through the body- when they shifted from truth to lie, from reality to fantasy. Vlad had gotten very good over the years at sensing this shift.

He took the vial.

"Wait," Sting interjected. "You're not seriously going to drink that, are you? Gross..."

Vlad agreed with Sting. "It would easily determine his validity, though."

Sting took another look at the blood, and fake gagged in disgust. "Whatever. You're the one putting it in your mouth."

Vlad glanced at Minerva. She arched a perfect eyebrow at him, a smirk across her lips. He opened it carefully and the smell alone forced his eyes to widen and his nostrils to flair. "Where... where did you get this?"

Nox didn't move, seemingly expecting this reaction. He held Vlad's gaze.

"What's wrong? Whose blood is it?" Minerva asked. Her voice had taken a worried tone at Vlad's reaction. The question hung in the air for a few moments as Vladimir and Nox wordlessly looked at each other.

"It's mine," Vlad admitted. With a last glance towards Minerva, he brought the vial to his lips and emptied its contents in his mouth. His eyes become white orbs and his mouth parted slightly. Several seconds passed where he merely stood still with those blank eyes before his face changed to a terrible expression. His breath quickened and the white orbs turned red with blood pooling at his eyelids. Still immersed in the spell, he fell to his knees, grasping at the floor breathlessly.

"What the hell?!" Sting jumped.

Minerva shushed him, and reached for her lover. "Vladimir, snap out of it. Vladimir!"

"He can't hear you," Nox said quietly. "It will be over soon, don't worry."

Minerva's withering gaze snapped to Nox. "What did you do to him?" she asked slowly as she stood. Her hand began extending to a claw as she approached Nox.

Nox swallowed. No matter how many times he'd made her angry growing up, Lady Minerva loved Nox and thus never hurt him, of course. _She doesn't love you yet_ , he reminded himself. As he braced to dodge whatever she planned to do, a weak voice called out to them.

"Nox."

Nox exhaled with relief. "Uncle Vlad?"

"Well done, son."

"Thank you, sir," Nox responded with a curt nod.

"Vladimir? What's going on?"

The pale giant startled by Minerva's voice. He looked at her as if she were an apparition. Pain and joy managed to both dominate his features as he gazed upon her wordlessly. Minerva's eyebrows furrowed and again turned to Nox. "What is wrong with him?"

"Nothing," Nox responded. "Yet," he murmured.

"I will kill-" she began before he raised his hands in surrender.

"He saw his life- his future. All that I warned you about and... and more. He saw.. he saw you..." he trailed off, his own memory stinging at his eyes.

"I just missed you, Milady," Vlad completed. He pulled Minerva into a tight embrace. She let him hold her for a moment. Her hands came up to force him to face her.

"Vladimir. Look at me," she said sternly. In his eyes she found what she was looking for. "So, he's telling the truth?"

"Yes."

"When? How?"

"What do you mean?"

She held his gaze. "I die, don't I?"

"That's not important," Vladimir said, giving Nox a pointed look. "What's important now is that we listen to him."

"Okay, this is very weird. I still don't buy it. I don't know what you did to him, " Sting said while giving Vlad an odd glance, "but this proves nothing."

Nox sighed. "Uncle Vlad, you were here last time. Could you help? What happens next?"

"Well, you've altered this room... did you interact with anyone since arriving? Actually, when did you arrive? When I... left you... there was still so much to accomplish..."

"We can discuss that later," Nox began. "I've only interacted with Starlight. She was suspicious. I've got her waiting outside."

Sting snorted at that. "Starlight is outside _waiting_? I'll believe it when I see it."

"That can be arranged."

Nox opened the door to reveal Starlight frozen a foot from it. She was clearly irritated and magic already shone on her hands.

Sting's mouth hung open with disbelief. He walked around his desk to take a closer look.

"She's fine," Nox insisted, a hint of humor in his voice,"Just stopped. I've held this room in stasis- I didn't want any interruptions. I imagine she was coming here to kick me out. Feisty, that one- careful, don't step outside."

"You can control time, you say?" Sting murmured.

"To a degree, yes."

"Let it go then."

"If you insist."

Nox shrugged and Starlight stomped exactly two more steps before being startled by the suddenly open door and the room full of people staring at her.

"Interesting," Sting said simply. "Do something else."

Nox glanced at Vlad, and Vlad rolled his eyes. With a sigh, he slowed Starlight into a snail's pace.

"I can walk out now?"

"Sure."

Sting stepped out and circled Starlight as if studying her. He waved a hand in front of her face and watched as she slowly changed her expression from mild anger to confusion. Finally, he stood behind her and asked Nox to let her go. Nox smirked.

"Boo!"

"Ahhh!" she yelled as she jumped and smacked the person behind her.

"Ow!" Sting whined.

"Daddy? Oh, I'm so sorry! Weren't you just- but I saw you- I think- what the hell is going on?"

Sting rubbed arm where Starlight had hit him and pouted like a little kid. "Always so aggressive. You must get that from your mother..."

"Nox."

He turned to his uncle. Vlad's voice was cautious.

"Freeze the room."

"Sir?" he questioned, but did it nonetheless.

"We can't bring starlight with us. And she can't know where we're going."

"I don't understand. Since you.. left... I've tried all the ways we thought of but none of them worked. This is the only plan left, Uncle Vlad."

"I'm not questioning the plan. I trust you when you say it's the only way. My problem is not the plan."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Minerva interrupted. "You said the whole family must come. You said," she turned to Nox, "Starlight dies early in the war. We can't just leave her behind."

Nox shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "That's what I was told. I was too young to remember her, and all of you avoided the topic growing up... but she was always in the plans. Uncle, what changed?"

Vladimir continued to observe the frozen lady outside. "When I got captured and Empress Keres had me killed, I noticed something. I knew you wouldn't have enough magic for me to explain, but enough to collect some of my blood and escape."

"I remember. We only had one ethernano capsule left- only enough for me to affect one of us..."

"Nox, you did the best you could."

The room was quiet for a moment.

"What was it? What did you notice?" Minerva asked.

"I noticed a symbol. It was small, on the inside of her cheek. We wouldn't have noticed it before, how could we? We were never close enough..."

Nox's head began to spin. He remembered that symbol. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her laughing that maniacal laughter and the symbol there, inside her cheek. He looked back at Starlight. Her face was rounder, her hair lacked the greenish hue, and her eyes were far from the yellow, slited irises at the root of his insomnia. Yet, frozen mid-conversation, the symbol peaked at him mockingly from the inside of Starlight's cheek.

"I don't know when or how this happened, but that-" Vlad pointed to the young woman outside the room standing next Sting, "-that is who we are running _from_."


	29. Chapter 29

_They had an understanding, Minerva and Vlad. Long before the war, when Sabertooth wasn't ready to accept them, it was just the two of them. And it worked. They worked. No judgement, no covers, no pretenses. They knew themselves and they knew each other._

 _Things were different now. They had a boy - almost teenager now- to answer to._

 _The truth was, they did try. Neither was ready nor eager to be a parent, and both were fully aware that they were not Juvia and Rogue- and never could be. Yet, Nox deserved a family. Thus, they tried._

 _The beginning was silent. They followed the schedule. Shower, breakfast, study, exercise, shower, study, dinner, sleep. Every day, one after the other, the boy would complete the tasks Minerva and Vlad planned out for him. He would speak when spoken to, but otherwise he would keep to himself and follow the schedule. This was fine by Vlad and Minerva, as they wouldn't have known what to say to him anyways._

 _Several months passed this way. At times, Minerva wondered whether this was good for the boy, but her lack of experience in parenting kept her from reaching out to him._

 _As for Nox, it was a while before he considered Minerva or Vlad. He would often spend hours simply staring out the window at the green hills expanding around their house, only moving when hunger forced him to. When he did, he would find Lady Minerva and Lord Vladimir exactly where he left them._ _Their requests were simple enough. He didn't mind the pair._ _They were polite and they taught him many things._ _They weren't particularly warm. They didn't shower him with attention nor drown him in their concern, which he appreciated. Yet, he would sit for countless hours, watching the stillness._

 _"Nox."_

 _The boy almost fell off his chair from fright. Minerva watched him struggle to his feet with curiosity._

 _"Yes, Milady?"_

 _"It has come to attention that you may need some training," she stated._

 _"Training, Milady?"_

 _She held her silence until he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "You've held the farm in stasis for an hour, at least, Nox. Did you realize this?"_

 _His eyebrows came together as he processed her words. "No, Milady. What is 'stasis'?"_

 _She sighed, and wondered just how long and how often this had been happening. By chance, she was at the nearby town whenever Nox stopped time on a ten-mile radius around their home. She had thought the silence odd- one couldn't even hear the wind rustling the leaves on the ground. Finding two squirrels frozen at an impossible angle while scurrying up a tree confirmed her suspicions. Now, she wondered just how long it would've been before Nox broke the spell on his own._

 _"Follow me."_

 _She lead him downstairs and to the study. They found Vladimir on his favorite couch, frozen in the middle of turning the page of a book. Nox began to approach Vlad with wonder but Minerva stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. She gave Nox a pointed look. Nox's gaze focused on Vladimir's hand. His eyes crinkled at the effort of what he was trying to do. A few seconds later, Vladimir finished turning the page._

 _Minerva saw the ghost of a smile on the boys face. It was the first hint of life she'd seen from him since... that day. "We will begin training tomorrow morning. Until then, be aware of your surroundings."_

 _The boy nodded, mostly to himself since Minerva didn't wait for his response before leaving. He turned to retire to bed but chanced one last glance at Lady Minerva and Lord Vladimir. For the first time in a while, he felt a tug somewhere inside him. It was small, barely there, and the suddenness of it brought a bittersweet taste to Nox's mouth._

* * *

"Are you positive?"

"Entirely."

Minerva paced back and forth. This was all too much. "We can't leave her behind. _They_ would never leave her behind."

"I know."

She sat down, still deep in thought. Vladimir sat next to her. He knew he had more pressing concerns, but he couldn't help himself to stare at his wife. It had been so long since he'd seen her, heard her voice, held her in his arms...

"What if we took her with us? How long could you hold her frozen, Nox?"

The couple finally became aware Nox hadn't moved from his spot by the door. His eyes were lost on the purple symbol.

"Nox, we don't have all the facts," Vladimir said carefully.

"It's her," Nox stated coldly. "She looks different. She looks human. But it's her."

His head tilted and his eyes gained a hard edge to them. "We could end it all, right now."

Vladimir stepped between Nox and the outside world. He placed both hands on Nox's shoulders. "No."

"Why not?" The clipped, frosty quality of his voice rose the hairs in the back of Minerva's neck.

"Starlight is not a murderer. She's a good kid. I don't know what happens in the future, but that is my goddaughter outside. I won't let you hurt her," she threatened.

"If you knew the things she's done... all the violence and death and _pain_ that monster has caused, you wouldn't be standing in my way right now."

Minerva eyed the tall man cautiously. She wasn't sure how much magic he'd used holding the room in time, but she hoped it was enough so that he couldn't do the same to her. She glanced back outside at Sting and Starlight frozen. Minerva had missed a lot this past decade. In her absence, the sweet, sassy child that she knew had been replaced by a confident, daring woman. Yet, from the few interactions they'd shared so far Minerva could tell that, at her core, it was the same Starlight. The Starlight whose first correctly pronounced words were 'Lady Minerva'; who threw herself from any height she could climb to with the full expectation that Rufus would catch her; who fluttered between Rufus', Juvia's, and Orga's room tending to their wounds as best she could for months after their return to Wichita. Nox was right- Minerva didn't know what Starlight would do in the future, but she would be damned if she let him hurt her goddaughter.

"Without that 'monster' Juvia wouldn't be alive today."

Nox's ear twitched at the mention of his mother's name. His hard eyes burned through Minerva's. What felt like an eternity passed before he let out what sounded like a growl.

"She may live. For now."

Vladimir let out a sigh of relief, but Minerva remained on the alert.

"She is still a threat, though. You would be fools to believe I'll let her walk free," Nox said. He tore his eyes from Starlight to face the the others. "What does the symbol mean?"

Vladimir shrugged and took a seat on the couch. "It's a... protection... rune."

"A protection rune?"

Minerva turned to Vladimir. "From her kidnapping?"

"Yes," Vladimir said. Nox noticed his voice was almost remorseful- an odd quality he'd seldom heard coming from the tall man.

"Rufus placed a protection charm on her when she was a child. Whenever anyone that the caster- Rufus- considered dangerous touched her, the purple runes would appear. "

Minerva thought about this for a moment.

"This means anyone could have the mark. The spell could be cast by anyone on anyone."

"It's her," Nox growled. "It's in the same place, the same size and color. It's her."

Minerva didn't want to admit it, but he had a point. "Fine. Let's suppose this is, in fact, this _Empress Keres_ woman you're so afraid of. Why would the rune be active right now? It's been so many years. And we can clearly see no outsiders are near Starlight."

"I don't know," Vladimir concluded. "We would need more information on the spell. My only knowledge of it is what I experienced first hand- perhaps Rufus' spell is more complex than we think."

"Regardless, we can't take her with us. I _won't_ take her with us."

"Where is it we're going, exactly?"

"Somewhere safe," Nox said dryly. Minerva gave Vladimir a look, to which he responded with a shrug.

"Only Nox knows. Compartmentalizing information is what kept us alive for as long as it did."

Minerva took a deep breath and continued pacing. She was starting to hate this 'we' business between Nox and Vladimir. Minerva and Vladimir- that's the 'we' that they had just spent the last decade paying the price for.

"What if..." Minerva began. This was all so much. Plus, Vladimir was different. But first things first. "...you kept her like this. We could keep her in this state-"

"Stasis," Nox interjected.

She cut her eyes at him. "What if we kept her in _stasis_ and brought her with us? We could explore the matter of the symbol further. And we could monitor Starlight. If we have her, then the enemy doesn't."

Nox sat. A tense vein throbbed at his neck. He hated to even think of it, but Minerva made sense. She always had. Growing up he had grown to hate it, in the way that children hate their parents knowing what's best. Right now, he hated it even more. He chanced another glance at her. She was frozen in an awkward moment, but if it wasn't for the symbol Nox would've pegged her as a decent person. Just in her stance and the way she looked at her father then you could see a healthy bond.

"Fine. Under some conditions."

"Oh?" Minerva raised an eyebrow at him. He raised an eyebrow back.

"I decide when and how she will be transported. I decide how long and how often she will be in stasis. I decide who talks to her and when. No exceptions."

Minerva scoffed. "That's-"

"She's your family. You trust her. I understand," he interrupted her. For a moment, Minerva could hear the man underneath the rage and straining self-control. "I also understand none of you know anything. I will not let you all die again, especially not because of your own ignorance."

Minerva gave him a bitter smirk. It crossed her mind that Nox's story of being raised by her and Vladimir was not such a stretch after all. The apple clearly doesn't time jump too far from the brazen tree. "Deal."


End file.
